An Angel's Tears
by Er-BearG32
Summary: Part 17


**An Angel's Tears**

**Prologue**

"I said you aren't going!" The deep male Irish accent echoed through the house, causing most of the inhabitants to fall silent. Save one.

"And I'm telling you that I am and you can't stop me!" Wendy Hendrickson retorted as she stormed up the stairs.

"Those friends you hang out with are nothing more than a bunch of hoodlums, young lady," Patrick, her father, replied hotly,  
"Need I remind you that you are only 13 years old and as long as you are living under my roof, you'll abide by my rules!"

Cindy, Wendy's twin sister shuddered as she exchanged a glance with her mother. One would think she would be accustomed to this battle of wills, but each time it tended to get a little bit uglier and the bottom line was that her father was right. Wendy's so called "friends" were nothing but trouble, but try as she might; the quieter of the twins was unable to get that through her sister's head.

"Yeah, well, your rules suck!" Came the final retort before the bedroom door slammed and Patrick found himself counting to ten.

As he approached his wife, he muttered softly to her,  
"Our last daughter wasn't this much trouble."

"Our last daughter was an angel," Carol replied, neither of them loud enough for Cindy to hear as it was something they had never told either of their daughters.

"Well, it sure would be nice to have some angelic intervention now," He replied, shaking his head,  
"She tests my patience, Carol, pushes it right to the limit most times. She ought to be thankful I'm not the man I once was."

Carol was quiet, remembering a time in their lives when things had been much different. 14 years ago, her husband had been no better than an abusive drunk, who took his aggravation out on their 13-year-old daughter, Monica. Of course, neither of them, nor Monica had any idea that she had been an angel placed in a very human existence for 13 years. But the experience had changed her husband for the better and though Wendy tried his temper, he had never raised a hand to hurt her. He believed in God now and instead took his frustrations to Him in prayer and trusted that He, indeed was in control,  
"Well, I'm thankful you are not the man you once were," Carol responded finally with a smile as she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze…

…Unknown to the humans, an angel watched and she sighed deeply, her blond hair swaying as she shook her head sadly. She was making no progress with this case so far and she knew it. She had befriended Wendy weeks ago, as even though she was an angel, she could pass for a very young angel, but the teenager wanted little to do with her,  
"Oh Father, what do I do?"

"Hello, Carla."

The gentle Irish lilt that could only belong to Monica interrupted her prayer as she turned her head and smiled,  
"Monica! I haven't seen you in months!"

"I know," The older angel replied, returning the hug that Carla had to offer,  
"My training in Special Forces has been so hectic I haven't had much time to breath. I haven't seen any of my friends."

Now clearly able to see the tiredness that radiated from her former supervisors dark eyes, Carla smiled knowingly,  
"And I willing to bet you're missing Andrew something fierce."

It took all she had to not cry as she managed a smile,  
"You know me too well, I'm afraid," Monica replied, her heart aching to see her dearest friend again as it had been far too long. Not wanting to linger on the subject in order to keep her emotions under control, she nodded towards the Hendricksons,  
"Tough case, I take it?"

"You can say that again. Wendy, the other twin, is determined to defy her father no matter what the cost and I can't seem to get through to her, Monica. She is so stubborn."

"She's like her father then," Monica replied knowingly. Seeing Carla's look of confusion, she continued,  
"Remember the time I told you about being human for 13 years?" Seeing her friend nod, she continued once more,  
"Carol and Patrick were my parents during that time. I haven't seen the twins since Andrew and I took them trick or treating when they were 6 years old."

"And you've been sent here now?" Carla asked curiously. Seeing Monica nod her head, Carla's expression turned pensive,  
"But aren't you strictly working with Special Forces right now on cases of se*xual assault?"

Monica nodded her head, her own worries about this case coming to the surface once more,  
"I'm not sure of what I'm doing here, Carla and I'm a wee bit afraid to even think about it. It may sound silly, but a part of me has always looked at Wendy and Cindy as little sisters, or as much of that feeling as I can possibly understand, being an angel. I don't want to see anything happen to either of them."

Carla nodded her head in understanding,  
"What am I doing wrong, Monica?"

"Nothing, Carla. You're doing the best you can, she just doesn't want to listen and she won't listen…" As Monica said the words, the two angels vanished from the dining room and reappeared outside where Wendy was quickly descending from the trellis outside of her bedroom window.

"She's heading to a party," Carla sighed wearily,  
"Her friends are into drugs, Monica and so is she. Cindy knows about it, but won't tell her parents that part of it. She has told them that her sister's friends are nothing but trouble though, which is why Patrick forbid her to go, but as usual, she feels that she is beyond any rules or restrictions that they set," She glanced sideways at Monica once more. Though she loved her former supervisor, her presence here worried the younger angel, just because of the types of cases Monica was now working,  
"You aren't here to intervene if anything should happen to her, are you?"

Sadly, the auburn haired angel shook her head, blinking back tears once more,  
"No. I can only try to help in the aftermath. I'm hoping you'll be able to keep her out of trouble tonight."

"I'd better get going then," Carla sighed, managing a smile for her friend,  
"This could be a long night." On those words, the younger angel vanished.

Monica drew in a deep breath, getting her emotions under control once more. She was tired, emotionally drained from the last few months, and only wanted to see her best friend again,  
"Father, please? I don't want to question You, but please help Carla keep Wendy out of trouble tonight."

But looking up at the sky and seeing the dark storm clouds forming did little to comfort her worried heart.

**Chapter 1**

Andrew sighed as rain began to fall and he moved to take shelter underneath the carport, amongst the many cars that were parked there for whoever's party this was. He had been told very little thus far; only to stay outside and to "wait", so that was precisely what he was doing. The only problem with waiting was that it gave him time to think.

Though he had been busy the last several months, he had plenty of time to think about two things-his concern for his best friend now that she was in her new role with Special Forces, and her comment to him six months ago about wishing he would consider returning to Case work.

Leaning against one of the cars, a frown crossed the angel's handsome face as he realized it had been six months since he had seen her. Monica had been both apprehensive and eager to begin training in her new role, so he had been careful not to extinguish her excitement with his concern for her well being. Oh, he knew she was more than capable, but his gut instinct was to keep an eye on her, as it had always been. She was, after all, his dearest friend, besides the Father and remembering how emotional she had been during their last few weeks together did little to keep his worry at bay.

It was also the last six months that had him considering leaving Search and Rescue, for a few reasons. First off course, was Monica's mention of it and her comment about knowing that if she looked over her shoulder, he'd be there and that was appealing to him as well. These longer separations from her, as well as from Tess, made him miss them unbearably. He didn't like not knowing if they were all right, even though he knew if anything were really wrong, he would know.

Secondly, he missed getting to know his assignments. Search and Rescue was fast and furious and often the humans he saved had no idea that any divine intervention had even taken place. Casework allowed that. He could get to know the people he was helping as well as being able to actually tell them of God's love for them. He had at least gotten to do that much as an Angel of Death, and now he was missing that part of being an angel.

Andrew sighed as he watched the rain fall unto the lamp lit street, wondering how much longer; how much longer he needed to wait here, how much longer before he would see his friends, how much longer before he would see his best friend…

Carla appeared at the party just as things were getting in to full swing and just as Wendy Henderickson walked in through the front door. The angel watched in disapproval as the teenager wasted no time in accepting a joint from one girl and popping some kind of pill that a young man offered her, before taking a hearty swig of whiskey straight out of the bottle.

The angel thought about making herself known to Wendy, but Carla was still feeling very disheartened by her lack of progress with the girl so far. At the very least, she knew that Monica would probably be here later and maybe the older and wiser angel would be able to help Wendy before things got out of hand.

But two hours later, things were getting radically out of hand and Carla wasn't seeing any angelic reinforcements appearing. She could tell by watching that Wendy as well as most of her friends were tripping, and the drugs combined with the alcohol was not making for a pretty scene. She watched as two of the teens tried to fly by jumping off the furniture and she shook her head in amazement,  
"Father, most of these kids are 13 years old…where are the parents?" She mused aloud, before turning her eyes back to where she had last seen Wendy and feeling her heartbeat begin to quicken.

A young man, who appeared to be a few years older than the young girl had his arms around her, kissing her, as he led her down the hallway towards another room. As the angel began to follow, she turned her head to see Monica now walking beside of her, a pained expression on her Gaelic face.

As the two angels appeared in the room with Wendy and her "date", it didn't take long for things to go even more wrong.

"Kyle, stop it!" Wendy tried to wretch herself away from him as he pinned her to the bed,  
"I said that's enough!"

"C'mon, Wendy, surely you aren't a tease," Kyle hissed as his hands began to tear at her clothes, despite the fact that Wendy was struggling against him.

"Kyle! No!" Wendy cried out, tears now streaming down her face as the older boy began to take what it was he wanted from her.

"Monica, do something!" Carla hissed, unable to watch anymore as she turned to the older angel, who had tears glistening in her eyes.

"I can't, Carla," She replied sadly, images flashing through her mind despite the strong desire she had to not remember. But it was like this each time she was assigned to one of these cases; the memories safely tucked away in the back of her mind came rushing back to the surface so quickly, they nearly knocked her over.

Carla silently fumed as she listened to Wendy's cries of pain and fear, until finally, the horrible act of violence was over and Kyle quickly dressed and left as the young girl sobbed brokenly for a few more moments as she gathered up her own clothing.

"Wendy."

The sound of the gentle voice, caused the teenager to look up and she gasped as she saw an auburned haired woman, glowing in front of her.

"Don't be afraid, Wendy," Monica said softly, her tear-filled brown eyes meeting those of the teenager,  
"I'm an angel and was sent here to help you during this horrible time…"

"Get away from me!" Wendy snapped, rising to her feet,  
"You aren't real! You were just created by some pill I took tonight! You aren't real!"

"Wendy, I am real, and God is real…"

But the angel could say no more before Wendy turned and raced from the room, slamming the door closed behind her, and Monica lowered her head sadly. She was trying to love this new job, and there were moments when she did, but this was not one of those moments.

"You could have done something!" Carla snapped angrily, her green eyes, so much like Andrew's flashing with fury.

"I did what I was supposed to do, Carla," Monica replied, her voice shaking as she tried to control her emotions over Wendy's reaction and focus on this new situation with Carla.

"You could have stopped it!" She retorted with a glare.

"That isn't why I'm here and you know that," Monica tried to reason with her.

"You stopped it with Beth!" Carla snapped coldly, ignoring the look of pain that passed over her former supervisor's face,  
"What? You get to pick and chose who you want to experience that kind of pain?"

"No!" She cried out, the words tearing at her heart,  
"If I had my way, no one would go through anything like that, but Beth was an exception, Carla and you know that! Besides, what have you done tonight to prevent this? I've been here and you never once tried to stop her from drinking or taking drugs, but then you want to blame me when things take a turn like they just did?"

"You were sent here to help me and you did nothing! He just r*aped her-the girl you think of as a little sister, remember? Lucky for Wendy, you aren't really family, Monica!" Carla shouted, before she turned and stormed out of the room.

Monica closed her eyes as tears began to make their way down her pale face, but before she could break down completely, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hoping against hope that it might be Andrew, she turned around to see the kind eyes of her supervisor, Jamie.

"Monica?" The brunette angel said softly, seeing the heavy grief in her charges brown eyes.

Without even thinking, words that Monica had been considering saying for the last few weeks now came pouring out,  
"Jamie, please…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, but I need a break. I can't do this anymore right now; it hurts too much."

Jamie sighed softly as she watched Monica cover her face with hands as she wept miserably. The older angel knew how hard this was for all of her charges-this kind of work-and she had been instructed make sure none of the younger angels got overwhelmed and she was afraid that with this case, she had failed in doing that. Gently, she laid a hand on Monica's shoulder,  
"Then you take some time off, Monica," She replied lovingly, listening to a voice that only she could hear at the moment,  
"You go to your cabin, honey and I have a feeling that someone that you've been missing terribly will be there soon as well."

Monica looked up suddenly,  
"Andrew?" She whispered with a trembling voice.

Jamie nodded as she wrapped her arms around her charge,  
"Now go, little angel. You did nothing wrong tonight. Wendy wasn't ready to hear you is all, so don't beat yourself up over it. And as far as Carla goes, that will be taken care of as well," Seeing Monica raise her head, her concern for Carla apparent despite all that had just transpired, Jamie shook her head,  
"It's out of your hands, Monica. Now go and rest. You've done well the last six months and deserve a vacation."

"Thank you…" Monica whispered, forcing back more hot tears as her supervisor vanished from the room. Taking one last look around her, the little Irish angel also, vanished from the room.

**Chapter 2 **

Carla stormed out of the bedroom, fuming, and ran down the stairs after Wendy, determined to catch her before anything further happened and got worse. Her eyes flashing sparks, she turned her head and looked around her, blonde hair swinging across her face and tried to catch any glimpse of the emotionally and physically wrecked teenager whom was her assignment. But through the large crowd of drunk and high teens, the young angel was unable to find Wendy.

Her heart pounding loudly in her chest, and pushing all of the anger towards Monica aside for now, she ran down the rest of the stairs and towards the living room, determined to find her before all was lost.

Andrew's blonde head shot up as he suddenly heard the all-too familiar voice of the Father telling him what he had to do. The Search and Rescue angel's green eyes widened as he heard what was happening and what had just happened; his mind immediately traveled to Monica and what she must have thought to have seen this happen to Wendy, of all people.

Still in angelic form, and not getting wet in the least from the still pouring down rain, the handsome angel took off at a jog towards the front door, suddenly realizing that he was now in human form as he had to open to the door to get through it,  
'Now what, Father?' He pleaded, looking at the ceiling,  
'Where is she?'

Almost appearing that His voice was being drowned off by the rap music and the loud chatter of the teenagers, Andrew's heart raced as he looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the troubled twin that was the daughter of Patrick and Carol. Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable voice of Wendy and he whirled around in the direction of that voice, seeing her pushing her way through the crowd.

"Get out of my way, you morons!" She snapped, coming to Andrew and, not even recognizing him in the state she was in at the moment, gave him a hard shove.

"Wendy!" He caught her arm and tried to bring her to half, desperate to help this girl who was so much like a younger sister to his best friend.

"Get off of me!" She shook his hand off and took off once again through the crowd, leaving the angel behind.

"Wendy!" He called again, but his voice was now being drowned out from the noises in the living room.

"Hey, Wen sugar!"

Anger shining in the teenager's eyes at the sound of the voice of the man who had just recently r*aped her, Wendy crossed her arms in front of her chest as she ignored Andrew who was looking at her desperately,  
"And you stay away from me, too, Kyle! Get away from me!"

"Hon, I didn't mean it back there," He slurred, his eyes showing his drunken state and he appeared to be unsteady on his feet. In his hand, Andrew spotted a beer bottle; his instincts telling him to do something, the young angel interrupted from where he stood between Kyle and Wendy.

"And what do you mean by that?" He demanded, shooting the young, drunk man a stern look that he had taken lessons from Tess.

"None of your business, bud, so just butt out!" Kyle slurred once again, placing a hand against Andrew's chest and giving him another shove. Then turning back to Wendy, he came closer,  
"You look like you wanna get out of here. Why don't I take you home and make it up to you?"

"Wendy, no! Please, he's drunk and you can't go with him-" Andrew started to plea but the young teenager appeared to not be paying any attention to him as she interrupted this time.

"There's no way you're ever going to make it up to me, you stupid idiot, but yes, I do need a ride home," She snapped, ignoring his offered hand and not even paying attention to the beer bottle he still clenched in his hand tightly,  
"Now let's go." Whirling around, her long hair flying, they both headed towards the door and out into the parking lot.

Dozens of teens gathering in his path, Andrew kept trying to push his way through to catch up with the departing kids, but suddenly by the time he finally reached the door, the sound of wheels squealing on the pavement caused his head to jerk up. The black BMW which held both Kyle and Wendy, was speeding out of the parking lot at high speed, leaving Andrew standing on the front steps, tears now streaming down his cheeks as his heart thudded to the floor.

Monica walked slowly through the door of the cabin later that night, a bag hanging over her shoulder and a sad, lonely look on her angelic features. Letting the wooden door close softly behind her and the bag to slip down her arm and to the door, the young angel took a shaky step into the living room and stood in the middle of it, looking around at the familiar surroundings that greeted her.

'Oh Andrew, I wish you were here…' She thought sadly to herself, as she wished to wrap her arms tightly around him again and confide in him about what had happened with Carla and Wendy that night,  
'I wish you were here, my friend.'

Slumping to the hard, wooden floor, the Irish angel allowed tears to fall from her brown eyes as she sobbed long and hard.

**Chapter 3 **

"Where is she?" Carla gasped as she came to a halt beside of Andrew in the driveway,  
"Wendy? Where'd she go?"

"With Kyle," Andrew replied sadly, shaking his head, wishing that the teenager had listened to him when he had tried to stop her.

"And you didn't stop her?!" Carla shrieked, her anger once again resurfacing,  
"What'd you do, Andrew? Hand Kyle the keys and tell him to have a good trip?"

Andrew noticeably bristled at the words coming from this younger angel as he looked at her incredulously,  
"I tried to stop her, Carla, but she wouldn't listen-."

"Oh right! Like Monica tried to stop the rape, I suppose," She fumed sarcastically,  
"I sure am glad I wasn't sent any inexperienced angels as backup tonight. What didn't you understand, Andrew? You're in Search and Rescue-you found Wendy, then you were supposed to rescue her. I didn't think it was that difficult."

Andrew wasn't too sure if he was feeling more hurt or more angry at the words of his belligerent friend, as he crossed his arms in front of him,  
"And what exactly was your part in all of this, Carla? Where exactly were you supposed to intervene? You're being very quick to point the finger at others, but I haven't seen you doing a whole lot to help Wendy tonight."

"I've been too busy learning about what happens when angels do nothing!" Carla hissed furiously,  
"You just stand here while our assignment drives off with a man who has been drinking too much, and Monica could have intervened, just like she did with Beth two years ago, but all of a sudden that's not her job-."

Anger building up inside of him at the sound of his best friend being threatened, Andrew turned to face the young, angry angel,  
"Carla, you are way out of line. I tried to stop Wendy, but she wouldn't listen and as for Monica, intervening like that is not her job and how dare you insinuate it is? You know what taking that for Beth did to her!"

"You're as bad as each other," Carla spat at him, before she turned around.

But she didn't get far as she immediately ran into Tess, who was looking anything but happy and beside her stood another angel Carla had never seen before.

"Tess…" Carla uttered weakly.

"Don't you 'Tess' me, Angel Child," Tess replied, her voice holding more anger than Carla had ever heard before,  
"You've said plenty tonight. If you had worked this assignment tonight half as well as you've worked that mouth of yours, this may have a better outcome, but no, you laid into Andrew and from what I understand, you had words with Monica earlier on as well."

"Well they-." Carla began hotly, but Tess silenced her with a look that would have frightened a much braver angel than Carla.

"Not another word, you hear me? As of right now, you are dismissed from this assignment, Carla. When you're ready to talk instead of hollering, you can come and find me." Tess watched as the youngest angel without another word, turned on her heel and stomped away down the street. The older angel sighed softly, before turning her attention to her Angel Boy,  
"You all right, baby?" She asked softly, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Andrew nodded sadly, his anger now gone and replaced with grief,  
"Tess, Wendy is in a lot of trouble…"

"I know she is, baby, and there are other angels on the case right now, so we're just going to wait and see what happens. In the meantime, let me introduce you to Jamie here," She gestured to the other angel, who had been standing quietly nearby,  
"She is Monica's supervisor in Special Forces, Angel Boy."

Andrew managed a weak smile as he nodded at the elderly, yet pretty brunette angel,  
"Nice to meet you, Jamie."

"And you as well, Andrew. I've heard an awfully lot about you," Jamie replied warmly with a wink.

Andrew blushed and managed a chuckle, before turning serious once again,  
"How is she? I haven't seen her in six months and I've been pretty worried about this work she is doing."

"She's done well, Andrew," Jamie assured him, already able to see the depth of friendship between him and her charge,  
"I don't think she is completely comfortable with the nature of the work yet, and all the angels working with me are finding it still quite painful at times," She sighed softly as she continued,  
"I'm afraid I may have failed your friend tonight though. I had been planning on giving her some time off after tonight as I could tell she was becoming emotionally drained. I thought she would be the best one to help Wendy, but the girl was unwilling to listen to her, and then of course, Carla said some rather hurtful things to her…at any rate, she asked for some time off and her request has been granted, as it was long overdue."

Before Andrew could reply, another angelic presence appeared before them and the three angels turned to face Adam, whose gray eyes were filled with deep sorrow.

"Adam?" Tess said softly, her voice already filled with deep concern.

"I just took Wendy Home," He replied softly, regret visible in his voice.

"What?" Andrew cried out, barely able to believe how one girl's life could go so drastically wrong in one short night.

"Kyle misjudged a turn and ran the car straight into a tree. He's still alive, but in bad shape. Wendy was killed instantly," He turned his eyes to Andrew and sighed softly,  
"Andrew, I'm so sorry. I know that Wendy and her sister meant something to you and to Monica."

Andrew nodded his head as tears fell from his eyes as he allowed Tess to take him into her arms.

"She's better off where she is now, baby," Tess whispered to him, her voice tinged with sadness.

"Tell that to the Hendricksons though, Tess," He managed to say, holding onto her tightly,  
"Or to Cindy or…Monica…" He raised his head then,  
"She doesn't know, Tess. Jamie, where is she?"

"At the cabin, Andrew," Jamie replied sadly.

"Tess, I have to go to her. She'll be devastated…" Blindly, he wiped at his eyes as he longed to see his dearest friend.

"I'll go to her now, Angel Boy," Tess assured him, reaching for his hand,  
"But with Carla no longer on the case, someone has to tell Wendy's family." She looked lovingly, yet pointedly at Andrew.

Numbly, the handsome angel nodded his blond head, though he had no idea how he would every find the words to tell the family he had worked with, that Monica had been a part of, for 13 years that one of their daughters was dead,  
"I'll go," He heard himself say,  
"But you tell Monica I will be there soon, okay?"

"Of course I will, baby," Tess responded, moving to hug him once more. Laying a loving kiss on his cheek, she pulled away,  
"Now go, baby. We'll be waiting for you."

Tess' dark eyes filled with tears as she appeared in the cabin a few minutes later and she saw Monica sobbing brokenly on the floor. Without a word, she helped the emotionally drained angel to her feet and felt Monica all but collapse in her arms,  
"There, there, baby girl," She crooned softly, holding onto her tightly.

"Oh Tess," She sobbed miserably,  
"It's been so awful….everything…and then tonight, Wendy was r*aped and Carla…"

"I know, sweetheart," Tess replied, leading her young friend over to the large chair nearest to the fire. Once Monica had slumped down into the chair, Tess sat down on the stool to face her, her eyes filled with regret over what she needed to say,  
"I'm afraid I have more bad news, baby," She began softly, watching as Monica's doe-like brown eyes looked up at her frightfully,  
"Wendy got into the car tonight with the young man who hurt her, Monica, and he had been drinking…"

"No, Tess…please…no…" Monica shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Kyle was in an accident, Angel Girl, and Adam took Wendy Home," Tess finished, reaching for Monica's shaking hands,  
"And none of this was your fault, baby. Wendy wouldn't listen to Andrew either, though he tried and that resulted in some anger from Carla as well."

Pulling her hands away, Monica covered her face as her sobs came harder,  
"A…Andrew…is he coming? I miss him…so much and I just…need him right now…"

"I know you do, sweet baby, Tess knows," She responded, trying desperately to calm her friend,  
"And he wants to see you too, but first he had to go and tell the Hendricksons about Wendy, but then he'll be here. He wanted me to make sure you knew that."

"Oh Andrew…" Monica's heart went out to her gentle friend who had been left tonight with the most difficult of tasks in telling the family that their daughter was dead. As she cried, she felt a quilt being wrapped around her trembling form and the feeling of Tess' hand gently stroking her tangled auburn hair and against her will, she felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep. She had never felt so tired, but still wanted to wait for Andrew's arrival, but she was losing the battle.

"That's it, Angel Girl," Tess said softly, watching as the younger angel began to cry herself to sleep,  
"You rest now, baby, and you're best friend will be here soon," Tess began to hum softly and moments later, Monica lost the fight to stay awake. As she sang softly, Tess couldn't help but wonder if Andrew was getting along all right in the heart-breaking news he had to give to one family that would never again be the same.

**Chapter 4**

Andrew stood nervously on the front porch of the Hendrickson's home late that night, his handsome face pale and tense. He wasn't sure how this family was going to react to the news of Wendy's sudden, senseless death, but he hoped that they would take it better than he thought. Especially Cindy, who was after all, Wendy's identical twin sister. And yes, he was worried terribly about what Patrick's reaction would be to. The Patrick that he had first met all those years ago had been a drunken, abusive husband and father, who beat his best friend all of her life, but not until after had she ran away from home did the human realize exactly what he had done to the 13-year old Monica.

Now, though, what was he going to do? The man had been sober for many years now and he never laid a finger on either of his daughters or his wife; but for some reason in his heart, Andrew was now worried that this man would take the news the wrong way and that he would do something he would regret.

'It will be all right, My angel,' The loving Voice of the Father reassured him as His love poured down onto the nervous angel,  
'Be still and know that I am God, and I am with you through all of it.'

"Oh Father, please give me the courage and strength to do this…" He whispered shakily, wiping at a tear in his eye quickly and trying to regain his composure to ring the doorbell. Finally, he lifted his shaky hand and hoping that he wasn't waking anyone up, rang the bell.

After several moments of waiting anxiously and trying to come up with the right words to say, Andrew lifted his head suddenly as he heard the familiar voice of Carol.

"Andrew? What are you doing here?"

Gulping, the blonde Search and Rescue angel ran a nervous hand through his hair and tried to meet the woman in the eye steadily,  
"Carol…I have something I need to talk to you about. May I…may I come in for a few minutes?"

Frowning worriedly and tightening her robe around her waist, Carol nodded her head and stepped aside to open the screen door and let him in,  
"Of course you can, come on in. Is everything all right?" She shut the door softly and then turned back around to face the angel; but before Andrew could open his mouth and get this bad news over with, two more people came into the room and the angel's heart thudded to the floor.

"Sweetheart, who's at the door?"

Patrick stopped in his tracks and his eyebrows raised as he saw the angel who was Monica's best friend, and had helped his wife through a very difficult pregnancy 13 years ago, standing before them now,  
"Why hello, Andrew. Long time no see." He offered him a cheerful, yet tired smile, but the smile soon disappeared however as he saw the tears in Andrew's eyes.

"Andrew? Are you all right?" Cindy spoke up, taking a hesitant step towards him, her heart racing. Ever since Wendy had snuck out for the party that evening, the young girl had been nervous about what would happen once she came home; since the two were twins, but also different as night and day, they had that special bond and connection that only twins could share and right now, she had that terrible feeling that everything was not all right and Andrew was here now for a reason…a reason she wasn't looking forward to hearing.

Sighing softly and trying to compose himself once again, the young angel shut his eyes tightly and tried to hold back another round of hot tears as he started speaking.

"Carol. Patrick…I have something I need to tell you," He began shakily, meeting the eyes of all three of the humans.

"What is it, Andrew?" Patrick demanded, his brown eyes growing anxious and his sudden happiness that the angel was here was now disappearing.

Although he tried to hold the tears back, they suddenly came against his will and Andrew soon found the wetness rolling down his pale cheeks as he whispered,  
"Wendy is dead."

Silence passed between the three humans and one angel before Patrick finally broke that tense silence with his thunderous, Irish voice,  
"WHAT did you just say, Andrew?!"

Flinching at the hardness in his voice, but forcing himself not to break down, Andrew repeated,  
"Wendy died today, Patrick…at a party-"

"What party?" Carol broke in, her voice trembling madly,  
"We specifically told her she wasn't allowed to go to it this evening. Don't tell me she snuck out!"

"I'm afraid to say that she did…" Andrew whispered tearfully, wishing that he didn't have to do this,  
"I am so sorry…She accepted a ride home with a drunk driver after she was r*aped-"

"RAPED?" Patrick roared, glaring at the angel,  
"What do you mean by 'raped'?!"

"Monica, Carla and myself tried to stop all of this from happening, Patrick, but she just wouldn't listen to any of us," Andrew lifted a shaky hand and wiped away the tears the best he could, but finding them only to be replaced by new ones,  
"Carla was assigned to try to convince her not to sneak out, you guys, but she wouldn't listen. Later, she was sexually assaulted by a man at the party and although Monica wanted to intervene, she…she couldn't, and I tried my hardest to stop her from leaving with that man, but she would have none of it-"

"She's dead?" Cindy whispered, her heart thudding to the floor. But the young twin's small voice drowned out her father's yelling at the angel in their house.

"That's enough, Andrew!" He snapped, taking a step towards him, his fists tightly clenched at his sides, as if he wanted to punch him out any minute,  
"That's enough! I want you out of my house, and I want you out NOW! Do you hear me?! Or I will call the cops and have you arrested! You're an ANGEL, Andrew, you and Monica are angels, and you didn't stop any of this?! How dare you?!"

"Daddy, it's not his fault-" Cindy started, but she was silenced by her father.

"You stay out of this, Cindy!" He demanded, turning back to the grief-stricken angel,  
"You tell your friends that I never want to see them again-especially you and that Monica. And if you so much as step foot on our property again…you'll be sorry, Andrew. Do you understand me?"

Feeling like he had just been punched in the face, Andrew took a shaky step back and looked over at Carol to see if she also felt this way and flinched at the harshness of her own gaze that said it all. Giving his head a jerky puppet's nod and holding back his emotions in front of the humans, Andrew turned on his heel and bolted out the door.

Shocked at everything that had just happened in the last few minutes, Cindy finally shot her parents dirty looks before bringing herself together and fleeing out the front door after the angel. Ignoring her father's orders to come back and to stay away from him, the teenager continued running after Andrew's quickened pace.

"Andrew! Please, wait!"

His back still facing her as he stood on the sidewalk, the moonlight shining down on both of them, Cindy hurried towards her friend and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, tears running down her own face as she spoke gently,  
"Andrew, this isn't your fault. My parents don't know what they're talking about. Please don't go, we need you guys-"

Turning around and facing her, his face a mask of pain and confusion, Andrew uttered tearfully,  
"Your parents don't need me, sweetheart. Your father made it perfectly clear just now-"

"But I need you, Andrew! Wendy…she was my twin sister…" Her voice broke off as the tears came harder. Placing her hand over her mouth, she shook her head before lowering her hand and placing it on her heart,  
"Don't go, Andrew…please don't go…"

"I have to, Cindy. You may see me again, but-I know your parents don't want to see us, though…"

Not sure of what else to say to him, Cindy burst into tears and threw her arms around the angel's waist, hugging him tightly as she sobbed. Feeling him embrace her back tightly, the teenager heard the heart-wrenching sobs coming from him as the two stood on the sidewalk for what seemed like eternity.

**Chapter 5**

Tess watched anxiously out the window of the cabin for any sign of her Angel Boy. Glancing over at Monica once more, who was still sleeping restlessly in the chair, she looked out the window again in time to see Andrew appear on the porch. Quietly, she opened the front door and slipped outside.

Tess could tell by the look on his face that things had not gone well, and so she wasted no time in taking him into her arms and holding his trembling body close. No words were spoken for several minutes as Andrew clung to his friend tightly.

"What happened, baby?" Tess finally broke the silence as she pulled away to look up into his face.

"I told them what happened," Andrew began shakily,  
"Patrick was furious, Tess; furious that Monica and I didn't stop it from happening. Even Carol seemed angry and she didn't object when Patrick said he never wanted to see the two of us again. Cindy is heart-broken and she followed me outside and begged me to stay and I did stay with her for awhile, until the police pulled up to tell the Hendricksons what they already knew."

Tess sighed softly, her heart aching for the family as well as for her Angel Babies, who were also suffering as a result of this,  
"We need to pray that Patrick hangs onto his faith in God or this could get even worse, baby."

"Tess, why couldn't we have stopped this? What could we have done differently? Maybe Carla was right-." Andrew uttered, his voice choked with tears.

"You listen to me, Mr. Halo," Tess began sternly,  
"You and Monica did all you could-all you were supposed to do. The one who didn't do as she was supposed to do was Carla, as she never made any attempt to stop Wendy from going to the party in the first place. She was relying on you two to fix this assignment, instead of trying to get through to that girl on her own. Now, I don't want to hear either of you blaming yourselves for this. Are we clear on that, baby?"

Andrew sighed though he nodded his head,  
"But what about the funeral, Tess? Monica is going to want to go and if Patrick sees her or us…"

"We'll talk about that later, Angel Boy. Maybe she won't want to go once she knows about what Patrick has said as I often think that somewhere, deep inside, there is still a little girl that is very afraid of that man."

"How is she?" Andrew asked, wiping the remainder of his tears from his eyes, his heart suddenly aching to see his best friend again.

"She cried herself to sleep about an hour ago, Andrew. I have the feeling that the work she has been doing the last six months is weighing heavily on her heart, then of course what she witnessed tonight as well as learning of Wendy's death took a toll as well," Tess managed a smile as she reached to lay her hand on his cheek,  
"And even after all that, when I told her you had gone to break the news to the Hendricksons', she felt terrible about the pain that had to be causing you. She loves you so much, baby."

Fresh tears stinging in his eyes, Andrew nodded as he headed for the door, wanting nothing more than to see his dearest friend right now. He stopped as he entered the living room, seeing her asleep in the chair near the fireplace, a quilt wrapped around her. She looked so tired, and her eyes were puffy from tears, but to Andrew, he hadn't seen a more welcome sight in six long months.

"I'm gonna fix us all a bite to eat, baby," Tess said softly, watching as he nodded his head,  
"I know it's late, but neither of you have eaten a thing and that will also give you some time alone with her."

As Tess vanished into the kitchen, Andrew approached his friend and he sat down quietly on the stool in front of her, watching a bit sadly as she whimpered softly in her sleep. He debated not waking her, as he was sure she needed the rest, but then he remembered something she had said to him one of the last times they had been together.

"And I know that working these assignments will be hard, maybe the hardest thing I've ever done, but I know that as long as when the assignment is through, as long as I have the Father's love and your arms waiting for me, it will be all right."  
Smiling tearfully, Andrew reached a hand out to touch her tear-stained cheek, watching as she instantly quieted and a minute later, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Andrew…" She whispered, her tired eyes taking in every aspect of him as she always did after a long separation, trying to make sure that nothing had changed-that he was still Andrew, her Andrew, her best friend.

Feeling tears in his eyes once more, he opened his arms to her as he asked softly,  
"You been looking for these, Angel Girl?" He watched as she nodded her head tearfully, before flinging herself into his embrace. He closed his arms around her as he felt her clinging tightly to him, her body trembling slightly,  
"It's so good to hold you again, sweetheart," He whispered gently into her ear,  
"I've missed you terribly."

"Me too," Monica uttered, for a moment forgetting about the all the things she was carrying in her heart. She knew that if she couldn't return Home to the Father right now, that right here with Andrew was the next best thing,  
"I'm so sorry you had to tell the Hendricksons' about Wendy. How did it go?"

Though deeply touched by her concern when she herself was hurting so deeply, he shook his head,  
"We'll talk about it later, okay?" He tried to pull back to look at her, but she was unwilling to let him go just yet. Smiling sadly, he moved so they could both sit in the oversized chair and he could keep his arms around her,  
"There are a few things I want to talk with you about, but most of it can wait for now," He added, thinking about his desire to leave Search and Rescue,  
"But what about you, huh? Are you all right?"

"Oh Andrew, it's been awful!" The words tumbled out before she could stop them as she rested her head against his chest, missing the concern that sparked in his green eyes,  
"Then tonight with Wendy and there was nothing I could do and she wouldn't listen to me…it was like she didn't even know me and now she's gone and…" Her voice trailed off as the tears began to flow once more.

"I know, sweet baby, I know," Andrew whispered gently, his hand tenderly stoking her tangled hair,  
"I tried to talk to her too; tried to stop her from getting into the car with him, but she wouldn't listen to me either, sweetie." He felt tears falling from his own eyes again as well as he held her even tighter against him,  
"She had done a lot of drugs tonight, Angel Girl, and maybe that is what kept her from seeing the truth. We both did what we could, but she just wouldn't hear us."

"I know…but then Carla…Carla said I should have helped her like I helped Beth. Doesn't she know that if I could have, I would? Wendy was like a sister to me and to see that happen to her…yet I don't know if I could have handled that again…"

"Shhh," Andrew whispered, struggling to keep his voice steady, though he felt a twinge of anger at the little angel with the big, green eyes for all the hurtful words she had spoken tonight,  
"Carla does know better and I told her as much. You did what you were supposed to do and going through that again, Monica, would have been a big mistake with terrible consequences," Reaching down, he lifted her chin with his fingertips in order to meet her dark, sorrowful eyes,  
"Wendy is with the Father now and she is no longer troubled and we both know she has been troubled for the last few years. She's happy now, Monica and we both need to remember that."

"I know that, Andrew, I do," She replied sadly,  
"But it still hurts," Reaching up shyly, she wiped at the tears on his cheeks before kissing his cheek gently,  
"I'm so glad you're here."

Laying his hand on her cheek, he gently kissed her forehead,  
"Me too, sweetie," Looking deeply into her eyes, he continued,  
"What did you mean earlier about everything being awful, Monica?"

She lowered her eyes briefly as tears stung them,  
"Can we talk about that later too, Andrew? I can't tonight…I just can't."

"Of course," He replied, his heart going out to her,  
"It seems we have a lot to talk about, you and I," Seeing a faint smile on her lips, he got up and helped her to her feet,  
"Tess has been fixing us something to eat, so how about we go and join her?"

"I'm not very hungry," She admitted softly, slipping her hand into his,  
"But I'd sure like the company."

Andrew squeezed her hand tightly in his as they started towards the kitchen,  
"I think after a bite to eat and a good night's sleep, maybe we'll both feel a little better in the morning."

"I hope so, Andrew," Monica replied, though in her heart, she had her doubts.

**Chapter 6 **

As her two friends talked in the living room, Tess entered the kitchen and just as she was about to start brewing a pot of coffee for Monica and start heating up some hot chocolate for Andrew, she sensed another angelic presence in the room with her. Lifting her brown eyes, they widened as she spotted Rose standing in front of the counter, a sad look in her own eyes.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Tess whispered, turning the stove on before turning to start the coffee maker. Just as long as Monica and Andrew's separation had been, none of them had seen Rose since their last assignment together which involved Philip. Finally facing the slightly older angel, Tess headed towards her and gave her a warm, quick hug.

Smiling sadly as she embraced the angel back tightly, Rose gently pulled away and looked into her friend's elderly face,  
"I'm here for all of you, Tess."

"All of us? As in…Monica, Andrew, myself AND Carla? Along with Carol and Patrick?" Tess' voice held a slight edge to it at the mention of the youngest angel who wasn't present with them at the moment for the cruel words she had spoken earlier, but the supervisor forced her anger back to pay attention to what Rose was saying here.

"Yes, that's what I mean, but…I guess the Father wanted me here mostly for Andrew, but I will try to help all of you along the way, though," Her voice held sadness as she spoke at the mention of her former charge who she loved with all her heart. The blonde-haired angel had such a gentleness about him that whenever they were separated, she always looked forward to seeing him again; but she knew that he was in good hands with Tess and Monica. Now, however, after the Father had told her that her friend had something he needed to tell them all, this caused her to grow very nervous at what this news might be.

"Andrew?" Tess repeated, interrupting Rose's thoughts,  
"You mean besides with what happened with the Hendrickson's?"

"Well, the Father hasn't told me specifically what He wants me to help Andrew with, but I do have this feeling that it's something important…and I also feel that Carol and Patrick are because of it, honey-"

"Rose?"

Both older angels turned around in time to see Andrew and Monica walk into the kitchen hand in hand. The Search and Rescue angel's green eyes were wide at the sight of her and before Rose could even greet her two younger friends, Andrew had released his best friend's hand and had run over to her to hug her tightly. Rose smiled sadly as she held her arms out and immediately gathered him into them warmly.

"Hello, Angel Boy," She whispered in his ear, holding him tightly.

"Rose…Rose, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you this time…" Andrew uttered weakly, still holding onto his friend tightly, his head resting against her strong shoulder.

Sucking in a deep breath, the elderly Search and Rescue angel ran her hand gently through his blonde locks and replied,  
"I'm here to help you all, Andrew, and I'm going to stay as long as it's needed."

Andrew finally pulled away from the hug and stared into her own saddened brown eyes that he knew so well through the years and frowned,  
"You mean…you know what happened today-with Carla and Wendy and her family…?"

"Yes, Angel Boy, I do," She replied, giving his hands a warm squeeze before turning towards Monica, who stood behind her best friend, her eyes tear-filled, too,  
"Hello, Monica."

Nodding her head in reply and looking down at the floor, Monica whispered,  
"Hi, Rose."

Looking back and forth between their friends, Tess and Rose exchanged worried glances with one another before Tess finally spoke up.

"Rose was telling me some things, Andrew, that maybe…maybe you can explain for us?" Tess gently pushed, coming around to the other side of the counter and standing in front of her two "Angel Babies".

"Things?" Andrew quietly repeated, already knowing that his two friends had to have already known about his decision, or else the Father had told them that he would need help. Exchanging a look with Monica, he grabbed her hand once again and held tightly to it as if hanging on for dear life. He wasn't sure how this news was going to go over with Rose, but he hoped that Tess and his best friend would be able to handle it at least half way well.

Nodding her head in reply, Rose laid a hand against his face and wiped away a stray tear on his cheek before soothingly speaking,  
"What is it, Angel Boy? Tess and I want to help both you and Monica with what has happened this evening, but you have to tell me what's on your mind first, Andrew."

Silence passed between the four angels before Andrew spoke up, looking deep into his former supervisor's soft eyes. Rose was such a dear friend of his, and with the news that he was about to share...how was she going to react? Would he lose her friendship because of this?

"Andrew…" Monica softly interrupted his thoughts and gave his slightly shaking hand a tender squeeze while she tried to keep her own tears at bay again. Seeing him face her and sucking in a sharp breath, she watched as her best friend opened his mouth and blurted out weakly.

"I want to return to Casework."

**Chapter 7 **

Monica's eyes widened at her friend's words, a mixture of emotions flowing through her at his announcement. She squeezed his hand tightly; trying not to cry at the thought that maybe this would mean getting to work with him more often once her training was over with. But before she could voice her opinion, Rose spoke up, her voice sharper than Monica could ever remember hearing it.

"And exactly what brought on this decision, Andrew?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her,  
"If it has anything to do with the Hendricksons', then you are dead wrong about this."

"It has nothing to do with the Hendricksons'," Andrew replied as calmly as he could,  
"I've been thinking about it for quite some time now; long before tonight. While Search and Rescue has been a great change of pace for me, I think it's time to get back to some of the things I have missed, like telling humans of God's love for them."

"You're too good of a Search and Rescue worker to just leave, Andrew," Rose replied, trying to remain in control, but his announcement had taken her by total surprise.

"But he was a good Caseworker too, Rose," Tess interjected softly.

"And a wonderful Angel of Death," Monica added with conviction,  
"He's wonderful at whatever it is he chooses to do."

The grateful look in Andrew's green eyes diminished quickly as Rose once again started talking,  
"Have you even talked to the Father about this, Andrew? Have you even thought about this at all?"

"Of course, I have, Rose. I'm not just making blind decisions here and you should know better than that," He argued softly, really not feeling in the mood to have this discussion at all. He had been looking forward to a quiet evening with Monica and Tess after a terrible day. Not that he would have minded Rose joining them, but not so she could berate his decision.

Rose's eyes sparked with anger that was so unlike her as she glanced at Monica, then back to Andrew,  
"And just how much did she have to do with this decision, Angel Boy?" She questioned a bit harshly.

Seeing Monica shrink back out of the corner of his eye, Andrew felt his own anger beginning to get the better of him,  
"Monica knew nothing about it, Rose! In fact, I was going to talk to her about in the next few days once things had settled down a little bit."

"Well, it certainly isn't any secret how much you dislike being separated from her, nor is it a secret that you two depend on each other far too much, so this does seem to be the perfect solution if it is your own heart you're following and not the Father's will!"

Monica wasn't sure she had the energy to get angry, though Rose's words stung terribly. She thought about leaving the room, but yet didn't want to leave Andrew during this strange battle. She had always liked Rose, though she had never felt much of closeness to her and Rose had always made it pretty clear that when she was present it was for Andrew, and that was fine with the Irish angel. She was glad that Rose and her best friend had such a good relationship, but for the life of her, she could not figure out where all this anger was suddenly coming from. Exchanging a glance with Tess, Monica could see that Tess was as dumbfounded as she was over Rose's reaction.

"Now you're the one who is out of line, Rose," Andrew growled, his green eyes narrowing in anger,  
"Being able to work more with Monica AND Tess would be an added benefit, yes, but it is not the reason I want to do this. I miss the intimacy of getting to know my assignments, spending time with them, understanding what makes them tick and then trying to turn them to God. Right now, I rush in, rush out, and most times, the humans don't even know an angel was involved at all. Yes, Search and Rescue is important and I've certainly enjoyed working with you, but there are other things I'm interested in pursuing now and if you can't understand that, than maybe you never really knew me to begin with!"

"I thought I did," Rose stated coldly, as she turned her back on them,  
"But obviously, I was wrong." Without another word, the elderly angel walked out the back door, slamming it behind her as the three remaining angels flinched at the sound.

Tess looked uncertain for a moment, before she turned to Andrew and Monica and wrapped her arms around them both,  
"Oh babies, I know this has been a terrible day for both of you and Rose certainly didn't help things much, but the Father is telling me to go and see if she is all right," Giving them each a kiss on the cheek, she looked up at Andrew,  
"We'll talk about this later, baby. The three of us, okay?"

As Tess followed Rose out the door, Andrew sighed softly, fighting back tears,  
"Monica, I really need some time alone right now, so I think I'm going to head to bed. It's late anyway. Will you be okay, Angel Girl?"

Though she longed to help him, she knew her best friend well enough to know that he needed to absorb what had just happened before he could talk to her about it. She couldn't help but to feel angry with Rose for the things she had said, especially when she had been looking forward to a quiet evening catching up with her friends and taking her mind off her troubles. But that was not to be,  
"Sure," She said softly, warding off tears of her own,  
"I'll be fine…you go ahead."

Sighing once more at the pain in her eyes, but knowing he needed time to think, he touched a hand lightly to her cheek,  
"G'night, baby girl." Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head gently, before he headed upstairs to his room.

Once there, however, the blond angel was unable to even think about sleeping yet, as he felt tears streaming from beneath his eyes. He was unsure if he was more hurt or angered by Rose's words. Wendy had died tonight and his former supervisor decided to take that time to force the news from him and then had the gall to argue with him about it.

He had thought about this decision long and hard; he knew it was nothing rash. He MISSED casework! Rose at the very least could have made an attempt to understand that, but instead she had insinuated he was only doing this to be able to work with Monica more often and he knew his friend had been hurt by those words, as had he.

His troubled mind turned to the Hendricksons' and their angry words to him tonight and he felt a pang of guilt for leaving his dearest friend alone right now. But he also knew, he would be of little help to her when he was harboring this anger at Rose. He had no idea how he was ever going to tell her what Patrick had said about not wanting to see them again, as it would break her heart, but he knew he would have to find the words somehow.

Andrew shook his head as he wiped at his eyes, wondering how on earth everything had gotten so out of control tonight. Not just with Wendy, but with Carla and Rose as well. But if his former supervisor wanted to be that way, then fine! He didn't need her approval nor her permission to move to Casework, only that of the Father and possibly Sam. His reasons were his own and technically, none of Rose's business as she was making no attempt to understand anyway. He wondered if she would even return tonight.

Oh, he loved her, that hadn't changed. She had been there for him countless times in the past and he appreciated that more than she probably knew. But she had been out of line tonight, not to mention her timing being terrible and he couldn't help but feel angry.

Sighing softly, he rolled over on his side, wondering if and when sleep would come.

Monica awoke from a restless sleep with a start, trying to catch her breath from the nightmare that had had her in its clutches. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, but this was not unusual anymore and the only thing that relieved her was that she never woke up screaming, thus allowing no one else to know of the impact her new assignments were having on her.

For months, the dreams had been of Philip's attack on her, then once she had started working more cases, the female face had changed, depending on whom her assignment was, while Philip's always remained the same. The nightmares left her physically and emotionally exhausted, but she kept hoping that eventually they would cease.

This one, however, had been terrible. Though the man in the dream had been Philip, it was Wendy he was assaulting and in the dream, Monica had been, as always, helpless to do anything. She covered her face with her hands for a few minutes and cried quietly, before deciding that there was no way she would fall back to sleep anytime soon.

Glancing at the clock and seeing it was nearly 3:00AM, she walked quietly downstairs, not wanting to risk running into Rose right now, but it appeared that no one was about. Picking up the quilt from the chair, she walked over to the door and slipped quietly outside, where she sat down on the porch swing, her tired eyes gazing up at the early morning sky and the many stars that still twinkled from above. Her mind traveled to the times over the years she had stood, unseen to the Hendricksons', watching the twins as they had grown up. Often, she would bring Andrew with her when they had a little time to spare, and together they would watch the girls play, or argue, but what always amazed the two angels was the bond the twins shared.

The first time she and Andrew had noticed it, Wendy had fallen of the swing set in the back yard and had sprained her ankle. Though in pain, the 7-year-old had never uttered a sound as she had tried to stand. But at that moment, Cindy had come racing up the street from a friend's house, somehow knowing that her sister was hurt.

"Andrew…" Monica had whispered to her friend,  
"They're…they're like us!" She had exclaimed, referring to the bond the two of them shared as well.

Now, that bond between the twins had been broken, and all the Irish angel could think of was how she would feel to lose Andrew to be able to understand exactly how Cindy must be feeling right now, and it broke her heart.

Wrapping the quilt tightly around her, the angel curled up on the porch swing and cried herself to sleep.

**Chapter 8 **

At the same time, after Monica had went out onto the front porch, Andrew walked sleepily out of his own bedroom and quietly headed down the hall towards the staircase. The wooden stairs creaked slightly as he walked down and the angel held his breath, hoping he wouldn't waken any of his other friends…especially Rose. After his former supervisor had yelled at him the night before, Andrew hadn't spoken or seen her since, and he was hoping he wouldn't run into her now.

After having had several nightmares about Wendy that night and the events following up to her sudden tragic death, along with Patrick and Carol yelling at him and blaming him for their young daughter's death, Andrew knew that he needed to get outside and get some fresh air. Entering the living room, he slightly shivered underneath his gray sweat pants and white t-shirt, but chose to ignore it as he passed through the swinging doors of the kitchen and towards the patio door.

Once there, however, Andrew sucked in a sharp breath and his heart pounded loudly as he spotted Rose sitting on one of the patio lawn chairs. Her lovely red hair hung down her back in one long braid and she wore a dark green robe over her nightgown. The elderly angel appeared to be deep in thought even in the darkness of the night, but Andrew could also tell that she wasn't happy. He had never feared his former supervisor before, ever since he had met her back when Monica had been promoted to supervisor, but now…now, just seeing her sent a shiver up his spine and he was almost afraid to approach her.

Trying his hardest to push those feelings of fear aside for the time being, and knowing he couldn't put this off forever, Andrew took a hesitant step towards her and spoke quietly,  
"Hi, Rose…"

Startled at the sound of his gentle voice, Rose whirled around in her seat and gazed angrily at him for his sudden appearance beside of her,  
"Angel Boy." She replied curtly.

Trying not to flinch at the harshness of her look, the blonde angel sucked in one last deep breath and tried to compose himself as he took another step forward and sat down on the lawn chair beside his old friend. He didn't say anything for several moments as he watched Rose looking at him angrily. For as long as he had known the Search and Rescue supervisor, she had never been angry at him…or else she had gotten quite irritated, but hid it well. The night before and right now were the only times when he had ever seen her as quite furious as she was now.

"Rose-"

"Shouldn't you be back in bed, Andrew?" She turned away from him and looked back out over the mountains, folding her arms across her chest.

"I couldn't sleep…" He quietly replied, leaning back in his own chair and sighing,  
"Nightmares…"

"Oh, I wonder what about?" The older angel replied sarcastically, turning back to him and tilting her head to the side,  
"Could it be about the stupid decision you're thinking of making? Or because of what happened last night? Hmmm, which one could cause a nightmare?"

Visibly flinching now at the harshness of her words and the deep anger in her usually loving brown eyes, Andrew spoke shakily, although he tried to keep his voice calm and in control of this situation,  
"Rose…please, please just hear me out, okay?"

"And why, may I ask, Angel Boy?" She snapped, rising to her feet and looking down at the younger angel.

Now completely shocked at what was happening with her, Andrew rose to his feet also, now feeling really chilly but chose to ignore it once again as he faced his friend head on in their first all-out battle,  
"Because you're supposed to be my friend, Rose! That's why!"

"I'm nobody's friend anymore, Andrew," Rose snapped again, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why won't you just listen to me?!" He finally raised his voice and threw his hands up in the air,  
"I know that you're still very angry at me for my announcement last night, and I figured that you wouldn't be too happy, but…but I thought you'd give me at least a chance to explain so that you would understand!"

"I'll never understand, Mr. Halo," She responded harshly once again, looking deep into his exhausted, green eyes,  
"Never."

"Rose, my decision isn't because of Monica!" He shouted back, trying to hold back a hot batch of tears that were starting to form in his eyes, but failing miserably,  
"Yes, she is my best friend and you of all angels KNOW that, but I've done so much thinking over the months about this and although Monica is a more than good reason to return to Casework, she's not the main reason! I thought you'd know me better than that-"

Before he could finish speaking, however, Rose's next actions took him by surprise. Watching as if in slow motion, the angry angel's hand suddenly came flying up to his cheek and back-slapped him straight across the face.

Carla tossed and turned on the bed in her motel room and suddenly, her green eyes flew open and a startled cry escaped her lips. Sweat poured down her forehead as the nightmare of the night before seemed to flash before her very eyes…the nightmare of Wendy's death and all that had occurred with Monica and Andrew.

And then her being taken off of the assignment.

"God, I hope I never see them again…" She uttered weakly to herself as she laid back tiredly on the bed, feeling her body shaking as she did so,  
"It's their fault I was sent away and Wendy is dead. It's all their fault…"

But just as the words escaped her mouth, however, Carla couldn't stop the hot tears from forming in her green eyes that were so identical to Andrew's and rolling down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, the young angel curled herself up in a tight ball under the covers and sobbed herself to sleep once again.

**Chapter 9 **

Monica awoke with a start not long after falling into a restless sleep to the sound of angry voices coming from behind the cabin and it didn't take her tired mind long to recognize them as Andrew's and Rose's. Getting up off the swing, the quilt still wrapped around her, she descended the porch steps and walked tentatively around to the back patio, her heart pounding in her chest as she could just make out the angry words that were being said. But nothing could have prepared her to see Rose raise her hand to her best friend, and slap him across the face.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was physically and mentally exhausted, but fury filled the usually complacent angel as she stormed over to where her dearest friend stood, a look of shock on his handsome face and she planted herself between he and Rose, the latter whom was wearing a furious look on her normally gentle features.

"That's enough!" Monica flared, her angry brown eyes meeting with those of the supervisor,  
"You have no right, Rose, none at all!"

"I don't recall this concerning you, Monica," Rose replied coldly,  
"This is between Andrew and I."

"I don't even know who you are anymore." Andrew managed to say, still looking at Rose in disbelief, his eyes stinging with tears.

"Let's just say I'm someone who is more than disappointed with you, Andrew," She stated bitterly.

"Andrew's decision is his own," Monica stated firmly, trying to keep her temper, as Irish as her voice, under control,  
"And you've no right to judge him for it."

"Of course, you'd say that, Monica. His decision suites you just fine, doesn't it? You've always pulled his string and he's come running and this is no exception."

"You leave her out of this!" Andrew flared, his own emotions running wild.

"Why, Andrew?" Rose retorted, crossing her arms in front of her,  
"She's as deep in this as you are-."

"I heard about it the same time you did, Rose!" The younger angel argued.

"Oh, and I suppose you never once asked him to return to Casework, Monica? Go on, answer truthfully, if you can!"

Even with his cheek smarting, Andrew didn't miss the hurt that flashed in his friend's eyes at Rose's insinuation and protectively, he placed his hands on Monica's shoulders,  
"That's enough, Rose! I have no idea of what your problem is, but this conversation is over, you got that? Someone we cared about died tonight, and while that makes no difference to you, I for one, am finished trying to talk to you. If ever you are ready to discuss this like the friend I thought I had in you, let me know. Until then, I want nothing else to do with you."

"That suits me fine, Angel Boy," Rose retorted sarcastically, as she turned on her heel and headed back into the cabin.

Breaking away from Andrew, Monica followed Rose and before the older angel could open the door, Monica grabbed her arm. She nearly gasped at the look of complete contempt Rose had on her face as she faced her.

"Why are you doing this?" Monica pleaded,  
"You're supposed to be his friend. He looks up to you; he always has, and this is the way you treat him? He doesn't deserve it, Rose and you know that."

Rose regarded her in silence for a moment before she finally spoke,  
"What I know, Monica, is that this is a mistake for him to return to casework and what I know is that every time you are unhappy, you make him feel guilty as he wants to be there for you. He's so wrapped around your little angelic finger, it's pathetic. It's disgusting to see him blaming himself whenever something happens to you, so now, he feels that if he is around more often, he'll make you happy and never mind what God wants."

"That's not true! He won't even make this move without the Father's permission to do it and you know that. This is not about you or me, but about what Andrew wants and what the Father is willing to let him do-."

"That's fine, Monica, you delude yourself with that thought, all right? Just like you can delude yourself with thinking you couldn't have done anything last night to stop that young man from hurting Wendy. It's what you do best anyway. As for Andrew, I wash my hands of him. He can go sing on the choir for all I care, but then again, he wouldn't do that because you couldn't very well follow him there, now could you?" Rose smiled, seeing the look of shock and pain on the younger angel's face. She then opened the door and went inside of the cabin, closing it behind her.

As the younger angel blinked back tears, she felt gentle hands on her shoulders once more and she turned around to face her best friend. Her brown eyes looked up at the red mark on his cheek, which though it was beginning to fade already; she knew that the hurt to his tender heart was not. Reaching up, she touched his cheek softly,  
"Are you all right?"

Andrew managed a nod as he sighed softly,  
"I wish I understood what exactly is going on around here, Angel Girl. What did she say to you just now?"

"She had no right to hit you like that," Monica responded, her voice holding a trace of anger still as she avoided his question, her fingers still lightly caressing the wounded cheek.

Catching her hand in his, Andrew held it tightly,  
"What did she say, Monica?" He asked, seeing the hurt that was in her dark eyes and feeling another surge of anger himself at Rose.

Quietly and fighting back tears, the younger angel confessed to Rose's words to her, then added,  
"I always knew Rose and I weren't close, but…I never knew she resented my presence in your existence so much, Andrew," She bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes,  
"Everyone keeps saying I should have stopped Kyle from hurting Wendy…"

"No," He stated firmly, taking her face into his hands,  
"Did the Father tell you to intervene?" Seeing her shake her head sadly, he nodded,  
"Then that wasn't what you were supposed to do."

"I just didn't think I meant so little to she and Carla for them to expect me to go through that again, Andrew. Doesn't it matter…" Her eyes welled up with tears at the realization that apparently to the other two angels, it didn't matter.

"It matters to me," He whispered reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And why is Rose treating you like this? You two have always been so close and now, for her to hit you?" She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I don't know, Monica. While I never expected her to be pleased with what I want to do, I certainly didn't expect this. She's not even acting like the Rose I know and love, but more like a total stranger." He sighed sadly, wishing he had the answers for both of them. Last night and the early morning hours had left them both feeling spiritually attacked and he could feel it in his friend as well as in himself,  
"We should get some sleep, sweetheart. The sun will be up soon."

"I can't go back in there tonight, Andrew," She whispered tearfully, feeling as if the cabin had somehow betrayed her tonight. It had always served as a safe haven here on earth and tonight it had felt like anything but that. She also knew what would be awaiting her if she went back to sleep-the constant nightmares of Philip and while she wasn't ready to discuss them with Andrew yet, she couldn't bear the thought of another one just yet,  
"Isn't there somewhere we can go? Just us? I know we just got here last night, but I still feel like I'm missing you because of everything that has happened since then and we haven't been able to spend any time together," Looking up, her tear-filled eyes met with his, seeing the tears that were present in his eyes as well,  
"I just want to be with you right now; you and the Father. Please?"

Kissing her forehead, Andrew then pressed his forehead lightly against hers,  
"I think I know just the place for both, Angel Girl…"

…Thirty minutes later, they sat together at the top of what had been dubbed "Monica's Mountain", the quilt wrapped around them both as well as their arms around each other. The sun was just peaking over the top of the mountains, shattering the darkened sky with a brilliant orange glow.

"Thank you for suggesting we go somewhere else," Andrew said after they had sat in compatible silence for quite some time. Feeling her snuggle closer to him, he sighed softly. They still had so much to discuss. There was still a strong undercurrent of pain caused by Wendy's death last night, not to mention Patrick's reaction. He had yet to really talk to her about his desire to move as all she had heard was what had been argued between he and Rose, and he knew there were things on Monica's mind about her work in Special Forces, things that were deeply troubling her. Add to that a total lack of sleep for them both, yet both were dreading returning to the cabin and what they had was more emotional turmoil than either of them wanted or needed right now.

"I was thinking about the twins earlier," Monica whispered, feeling his chin resting on the top of her head, as her voice began to quiver against her will,  
"I was thinking of how it would feel to lose you and I know, because of that how terribly lonely Cindy is going to be…"

As her shoulder shook with soft sobs, tears slipped down his cheeks as well,  
"I know she will be, sweetie," He whispered in return,  
"And I think there are a couple of angels who are going to miss her too. I know how much you love them both, Monica, and all those times you asked me to tag along with you to visit them, well, they both became very important to me as well."

As they both quietly wept out some of their grief, Monica spoke up words that caused the handsome, older angel to want to turn back time as opposed to bringing another painful situation to the forefront.

"I'll need to go and see the Hendricksons' soon," She uttered once her tears were more under control,  
"I want to tell them how sorry I am and find out when Wendy's funeral is."

Andrew closed his eyes for a brief moment, knowing he had to tell her the truth and knowing it was not going to be easy for either of them.

**Chapter 10 **

Still holding tightly to his best friend as they sat on the edge of the mountain, Andrew's cheek continued to throb from Rose's hand but he tried to ignore it as he thought of what to say to Monica after hearing her telling him that she wanted to go to the Hendrickson's soon. How was he going to tell her that Patrick and Carol no longer wished to have them in their lives? How was he going to tell her that they had kicked him out of their home and told him never to come back?

Frustration, more anger at Rose and Carla and even some nervousness surged through his human body as he tightened his hold around Monica's shoulders. He didn't think that his best friend would be angry at him for what had happened that day, but what if she did? He couldn't bear to be at odds with his dearest friend again…especially now.

"Andrew?" Monica's soft voice caught him off guard and he glanced down at her, seeing her look up at him with questioning brown eyes,  
"Andrew…what's the matter? Something else is on your mind other than Rose, I can feel it in you…" She gave him an encouraging squeeze around the waist, silently urging him to confide in her, like he always did,  
"What is it, my friend?"

The Irish angel remained patient and as calm as she could as she awaited a reply from her best friend, but after seeing him not answering, Monica tightened her arms around him and rested her cheek against his chest again, hoping with all of her heart that her gentle presence would make him speak to her. Finally, he spoke up and Monica lifted her head slightly so that she would be able to meet his green eyes.

"Monica…Something happened with the Hendrickson's this evening after Wendy…after Wendy died…" He choked out, trying to keep his tears under control for now as he explained,  
"I just don't know how to tell you this, honey…"

"You can tell me anything you have to get off your chest, my friend," Monica encouraged him, offering him a reassuring smile, although the smile was forced. But she would go to the ends of the earth to lighten the pain in her friend and make him happy again,  
"Now tell me."

"Monica…Patrick and Carol said that they never want to see us again," He burst out, his voice cracking and the tears finally making their way down his face,  
"They blame me for Wendy's sudden death today and they think I should have tried harder to stop her from getting into that car with Kyle. Oh, Monica…They kicked me out of their house this evening telling me that they never wanted to see you, me or Tess again, and if we ever set foot on their property one more time…they would call the cops. Honey, I am so sorry…I am just so sorry…I tried, really I did…"

Monica listened as her friend spoke, not sure of what to say at this announcement. It seemed as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on her; but she also knew that Andrew had to be telling her the truth and he was telling her this so she wouldn't get hurt. But she was hurt by this news…by Patrick and Carol. How could they blame her best friend for Wendy's decision? It didn't make any sense to her at all…

"Monica…" Andrew whispered, pulling back to turn pleading eyes to her, after not receiving any reply during those silent moments,  
"Angel Girl, please don't be mad at me…"

As soon as those few words escaped him, he then knew that his friend wasn't mad at all at his announcement. Feeling her flinging her arms around his neck once again, all the while her body trembling madly, Andrew closed his swollen green eyes tightly and embraced her back with shaky arms, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm not mad at you, my friend," She choked out finally, still holding tightly to him as her hand ran through his tangled blonde hair,  
"Oh Andrew, how could Patrick and…and Carol say such a thing? How could everything had gotten so messed up so fast? I don't understand it…First Carla, then them and now Rose…" As she mentioned the older angel's name, Monica immediately felt her friend flinch and she soon regretted mentioning Andrew's former supervisor again. Still holding him in her arms as the tears made their way down her own pale face, Monica whispered,  
"I'm sorry, Andrew…"

"Don't apologize, sweetie," He whispered softly into her ear, allowing his own tears to land on her shoulder,  
"None of this…none of this is our fault, Angel Girl." As he said those words, Andrew knew that he didn't fully believe them; yes, he did hold himself responsible for most of this, but he also knew that none of this was his friend's fault. And whatever was going on with Carla and Rose…he could only hope and pray with all his heart that things wouldn't be like this for long and they could sort them out.

"I still want to go to her funeral, though, Andrew."

His eyes opened wide as he heard Monica's words in his ear and he gently pulled back from her embrace to look deep into her sorrowful, brown eyes. The human angel was speechless as he heard those words; what did she mean she still wanted to go to Wendy's funeral? Didn't Patrick and Carol already make their orders clear already?

"Angel Girl, we can't!" He tried to plead to her,  
"They-"

Monica placed a trembling finger against his lips and silenced him gently, although her own eyes held so much pain and confusion at the moment. Yes, she was fearful of what could happen if she and Andrew showed their faces to Wendy's family, but she would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't' say one final goodbye to the girl who had been so much like a sister to her these past 13 years,  
"Yes, we can. At least…at least I am, Andrew. I'm going, whether Patrick tells us to or not. I can't just stay home and not say goodbye to her…"

At her words, Andrew lowered his head and gave his head a small nod. Although he understood what she had said, that didn't mean he had to like her choice. But it was her choice, and he was going to back her up; these humans were after all, their past assignment so many years ago and they had to make amends with them no matter what.

"Then I'm with you, baby girl," He whispered finally, his voice choked with tears. He lifted his head and met her eyes again, his eyes telling her what he knew she wanted to hear from him,  
"I'm going with you."

A sob escaping from her, both from relief and from agony, the Irish angel threw her arms once again around her dearest friend and held onto him like a life preserver. Feeling him sob quietly against her shoulder, too, Monica felt him rock her gently in his arms and before she knew it, the two angels had cried themselves to sleep again.

The next morning, Tess paced back and forth in the living room nervously all the while checking her watch. It was past noon, and ever since she had gone and checked on Andrew and Monica in their separate rooms but finding them empty, the older angel almost felt like she was going to have a heart attack at any minute. Although deep down she knew that they had to be together, another part of her was wondering if they weren't…The night before had been so horrific after all that had occurred with Wendy, Carla and then Rose after Andrew had made his announcement, that Tess didn't want to leave her babies' side, not even for a moment unless they were sleeping. She was worried deeply about them and now to find them missing made her scared out of her mind.

She ran her hands through her shoulder-length, brown-gray hair and sucked in a shaky breath. Just as she was about ready to go crazy, the door suddenly opened with a creak and Tess whirled around to find her two friends walking back into the cabin, hand in hand. They were both still in their pajamas, their hair disheveled and they both appeared to be emotional wrecks. But Tess also didn't miss the red mark that was still somewhat visible on Andrew's right cheek, which was somewhat covered by tear stains. The oldest angel gasped at the sight of her two babies and ran over to where they stood.

"Where have you two been?!" She cried, reaching out and hugging them both to her as tightly as she dared. Giving them both a loving kiss on the cheek, being especially careful and loving with Andrew's, she then pulled back and laid a hand against his face,  
"And what happened to you, Angel Boy?" Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the deep distress on both of her friend's faces as they exchanged glances. Seeing Andrew start to open his mouth to speak, but no words coming out, Tess reached for his hand gently and gave it a tender, loving squeeze, all the while feeling it tremble like crazy.

"Rose slapped me last night."

At Andrew's words, Monica once again flinched at that reminder, but as she saw the look on Tess' face before her, the Irish angel then knew that Rose was going to be in deep trouble with her own former supervisor. Tess' eyes widened in absolute shock and then anger seemed to radiate from her like Monica had never seen before.

"Rose did WHAT?"

"I saw her do it, Tess," Monica spoke up shakily, still holding tightly to Andrew's right hand for comfort,  
"Last night…on the back porch…None of us could sleep and I heard her yelling at Andrew back there. And-and I saw her slap him…"

Tess' brown eyes filled with angry tears as she regarded her two dearest friends. The questions that had been on her tongue earlier about where they had disappeared to where now gone and replaced with a determination to speak to Rose as soon as she could. How could the oldest angel do such a thing to her "Angel Boy"…THEIR "Angel Boy"? She had watched the friendship between her young friend and this Search and Rescue supervisor grow and blossom over the course of the many years and after his friendship with Monica, Tess thought theirs was the most beautiful. What had happened to cause Rose to lash out like that?

"She said many horrible things to both of us last night, Tess," Monica continued, taking over for Andrew as she could tell that he couldn't continue explaining all the details to their friend,  
"It's almost like…like she's despised by my friendship with Andrew and she's really disappointed in his choice he made last night…"

"Well, if he wants to do this, then it should be none of Rose's concern what he does!" Tess cried out, turning her sad eyes towards her "Angel Boy", who's green eyes were lowered to the ground and away from her. Sighing sadly, she gave his hand the most gentle squeeze as possible,  
"Baby, I don't know WHAT is Rose's problem lately, considering all she's done to you last night; but I'm going to straighten that angel out right this moment…at least I'm praying I'll be able to."

Releasing his hand, she reached her arms out and enfolded him into them gently, kissing the top of his head. No words were spoken as she held him for several moments and finally released him, turning to Monica and gathering her into a warm hug, too.

"Right now, it doesn't matter where you two were last night; but it seems only natural that you wouldn't want to come back here," Tess pulled away from the embrace with her "Angel Girl" and looked from one of her friends to the other,  
"You two just get comfortable, shower, change or whatever. We'll continue talking later, all right?"

"Yeah," Andrew answered quietly, nodding his tangled blonde head.

Sighing once more, Tess turned around and headed quickly up the wooden staircase towards Rose's room, a full blown lecture on the tip of her tongue. She wasn't going to get away from this; she was going to see to that. Approaching the closed door to Rose's room, Tess knocked sharply on it and after not receiving any response from the oldest angel, she opened it and barged right in, ignoring that Rose had just come out of the walk-in closet still wearing her nightgown from the night before.

"I'm not leaving until you give me some answers, Rose!" Tess snapped, shutting the door firmly behind her and crossing her arms in front of her as she stared the angel down with the angriest glare she could muster.

"Answers to what, Tess?" Rose replied innocently, walking over to where her fellow angel stood and planted herself right in front of her face,  
"You mean as to why I told Andrew what he needed to know?"

"This isn't what he needs, Rose, and I thought you would know better than any angel! I thought you loved those two babies-"

"I thought I did, too, Tess," Rose glared back at her challengingly, crossing her arms in front of her to match Tess',  
"Andrew, I mean. I have never taken much interest in your Angel Girl, Tess; all she does is wrap Andrew tighter around her little finger and he just comes running! You'll never understand this, so don't even bother trying!"

"You SLAPPED him, Rose!" Tess growled, coming closer until her nose was just inches away from Rose's,  
"Don't you even care about what you've done to him? To him and to Monica?!"

The answer she received next from the angry angel took Tess by surprise and her jaw dropped.

"No actually, I don't. At least not anymore."

Tess' hand itched to strike Rose across the face, doing the same thing that she had done to Andrew just last night so that she would know what it felt like. But she knew that as an angel, she couldn't do that. Yes, she had raised a hand to Monica over almost 2 years ago on their last ship voyage, but she had totally regretted it afterward and it had taken everything in her to get things right with both Monica and Andrew again.

"How DARE you!" She raised her voice and pointed a finger directly into Rose's angry face,  
"How dare you! Ever since Andrew first told you about his decision, you have changed completely, Rose, and not for the better! What has happened to you? What has happened to the Rose all of us used to love-that ANDREW used to love?"

"Look, Tess, don't start blaming me here, you got that?" Rose demanded, not flinching from Tess' gaze,  
"Now get out before I do something you all will regret." Shooting one final hard look Tess' way, the angel turned back around on her heel and strode back into the walk-in closet.

Two days later…

Andrew held tightly to both Monica and Tess' hands as they stood in front of the casket which held Wendy's body. The top was placed firmly on top of it so that nobody could see the teenager's body, but flowers and cards were placed atop of it from supportive and sympathetic relatives and friends. Just looking down at the casket caused fresh tears to well up in the Search and Rescue's pain-filled eyes and the gentle squeeze of Monica's hand in his was the only thing that kept him from falling apart in the church sanctuary where the funeral was held.

Sucking in a deep breath, Andrew glanced over his shoulder and nearly gasped out loud as he spotted Patrick and Carol heading towards them, Cindy right behind them. Neither parent looked happy at the sight of the three angels, although Cindy's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him, although they did hold a bit of nervousness.

Exchanging looks with his two dearest friends, the angel continued holding onto their hands for strength as they all turned around just as Patrick stormed over to them, a look of fury on his Irish face.

"WHAT are you doing here?!" He shouted, causing several of the mourners to turn towards them in surprise,  
"I thought I told you all to get out of our lives-"

"Daddy, please not now-" Cindy started to plead, but her father only interrupted her as he got up into Andrew's face and shook his finger at him angrily.

"When I said I wanted you out of our lives, I MEANT it! And I mean it that I will call the cops if you so much as continue to be in my life! You got it?!" He glared from Andrew to Tess, and then finally to Monica,  
"And that means you too, Monica! I don't care WHO you are! You're the reason Wendy is dead; you and your friend Andrew here! Now get out of here before I have security kick you out!"

"Baby, I know that you're angry-" Tess started, her voice holding a mixture of emotions.

"Like hell I am, Tess!" Patrick roared back, that old Irish temper coming to the surface again like it had when he had kicked Andrew out of the house several days ago,  
"Now get out of here before…before…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the human doubled over and his eyes widened in shock and surprise. His hands clenched his stomach as he struggled to catch his breath and before any of the angels, or Carol and Cindy, knew what had happened, Patrick collapsed in the middle of the isle. The sound that shattered Andrew's already hurting heart was the sudden voice of Cindy crying out.

"Daddy!"

**Chapter 11 **

Trembling madly, Monica knelt down next to the man she had called "daddy" for 13 years, taking his hand into hers as she felt for a pulse,  
"Patrick?" She uttered, tears racing down her pale face.

"He's all right, isn't he, Monica?" Carol sobbed, kneeling down across from the angel, her hand moving to stroke her husband's hair,  
"Why did you have to come today? He was so angry…"

"Angel Girl."

The sound of Andrew's trembling voice, caused her to look up and her grief stricken friend nodded his head, causing her to turn around and see Adam standing there, a miserable look in his gray eyes as he too, knelt down to Patrick, looking a bit uncertain.

"Oh Father, no," Andrew uttered, as he turned away, unable to watch. This could not be happening!

Monica looked at Adam in near disbelief before looking at Patrick once more and realizing she still had his hand,  
"Carol, I…" She began, but the words refused to come as the Irish angel burst into tears, stood up and bolted from the church.

"Monica!" Cindy cried out, causing Andrew to pull away from Tess just in time to see his dearest friend run out the door of the church. His first instinct was to follow her, but Tess gently stopped him.

"Let her go for now, baby," She whispered sadly,  
"The Father only knows what she's feeling right now and she may need a little time. On top of that, you're needed here for a little bit longer."

His green eyes remained on the church door for another moment, his already breaking heart, shattering for his friend, but he then turned his attention back to the scene before him. Another man, a friend of family's perhaps had begun administering CPR on Patrick after calling 911, and Andrew found himself silently praying.

Cautiously, he approached Carol and Cindy, laying a hand on each of their shoulders, even as tears fell from his eyes.

"Will he be all right, Andrew?" Carol whispered, unable to keep her eyes from her husband, watching for any sign of movement.

"I don't know yet, Carol," He replied shakily, watching as she turned to face him,  
"It's all in God's hands now."

"God's hands?" Carol cried out, her grief out of control,  
"I understand how it works, Andrew! The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away! Just like He took two of my daughters and now He wants to take my husband!"

"Two daughters?" Cindy whispered shakily, as Tess wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Tess raised her eyebrows, realizing that though Cindy knew that Andrew and Monica were angels, Carol and Patrick had never told her the whole story surrounding the angel's presence in their lives,  
"All children are a gift from God, Carol, and eventually, they return to Him as well."

"Why did you have to come today?" Carol cried out, facing Andrew once more,  
"He said he didn't want to see you, but you both came anyway and now I may lose him…" Sobbing uncontrollably, she continued watching as the man worked on her husband.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the man stopped administering CPR,  
"I've got a pulse, Carol…it's weak, but it's there."

Andrew felt tears falling from his eyes once again, silently berating himself for not talking Monica out of coming here today. This family was in so much pain and it grieved him unbearably to think of their presence here today having added more to it. Looking up, he still saw Adam and he could tell by the look on his friend's face that Patrick's fate was still undecided.

"Hang on, honey," Carol whispered, as her daughter stood by helplessly, tears streaming down her face,  
"Just hang on."

Monica ran until she felt as if she could run no further. Tears blinding her, she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and looked around her, realizing she had just run into the park where Andrew had often taken her when she had been a very human little girl.

Her emotions were in a turmoil and try as she might, she could not stop the tears from flowing. As her legs were trembling madly, she found a picnic table and sat down, lowering her head into her folded arms as sobs convulsed through her.

How could she have been so stupid to insist upon going to Wendy's funeral despite Patrick's wishes? She knew she had really just wanted to try and make things right as she and Patrick had come so far from their relationship of a child who was afraid of her abusive father and to go backwards against that progress was a thought she could not bear.

As she wept, her mind filled with memories and traveled back to a visit she had paid the Hendricksons when she had felt the tides finally beginning to turn.

(Flashback)

"Monica!" The 4-year-old twins cried out as the angel appeared in their living room on the cold Thanksgiving Day.

Kneeling down, Monica opened her arms to the little blond haired, blue eyed girls and gathered them close to her,  
"It's so good to see you guys!"

"We've missed you!" Wendy chirped.

"Why can't you come and play more often?" Cindy questioned pleadingly.

The angel smiled,  
"You know I'd love to, but I have to work. But I do come to see you every chance I get."

"Monica! What a surprise!" Carol smiled as she came out of the kitchen, closely followed by Patrick.

Rising to her feet, Monica gave Carol a hug and a smile to Patrick,  
"I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I had the day off and I just wanted to-."

"You know you are always welcome, Monica," Carol interrupted, smiling,  
"After all, this was your home too for a long time."

Monica smiled her gratitude, before the twins came flying back into the room, their little arms laden with toys,  
"Monica! Look at our new dollies!" They chorused in unison.

Laughing, she knelt back down on the floor, watching the girl's beam as she fussed over the new dolls. Feeling a hand ruffling her hair, she looked up, surprised to see Patrick smiling down at her.

"You are stayin' for dinner, right lassie?" He asked, his thick Irish brogue warm and friendly.

"Monica's brown eyes filled with gratitude once more,  
"I'd love to, Patrick, thank you."

"Good," He replied, heading back towards the kitchen,  
"We've missed you around here."

(End Flashback)

Since that time, there were only good memories of her earthly "family" and she had begun asking Andrew to accompany her on her visits, knowing how much he would enjoy the lively twins, plus she had wanted him to find his own peace with Patrick as well.

(Flashback)

Andrew grinned over his shoulder at his best friend who stood in the makeshift outfield with 7-year-old Wendy, before turning his attention once more to Cindy and Patrick, who was trying to teach his daughter how to hold the plastic bat and swing at the ball.

Finally, the Irishman nodded his head,  
"All right, Andrew, we're ready."

Grinning, Andrew mocked the big league players by checking the bases over his shoulder, despite the fact that it was only the 5 of them playing, and winding his arm around several times before gently releasing the plastic ball. He chuckled as he heard laughter coming from the twins as well as Monica at his antics.

Patrick helped Cindy to swing and her bat made contact with the ball, hitting it high up into the air, and way over Andrew's head. As Patrick and Andrew urged Cindy to run the bases, made from pieces of cardboard, Monica tried to prepare Wendy to catch the ball.

Looking up and seeing the ball beginning to descend as Cindy tore around the bases, Wendy whimpered and covered her head with her arms, afraid of the ball hitting her. As the ball fell uneventfully to the ground beside of her, Andrew, Patrick and Monica all burst into laughter, as Cindy came running over singing,  
"Home run! Home run!"

As Andrew and Patrick congratulated her, Wendy sulked, her eyes sorrowful at the thought of her mistake. But Monica wasn't about to let her feel badly as she began to tickle the little girl, until she gave into giggles and was squirming to get away. Finally breaking free, she raced to Andrew for protection.

"Andrew! Monica's tickling me!"

"Oh, she is, is she?" He replied, casting a disapproving glance at his best friend,  
"And I for one know that Monica is not a first rate tickler and you know how I know?" Seeing Wendy shake her head, he grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her in earnest,  
"Because I AM a first rate tickler!"

As Wendy squealed with laughter, Cindy ran over and jumped on Andrew's back, tickling him under the arms till all three of them were gasping for air.

Walking over to Monica, Patrick wrapped his arm around her shoulders,  
"He's a good fellow, lass."

"Yes," She replied, her eyes filled with love for her friend, as well as for this family,  
"He is."

(End Flashback)

And so it had been. She had popped in on the family on holidays and birthdays, often with Andrew in tow. Sometimes, the angels would watch the twins so Carol and Patrick could have an evening to themselves and when both girls had gotten the flu, Monica and Andrew had turned up to help, to an exhausted Carol and Patrick's relief.

The tears still flowing, Monica remembered the last time she had stopped in alone, right before she had started her Special Forces training, and had found Patrick sitting alone on the porch steps.

(Flashback)

"Patrick?" Monica's expression was concerned, seeing the distress on his face.

He managed a smile as the angel who had once been his daughter and in some ways, still was, sit down beside of him on the steps,  
"It's been awhile this time, Monica," He remarked softly.

"Yes." She responded simply, not wanting to burden him with stories of ships and a demon named Philip who had nearly destroyed her,  
"What's the matter, Patrick?"

He sighed softly, suddenly appearing older than his years,  
"We're having a bit of trouble with Wendy, lass. She's not doing well in school and I've heard that the friends she's choosing aren't of the best caliber, you know?" He sighed again and shook his head,  
"And I've been praying, little angel, but I'm not sure it's doing any good."

Reaching over, Monica laid her hand on his arm, waiting until he looked at her,  
"I can assure you, Patrick, that God has heard your prayers. Now, you just have to put the problem completely in His hands and trust Him to handle it. And in the meantime, you just keep loving your daughter."

"I've always loved my daughters, lass, even when I wasn't always able to show it," He said softly,  
"All three of them."

(End Flashback)

Remembering the words of the man she had once been terrified of, caused the angel's tears to come with renewed force. Despite the fact that the 13 years of her human life, he had not really been a father to her, sometime in the last 13 years, he had become her friend and had given her a sense of belonging when she was in his home. He had always called her "lass", the old Irish term of affection being as close as he could come to admitting his feelings for her, until that last conversation on the porch.

Then today, to hear him blaming she and Andrew for Wendy's death had broken her heart. But given half a chance, she knew he would see that was not the truth. It had devastated her to see Wendy hurt, not to mention her decision to then get into a car with Kyle. But they had tried so hard, both she and Andrew to save her. Patrick had to know that and had to forgive them…forgive her…

"Oh Father," She wept in absolute misery,  
"Please don't take him yet."

**Chapter 12 **

Cindy watched through blurred vision as the paramedics finally arrived and loaded her father onto a stretcher, strapping him to it and fixing an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth to give him air. The sobbing teenager barely heard the medical terms the medical specialists used about a possible heart attack, and just watching her mother hovering over Patrick caused the tears to come even harder.

Glancing over her shoulder at Tess and Andrew, Cindy watched as the oldest of the two wrapped a firm arm around the other's shoulders as tears spilled down his cheeks too, one of them the teenager noticing sporting a nasty bruise. Returning her gaze to her parents and the doctors, Cindy found herself unable to speak as they carried him out of the church, Carol following right behind. Not sure what she was to do right now, as her mother didn't even order her to come along with them, the young girl continued to stand there until several torturous minutes later, she bolted from the church and down the steps.

She wasn't too sure of much right now, but she was sure of one thing: She had to get away from here as fast as she could.

"Go to her, baby," Tess gently urged, releasing her friend and giving him a gentle push towards the door,  
"Cindy needs you know, and so does Monica. They're at the park, Angel Boy-"

"But I thought you told me not to go to Monica, Tess…" Andrew started weakly, but his friend interrupted firmly.

"Well, the Father is telling you now, Angel Boy, to go. It's time…time for Cindy to know the truth about our Angel Girl and time for you to be that comfort to your best friend like you've always been." Tess' voice softened as she saw the look of utter despair on her old friend's pale face and her heart went out to him again. Taking his hand in her own and squeezing it lovingly, she continued,  
"I know this is incredibly hard, baby, but you can do it. Once you're done, I'll drive all of us over to the hospital. We don't know what Patrick's outcome will be; but the Father does and all we can do now is pray and trust that His ways are always the best, honey." Seeing him nod his head sadly and lowering his tear-filled, green eyes to the ground, Tess reached out one final time and embraced him tightly,  
"Now get going, Angel Boy." Kissing his cheek gently, the older angel released him again and he left through the large double doors in search of his best friend and Cindy.

The young girl continued walking until she finally came to a park not that far from her hone. Cindy sighed deeply, sadly, as she walked shakily over to one of the swings and sat heavily down in it. Bringing her trembling hands to her tear-streaked face, the teenager let out one heavy sob after another, her shoulders shaking. How could so much had happened in less than a week? Not only had she lost her twin sister-her best friend-but she could also lose her father…

Before she could even comprehend the tragedies that had occurred this past week, the sound of someone sobbing behind her caused her to lift her head up and turn around. An auburn head was bowed down on one of the picnic tables and even from a distance, Cindy could hear her heaving with sobs. The girl immediately recognized the form as Monica.

Rising to her shaking feet, she headed towards the weeping Irish angel and took a tentative seat beside of her. Even through the sobs that radiated from the angel, Cindy was able to make out the words that Monica spoke,  
"Please, Father…Please don't take him away now…"

Although worried sick about her father, she was also worried about her friends as well, both Monica and Andrew. After hearing the words her parents spoke to both angels and hearing Monica's heart-wrenching sobs as she left the church, Cindy's heart went out to her.

"Monica?" She whispered tearfully, placing a gentle hand on the angel's trembling right shoulder.

At the sound of the soft voice of the young teenager, Monica lifted her head and looked tearfully at her. Her brown eyes were flooded with hot tears and she saw that Cindy's eyes were also filled. The angel's heart broke all over again, not truly knowing what her friend was going through at the moment. Yes, Patrick had once been her "father", but she was never a human being…while Cindy was. What would it be like to not have your beloved parent in your life anymore? Just the thought of it was more than Monica could bear and this caused a fresh batch of tears to work their way down her cheeks.

"Oh Cindy…I'm so sorry…"

"Monica, it's not your fault," Cindy choked out, her hand still lying on Monica's shoulder gently, although her own hand shook madly.

"I know, honey, I know…but…"

"Monica!"

Her words were interrupted, however, as she heard the all too familiar voice of her best friend nearby. Turning her head to the right, Monica's heart leapt into her throat as she spotted Andrew jogging towards her quickly. Even from a distance, the Irish angel could tell that her dearest friend was also an emotional wreck and, wasting no time at all, Monica leapt to her feet and ran towards him. Once the space closed, she threw herself into his arms, like what she wanted to do ever since Patrick had that heart attack back at the church. Her sobs came at a full-force now as she felt him embracing her back tightly, yet shakily and his strong hand worked its way into her hair. Clutching him around the shoulders with all her might, Monica only continued to sob against his shoulder and her tears soaked into his shirt, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he only held her tighter to him as he himself sobbed.

Cindy watched from a distance through blurred vision as the two angels held tightly to one another, and not being able to sit there any longer, the teenager rose to her feet, too, and walked over to her friends. Coming closer to them and meeting Andrew's green eyes over Monica's shoulder, Cindy reached out and wrapped her own arms around the two of them. For several long moments, the two angels and one young human stood together in each other's arms, sharing their grief together in their own separate ways.

Finally, she felt Andrew pulling back from the hug and she met his eyes once again, which held so much pain in them. She kept her eyes on her friends as he spoke to Monica,  
"Come on, sweetie, let's sit back down. You too, Cindy…"

Placing his hand on the small of his best friend's back and taking Cindy's hand in his own, Andrew led them back over to the picnic table where they were currently occupying and gently urged Monica to sit beside of him. Wrapping his arm once again around her shoulders and drawing her back into his arms, Andrew rested his chin on the crown of her head and met his eyes with Cindy's.

"Are you two all right?" He whispered dejectedly, still holding tightly to his best friend.

"I don't know, Andrew…" Monica replied, trying to keep her emotions under control once again, but finding it very hard,  
"I just couldn't stand there anymore, watching Patrick…" Feeling herself breaking down once again, Monica leaned her head against her best friend's shoulder and continued weeping her heart out.

"I guess…I guess I'm not really all too clear about some things here, you two…" Cindy broke in, resting her hand on Monica's knee gently,  
"I don't really remember how close my parents and you two were in the last several years, but it seems considering the way you left, Monica, that it was pretty close. And…" Here she stopped for a moment, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she forced herself to ask this question,  
"And what did my mom mean about THREE daughters?"

Lifting her head from her friend's shoulder wearily, Monica met her brown eyes with Andrew's in surprise. Cindy didn't know about this? Seeing him nod his head sadly, the Irish angel turned back to Cindy who was still seated beside them just as Andrew spoke.

"Cindy…Honey, I think now is the time for you to know the full truth."

Hidden from view of the two angels and the one human stood a dark solitary figure with long, red hair trailing down her back. The figure was an exact duplicate of another angel-Rose-except for the darkness in her brown eyes that held more hatred than any demon. She had been around much longer than other demons, including Philip and Kathleen, and the assignment that she was on now was going just as she had planned.

Andrew and Rose's relationship was far from over, she knew that for a fact. Just the thought of it caused a smirk to cross Rosaline's dark features and she folded her arms across her chest while continuing to stare at Andrew, Monica and Cindy.

"It'll only be a matter of time now," She whispered darkly, her eyes continuing to shine hatefully,  
"Just a matter of time, dear Rose. They're mine now."

**Chapter 13 **

Cindy listened with wide eyes as Andrew gently explained the story of how the angels had come to be so involved in their lives, never once releasing his hold on Monica, who was struggling with her emotions through the telling of this story.

As Andrew finished, Cindy swallowed hard and wiped at the tears in her eyes,  
"So that is what mom meant by losing two daughters…you're the other one, Monica. I can't believe my dad was ever like that; was ever abusive like that."

"He was a different man when he was drinking, honey," Andrew replied softly,  
"But he's been sober for the last 13 years and a good father," He looked down at his best friend, who still had her head on his shoulder,  
"And a good friend."

"It all makes so much sense now," Cindy whispered,  
"Monica, whenever you would leave, dad, he'd look so sad and so would mom and we never really understood. I mean, we always loved it when you came to visit and then the times you brought Andrew were so much fun, but something always felt wrong after you left," She smiled tearfully,  
"Wendy and I when we were younger, we used to pretend that you were our sister, but that you were away at college or something," She gave a nervous laugh,  
"Andrew, we'd say that you were her boyfriend."

The blond angel blushed profusely and even Monica gave a short laugh through her tears.

"But I never knew how close we were to the truth-not the boyfriend part of course, but the part about you being our sister as in a sense, you are," Her eyes were filled with understanding beyond her years,  
"Dad means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Cindy, he does," Monica whispered shakily,  
"You all do, to both Andrew and I, but your father's acceptance of me was something that touched me very deeply over the last several years and it was so nice to have a place to go to here on earth that was like a family," Fresh tears filled her eyes then,  
"We shouldn't have come today, but I insisted. If I'd had any idea of what this would do to him…Cindy, I'm so sorry…if anything happens to him…"

"No, Monica, it isn't your fault and of course you'd want to be there at Wendy's funeral and I think deep inside, dad wanted you there too. He loves you; I know he does," The teenager whispered,  
"We all do. You've always been a part of our family-both of you."

A car horn sounded and Andrew saw Tess' caddy pulling into the parking lot. Turning back to Cindy, he managed a smile,  
"Honey, Tess is taking us back to the hospital. Would you mind telling her we'll be right there?"

As the teenager nodded her head and slowly walked towards the car, Andrew turned his attention to his best friend, who had begun weeping once more,  
"Are you hanging in there, baby girl?" He whispered softly.

"I don't even know anymore, Andrew," She answered shakily as she felt him pull away and wipe at the tears on her cheeks,  
"I'm sorry to be such a mess…you have enough going on with Rose to not have to deal with me falling apart."

He flinched at the mention of Rose's name, but managed to brush it aside for now,  
"Don't be silly, Angel Girl. You know I'm here for you always, even when we've both had our share of heartaches lately."

"I feel like we're being punished for something, Andrew," Monica uttered, a small sob escaping her,  
"At least I do. With Wendy and Carla, Rose and Patrick, not sleeping for months and that training…I just want something good to happen, you know? I want…I want something to smile about because I'm so tired of crying…"

Looking deeply into her eyes, Andrew frowned. Though he, himself had been having trouble sleeping since Wendy had died and Rose had attacked him, in looking at his best friend now, he couldn't remember seeing her look so weary. It seemed to emulate from deep inside of her and the redness of her eyes from her tears just made the dark circles under them and the paleness of her face more prominent,  
"Monica, why haven't you been sleeping for months? I know a lot has happened lately, but before that?"

Her deep grief about Patrick caused the words to tumble out, no longer feeling like hiding this problem from her dearest friend, especially when he was looking at her with such deep love and concern,  
"I have nightmares, Andrew," She choked out, tears once again threatening to fall,  
"Every night, every time I close my eyes, he's there, hurting me or someone else…the last few nights it's been Wendy…he won't go away, Andrew…he won't go away and I'm so tired…I'm just so tired…and with Rose there, not even the cabin feels safe anymore…"

Tears spilled from Andrew's eyes as he gathered her into his arms once more as she sobbed. Though she had not said his name, he knew she was referring to Philip and he also knew he had to do something about Rose. Though it broke his heart to ask her to leave, if she even would, Monica was right. The cabin had always been a refuge for them and right now it was anything but that and right now, they needed the peace that the Father had supplied in that cabin,  
"Shhh," He whispered as he rocked her gently, kissing the top of her head repeatedly,  
"We'll fix it, little one, we will with the Father's help and if I have to, I'll chase away those nightmares for you, okay?"

"They can stay if Patrick would just be okay…Carol and Cindy have been through so much and then there is the part of me that doesn't want the family I feel a part of to change anymore because it hurts so much. I know it's selfish and I know he would be going to a much better place, but I can't help the way I feel. Regardless of how he treated me when I lived there, over the last 13 years, I've grown to really love him and-." She shook her head and gave a trembling sigh.

"And the Father understands that, sweetheart," He assured her, before rising to his feet and bringing her gently with him, knowing Tess' patience when she was left waiting too long,  
"Lets go and see how he's doing, okay?"

Monica nodded her head as she wrapped her trembling arms around his waist, feeling him pull her close as they walked to the car,  
"Thank you for finding me," She whispered tearfully,  
"I know we'll get through everything, Andrew, as the Father will see to it and I know He knows how I feel, but I just want to remind you of how much I love you…so much it hurts sometimes."

Fresh tears filled his eyes at her words as he kissed the top of her head,  
"There was never a doubt in my mind, sweet Angel Girl," He replied hoarsely,  
"And let there never be a doubt in your mind either that I love you right back."

Carol looked up as she came out of Patrick's room, her face tear-streaked, as she saw her daughter accompanied by the three angels approaching.

Cindy broke into a run and felt her mother pull her into a tight hug as they cried together,  
"How's daddy? Is he going to be okay, mom?"

Carol pulled away and shakily brushed her daughters hair back from her face,  
"They don't know yet, sweetheart," She managed to say, wishing she had better news to share,  
"They say he had a massive heart attack and they're talking about surgery when he gets a little stronger, but the surgery is a risk, but the only option we really have," She drew in a trembling breath,  
"I'm so sorry to left you, honey, but I couldn't find you and I knew…I knew you were in good hands with the angels."

"I know about Monica, mom. About how she was your daughter once too," Seeing the surprised look on her mother's face, she continued,  
"Andrew told me."

Carol looked up at the blond angel, who was holding tightly to a very shaken Monica, though there was a look of anguish on his face as well, before turning back to her daughter,  
"I don't know why we never told you and Wendy…maybe because it was painful for us to remember or maybe we were afraid you wouldn't understand."

"It makes so much sense, mom. She always felt like a sister, even though we knew she was an angel and we could see how much you and daddy loved her," Tears filled her eyes then as she reached for her mother's hands,  
"Mom, neither Monica or Andrew would have let Wendy die if they could have stopped it. They loved her too and are hurting right along with us. Wendy wouldn't even listen to me, mom; she wanted to do things her way and as much as I loved her it was the wrong way. Andrew is so hurt by you and daddy not wanting them around anymore and by your thinking they caused this. Mom, they tried to stop it! And Monica is so worried about daddy, they both are. She's part of our family, mom, and Andrew an extension of that. They wanted to be there today out of love and they had no idea what would happen."

"That baby speaks the truth, Carol," Tess added softly as she joined them,  
"You and Patrick were one assignment they never forgot, nor did they want to. That's why my Angel Girl kept showing up on your doorstep over the years, because she was feeling as close to a sense of family as she is able to feel being an angel. And when you find something good like that, you want to share it, like she did with Andrew. They could have never turned up again after telling you about the twins that day, but that isn't like my Angel babies."

Carol nodded her head tearfully as she saw Andrew approaching,  
"Andrew…I'm so sorry. You've always been there for me, even back in those days when Patrick was drinking and things were so bad, and then when the twins were born. I know you were mostly there out of concern for your friend back when we had Monica, but you were a friend to me too and I had no right to blame you, either of you, for Wendy's death. Forgive me?" She wrapped her arms around Andrew and held tightly to him,  
"Oh dear sweet Andrew, forgive me," She added in a whisper.

"Of course," He uttered, tears once again spilling over as he hugged her tightly,  
"We're all praying for him, Carol."

"They said the next 24 hours are crucial, Andrew," She whispered shakily,  
"If he has another heart attack in that time…it could kill him."

"God is watching over him and you know that," He replied, pulling away and wiping at his eyes. He saw Carol nod as her attention then moved to Monica, who had hung back somewhat. Approaching her, Carol took her hands up in her own,  
"You know, I've never stopped thinking of you as my first born, despite this angel business, and neither has Patrick. He was always so pleased when you'd come to visit Monica and the twins took to you so quickly and you have been an older sister to them. I know if you could have, you'd of protected Wendy because you loved her."

Tears flooding her eyes, Monica nodded her head,  
"I wanted to come today, Carol, to make things right with Patrick. I never meant for things to turn out this way and I'm so, so sorry…"

As the angel dissolved into tears once more, Carol hugged her close as tears fell from her own eyes,  
"I know, sweetheart, but it wasn't your fault, nor Andrews' and Patrick knows that too in his heart. Why don't you go and see him while you're here? He may be able to hear you and you can talk to him when he can't argue with you," Pulling away, Carol managed a tearful smile as she wiped at the tears on the angel's face and laughed,  
"I'm sorry, I'm being a mother. I can't help myself."

Monica laughed shakily,  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Carol," She looked over at the room where Patrick was before turning to Andrew,  
"Come with me?"

"Of course," He replied tenderly, laying his hand on her shoulder as they entered the room. He sighed sadly, seeing the machines the man was hooked up to that were monitoring his heart and his vitals. He had seen these things and much worse before as an Angel of Death, but he didn't miss the shudder that flowed through his friend before she approached Patrick's bedside and reached out to take his hand. Andrew kept his hands firmly on her shoulders as she began speaking to the man who had been her human father so long ago.

"Patrick?" She whispered, clutching his hand tightly in her own,  
"It's Monica. I…wanted to tell you how sorry I am about everything. Andrew's here with me too and we're both praying for you and Tess is too. We want you to know that…that we tried to help Wendy, but just like we couldn't stop you from drinking all those years ago, we couldn't stop her from making the decisions she did either. We did the best we could, but it just wasn't enough to keep her here," She paused, wiping at the tears on her cheeks,  
"If you can hear me, Patrick, please find it in your heart to forgive us. I came to the funeral today to try to make things right with you, because I couldn't bear the thought of them being any other way. I know now that your family was a gift from God and I just hope that you fight to be with them. Don't give up because Wendy is gone-your wife and Cindy still need you…and a part of me does too…"

As her voice trailed off, she turned around, grateful for Andrew's loving embrace as she gained control of her emotions once more,  
"I want to stay the night here with them, Andrew. If the next 24 hours are crucial, I want to be here in case…anything should happen."

"You need to get some rest, sweetheart," He admonished her gently, pulling away to look into her eyes.

"I won't sleep anyway," She stated softly, knowing that being awake when human had been the only respite from the nightmares in months.

Andrew sighed, and then realized that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. He needed to deal with Rose and maybe it was better if Monica were not there to be hurt by any words the older angel may say,  
"All right then," He agreed, knowing she really didn't need his permission, but that she wanted his approval just the same,  
"I have some things to take care of anyway."

Monica's eyes widened with concern as realization hit her,  
"Rose? Andrew, please…I don't want her to hurt you again…"

He held a finger to her lips to silence her,  
"I don't want you worrying about it, okay? Tess will be there as well. You take care of this earthly family of yours and I'll be back in the morning, I promise."

Wrapping her arms around him once more, she held him tightly,  
"Be careful, please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will," He replied, trying to sound convincing though he was more than a little worried himself. Pulling away, he kissed her gently on the forehead,  
"If you need me, just call for me, okay?"

Monica nodded, knowing exactly what he meant,  
"You do the same. If you need me, I'll be there, Andrew."

"I know," He smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before exiting the room to find Tess. He sighed as he closed the door behind him and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Yes, he was worried about Monica and Patrick and even Carla, but this situation with Rose even more so right now. But he was determined to rid the cabin of whatever evil had decided to dwell within its walls, for all of them.

**Chapter 14 **

Andrew stood by Tess' side on the doorstep of the cabin nervously, almost afraid to enter it. Holding tightly to his supervisor's hand and feeling her giving his an encouraging squeeze, the Search and Rescue angel glanced at her thankfully for being with him during this time and sucked in a deep breath. With his free hand, he put it on the doorknob of their beloved cabin and opened it cautiously.

He couldn't believe that he was so afraid to enter a place that had grown to become like a haven to him and his friends through the years. They had always gathered here during difficult times and always spent times together. Besides time spent in front of the fire, the couch in the living room was one of the most memorable place to him, where he had spent many a quiet evening with his best friend curled into his arms fast asleep...

Tears threatened his green eyes as he remembered these moments, but he forced himself to remain strong as he prepared to confront Rose, but he forced them back, not allowing them to fall. He wasn't about to let himself fall apart in front of someone he had always thought he was so close to; that was in the past and now he knew that Rose had changed a great deal and their friendship could never be the same…

Still holding Tess' hand in his tightly, he turned back around and shut the wooden door behind him and entered the living room of the cabin.

Rose paced aimlessly through the kitchen, her mind in a whirl. Where was everybody? It had been several days since she left after hearing Andrew's announcement to her and had gone to spend some time with Carla, and now after returning she realized that they were all gone, including Tess. The angel ran her hand nervously through her long red hair and folded her arms across her chest. She hoped that her friends would be able to forgive her for her earlier words several days ago, especially Andrew…

Her young friend had always been near and dear to her heart, and after hearing that announcement, it took her totally by surprise and the words came out in a rush. But deep down, she knew she only said it because she loved him so much and didn't want him to do anything he would regret. And after spending some quality time talking with the Father, she had come to the conclusion that she had been in the wrong all along and that she needed to apologize, and that was what she was planning on doing.

But where were they?

Shaking her head sadly, Rose neared the kitchen door and opened it, stepping out into the living room. What she saw, however, caused her to gasp out of complete surprise: Andrew and Tess were standing by the doorway, hand in hand. Sadness radiated from both angels and although she was pleased to see them, Rose lifted up a nervous prayer of strength that her friends would be able to forgive her, along with Monica, wherever she was at the moment…

"Andrew, Tess…" She spoke softly, coming closer and putting her nervousness aside for now,  
"You two, where have you been?"

Seeing Andrew's head snap up at her words, she watched as he shot her a dirty look before he snapped,  
"I'm surprised you're asking, Rose. And why would it matter to you?"

Taken aback by his tone and his words, Rose sucked in a deep breath and took a step closer to him and trying to wrap her arms around him. But almost as soon as she touched him, she felt her friend flinch and pull away harshly.

"Don't touch me, Rose…" He harshly ordered, stepping closer to Tess,  
"Just…don't touch me again, all right? We've got some talking to do and right now, I'M the one that's going to say it. Got it, Rose?"

Shocked beyond words, Rose found herself speechless, but nodded her head, knowing there was nothing she could do right now but listen. Yes, she was very confused about his words to her, but maybe they could sort things out that day and things could start to return to normal.

"Rose," Andrew started, still holding onto Tess' hand and staying as far away from his former supervisor as possible,  
"Rose, what you have done these last several days is unforgivable. I don't know where the sudden kindness towards me is coming from right now, but I'm not going to have any of it. I know that angels make mistakes, Rose, just like humans do, but…this was far from a mistake! I-I can't stay here any longer as long as YOU are in this cabin. Monica has agree to this, and so has Tess; we no longer feel safe here and so we have come to the conclusion that it's time for you to get out. Just get out of here and leave us be, all right?" His words came out harsher than her had ever intended to, but he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about it, even at the shocked look on Rose's face and the pain that soon crossed it. The youngest angel tried to hold himself together the best he could as he faced his former friend, but soon he couldn't stop the tears from filling his green eyes. Rose had been his friend for so many long years and then have this to suddenly happen…he couldn't believe it. But what else could they do? Feeling Tess release his hand and wrap her strong arm around his waist, he shot a glance at her and, seeing her nod her head reassuringly, the angel continued to stare Rose down.

"Andrew…You really mean this?" She choked out, hurt tugging at her heart. She took a step backwards, but continued looking into her friend's eyes,  
"I-I was hoping that you all would come back so that I could apologize for my words the day you told me about your decision-"

"Your words that day?!" Andrew suddenly shouted against his will,  
"You think that's what this is about?!"

"Well, yes! What else did I do?" She choked on a sudden sob that rose in her throat and continued to back away like her former charge had just struck her.

"What else did you DO?" He repeated her words and closed his eyes, not believing what she had just asked him. Opening them again, he gained back his courage and continued speaking harshly,  
"You really want me to remind you? Okay, here it goes!" Tears now fell from his eyes against his will as he glared angrily at his former supervisor and former friend. His voice cracked as he relived what had happened two nights ago,  
"I'm surprised I have to remind you of the slap you gave me two nights ago, and those harsh words you said to both Monica and myself. You were saying that you were disappointed in me and that I basically have to go wherever Monica is going! You don't like her, I know you don't, so don't even tell me that none of this is true!" Seeing her open her mouth and start to speak, Andrew interrupted,  
"I'm not finished yet." Her mouth closed with a snap and he spotted tears trickling down her skin, but Andrew chose to ignore them,  
"Then after that night, you told Tess that you don't care what happens to us anymore, and that you no longer love us! I can't believe I actually thought you were my friend in the first place, when it's so clear now that I never even knew you-"

"Andrew!" Rose interrupted now, not wiping away the wetness on her face, but staring at him in disbelief. Slapping him? She would never do that, no matter how angry or disappointed she was!  
"Andrew, I would never lay a hand on you! You know that-"

"No, I THOUGHT I knew that, and I THOUGHT I knew you…but I don't," He interrupted, his voice cracking with emotion as he felt Tess' arm tighten around him,  
"And right now, what I do know-what we all know-is that we want you out of here. Now, Rose…And don't come back."

**Chapter 15 **

A tense silence fell over the room once Andrew had finished speaking, his green eyes filled with fire and anger at the one he had once called friend. Though he couldn't begin to understand the tears that fell from her blue eyes, his fury over the words she had said to both he and Monica continued to fill his heart with anger.

"Andrew, please," Rose began shakily, finally disrupting the silence,  
"If it be your wish that I go, I will honor that, but all I ask is that you let me speak before I go."

Andrew exchanged a look with Tess, who nodded her head in agreement,  
"Fine." He said coldly, crossing his arms in front of him and waiting for her to continue.

Rose cleared her throat nervously as she tried to make sense out of the things Andrew had just told her in order to be able to explain anything,  
"Andrew, I don't know what has transpired here the last few days, or what it is you think I've done. Granted, when you told me what you were considering the night we all got here, I reacted poorly and I'm sorry. I wasn't fair to you or to Monica and I could tell she was just as surprised at your announcement as I was. Once I had left to get some fresh air and to check in on Carla, I realized how wrong I was in the things I had said to you, Andrew. I was being selfish, wanting you to stay in the field in which I had trained you and that wasn't being fair to you. I came back here tonight with full intentions of apologizing and I have no idea about the rest of the things you are talking about," Her expression became distressed,  
"I would never raise a hand to hurt you, Angel Boy-I'd as soon cut my hand off than to use it to hurt you, and as far as not liking Monica…though I don't know that sweet angel nearly as well as I know you, she's your dearest friend and for that reason alone, I love her."

Andrew frowned, not knowing what to believe at this point and finding himself becoming more and more confused,  
"You told me later that night Rose how disappointed you were in me and what a stupid decision I was making. You basically told Monica she should have stopped what happened to Wendy like she did Beth and you told me you were no ones friend anymore. You don't remember any of these things?"

"No!" Rose cried out, her eyes filled with anguish at the words he believed she had said,  
"The Father help me, Andrew, I love you and would never belittle you like that. I know I said some harsh things at first to both of you, but I was wrong and I know that. But I would never tell you anything you decided was stupid and I certainly wouldn't wish on Monica to go through that again! Please believe me!"

As the older angel dissolved into tears, Andrew felt tears burning in his own eyes as he looked at Tess once again.

"Baby, I'm getting the distinct feeling we were paid a little visit by a dark angel," She remarked softly.

"Me too," He whispered tearfully as he approached his former supervisor and pulled her into his arms,  
"Rose, I'm so sorry…I didn't know…I didn't know…"

Rose held tightly to him as they cried together, relief washing through them both that the horrible moment of him telling to leave was over,  
"None of us could have know, sweet Angel Boy and I am so sorry for the way I reacted when you told me. It was wrong, so wrong of me. If your heart is telling you to move back to casework and the Father approves it, which He has, then that is exactly what you should do. I'm just thankful I had the wonderful opportunity to work with you while you were training with me or else I would have missed out on the gift of your friendship," She brushed her fingers through his blond hair as she began to pull herself together. Pulling away, she tenderly wiped at the tears on his face,  
"Where's your Angel Girl, honey, as I need to apologize to her as well. You both were hurting so badly about Wendy and I added to that pain and I'll never forgive myself for that."

"She thinks you hate her, Rose, just like I thought you hated me," He whispered, his words causing tears to sting in Rose's eyes once more.

"We've had a bit more bad news while you were gone, I'm afraid," Tess remarked sadly as the threesome sat down, Tess in the chair and Rose and Andrew side by side on the couch, Rose holding his hand tightly in her own.

"What's happened?" She asked, her face a mask of concern,  
"And where is Monica?"

"Patrick had a heart attack at the funeral today," Andrew said softly, his tired eyes full of sadness,  
"He was furious to see us there and he lost his temper and the next thing we knew, he was on the floor and Adam was there. He's hanging on for now, but the next 24 hours are critical and if he gains strength back, the only option the Hendrickson's have is open heart surgery and it is a risk in his condition."

"Oh Andrew," Rose said softly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, seeing the pain in his eyes, both for the family he had been friends with as well as for his best friend, who had to be suffering greatly,  
"So, she's with them at the hospital then."

"Yes," Tess replied with a sigh,  
"Carol has forgiven them for not being able to save Wendy and Cindy finally knows the truth about Monica being her 'older sister' so to speak. Our Angel Girl is a bit of mess right now, but in our own way, we all are."

"There's something else, Tess," Andrew added, his eyes suddenly flashing with understanding,  
"You know how when Monica has nightmares of demons that they are never far away?" Seeing both angels nod their heads, he continued,  
"She hasn't been sleeping in months-since this training started. We haven't really had a chance to talk about how she feels about working with Special Forces, but I get the feeling she is still unsure about it, to say the least. If she's dreaming of demons, then I'm sure we had an unwanted visitor here the other night disguising herself as our Rose, even though it's been Philip in her dreams."

"I knew something more was wrong than just Wendy when I saw her the night we got here," Tess remarked sadly, her heart grieving for her two angel babies who had been through so much in the last few days,  
"When she fell asleep in this chair that night waiting for you, Andrew, it was far from peaceful. She should really be here with us right now."

"I hadn't wanted her to stay at the hospital, Tess, but then again, if I was going to kick who I thought was Rose out, I didn't want her here to witness it or be hurt again, not when she's falling apart over Patrick," He rested his head wearily against Rose's shoulder, feeling her fingers running through his hair in a comforting manner as he often did with his best friend,  
"And what about Carla, Rose? Did you see her?"

Rose sighed sadly as she nodded her head,  
"She's still angry, you two. Mostly at you and Monica, I'm afraid. She won't accept that you both did all you could. She keeps referencing that you should have taken the keys from Kyle, Andrew and that Monica should have done what she did with Beth. Nothing I said convinced her otherwise."

"I just don't understand this," Andrew whispered sadly,  
"She knows we did what we were supposed to do."

"And you remember that, baby," Tess added sternly,  
"Neither of you did anything wrong that night and I won't accept any blame from either of you, regardless of what Carla says. That little angel needs to come to her senses about this."

Rose sighed, her heart breaking for the two young angels who were hurting so much right now and if nothing else, she was thankful she had returned tonight to be able to help them both. Gazing down at Andrew, she noticed that his eyes were closed as he had drifted into an exhausted sleep, despite his attempts to stay awake. Taking the quilt from behind her, she gently covered him with it before going back to stroking his hair,  
"You'll get through this, honey," She whispered, knowing all the while he was asleep,  
"You and Monica have a way of helping each other through whatever comes your way and this time will be no exception."

***  
Monica paced through the waiting room, her tired eyes moving to the clock once more and seeing that it was 2:00AM. She felt as if she were in a daze, beyond comprehending what was going on around her. Cindy and Carol were both asleep on cots in an unoccupied room, but when the angel had tried to sleep, visions of Philip had jolted her awake once again, her heart racing and trying to catch her breath. Sadly, she had given up and found some terrible tasting coffee in a machine, but had forced herself to drink it anyway.

She had been in to see Patrick, but there was no change in his condition and she was only growing more concerned that he had not woken up yet. Now, she sat huddled in a chair, alone in the waiting room outside of his room, trying to keep her emotions in tact and barely succeeding. She was worried about Andrew as well, but she could only hope that as she had not heard anything that he was all right.

Exhausted and miserable, the little Irish angel lowered her head into her hands and allowed the tears to come once more.

**Chapter 16 **

Monica awoke with a start at the sudden beeping coming from a nearby patient's room in the hospital. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them and blinked them a few times to try and get alert. The angel's heart suddenly pounded loudly in her chest as she heard the nearby doctors and nurses yelling out orders as they dashed towards the room.

"Code blue in Room 250! Code blue!"

Room 250…That was Patrick's room! Monica suddenly realized, rising to her feet and racing towards the room, despite how tired and weary she was. That night wasn't a peaceful sleep and she kept waking up, but she did manage to finally fall asleep in the chair at around 3:00AM, after spending an hour sobbing. Suddenly feeling herself grabbed behind the arms and being forced to stay out of the room as the doctors worked on the human, Monica felt herself sobbing once again as she reluctantly gave up the fighting to free herself from this person's grip.

"Monica, Monica, it's okay, it's just me!" A familiar voice whispered in her ear and the little Irish angel whirled around and came face to face once again with her best friend after she found that the door was now closed to Patrick's room. Glancing over his shoulder, she saw Carol and Cindy racing towards them at the sound of the sudden beeping, but she immediately turned her attention back to Andrew.

"Andrew!" She sobbed, throwing herself into his safe arms, holding onto him as tightly as her arms would allow,  
"Oh Andrew…Patrick! Patrick…"

"I know, sweet baby, I know…" Andrew whispered lovingly into her ear as he embraced her tightly back. Looking off to the side, he saw Tess and Rose standing with Cindy and Carla, both angels trying their hardest to comfort the hurting wife and daughter, but not really succeeding. Tears making a path down his own face, Andrew sighed softly and continued stroking his best friend's long auburn hair,  
"Remember that God's watching out for him, all right, Angel Girl? He won't die unless it's His will…Remember that, sweetheart."

"I'm trying, Andrew, I'm trying…" She continued to sob, gripping his sweater with her trembling hands. But as she opened her red-rimmed brown eyes and looked over his shoulder, she suddenly gasped as she spotted Rose behind them and pulled away from her best friend,  
"Andrew, what's she doing here…?" Her voice trembled as she spoke. Reaching out, she fumbled for his hand and held onto it with all her might, afraid to let it go.

Looking over to where Rose stood and seeing the look of hurt in her blue eyes, Andrew nodded his head slightly and returned his look to Monica,  
"Baby, there's some things we need to discuss, all right? But not here…"

Surprised at his words, and also that Rose had actually had the gall to come here, the young angel sucked in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Although she was as confused as ever and wanted answers to her questions, she knew that she could trust her dearest friend; if she could trust nobody else, she knew that she could trust him.

Before she could respond, however, the door to Patrick's room opened and a doctor in a white orderlies' jacket stepped out, sticking his hands in his pockets as he faced the four angels and two humans,  
"We've got good news and bad news, everyone-"

"Please, give us the good news first!" Carol broke in, holding tightly to her daughter.

Nodding in reply, the doctor continued,  
"All right. Mrs. Hendrickson, your husband is finally stabilized; he's breathing once again, much to all of our relief…"

"Oh thank you, Heavenly Father!" Tess looked up at the ceiling and smiled a mile wide. Wrapping a comforting arm around Carol, she gave her a gentle squeeze as the human questioned.

"And the…bad news…?" She choked out.

"The bad news is that we are going to have to take this man into surgery; we have to take that risk or else he won't survive this day…" The doctor softly replied, laying a hand on Carol and Cindy's shoulders, seeing the tears in their eyes, along with the other four gathered around them. Reaching into the inside pocket of his overcoat, the doctor pulled out a small clipboard and handed it to Carol,  
"I need your signature on this to give us permission to try and save your husband's life. We don't know if it will work or not, but we have to take this risk. It's the only way, ma'am."

"Oh God…" Monica leaned into Andrew and once again, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face deep into his chest while her tears flowed,  
"Oh Father, please…"

"But as a believe in God, I am putting Patrick in His hands right now; He knows what's best for him and I have a feeling he will get better. Of course, I'm not a mind reader of any sort; this is only my thought. But if I were you, Carol, I would sign this…Please, for your husband." The young-looking doctor held out the clipboard to the woman once again and this time, she took it in her hands, signing her name with a shaky hand before giving it back to the doctor. By this time, both she and Cindy were sobbing openly.

"Thank you, ma'am," He replied, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder once again,  
"If you need me at any time, just ask for Doctor Michael Walsh. All right? That goes for any of you."

"T-Thank you, doctor," Cindy choked out, leaning into her mother and burying her face into her jacket.

"Any time." Nodding his head at all of them, Doctor Walsh headed back into the room to prepare Patrick for his surgery.

Several moments passed in tense silence once again before Andrew spoke up, still holding his best friend tightly to him comfortingly, although he himself was nervous as could be,  
"We…we still need to talk. How about the cafeteria?" Glancing down at Monica, and seeing her nodding her head weakly and then exchanging looks at Rose and Tess, and then Cindy and Carol who were looking on confused, Andrew said,  
"Why don't you two come also? I think…I think you all need to hear this. Some of your questions will be answered, Monica, okay?" Giving his friend's head a gentle kiss and still holding onto her with one arm, the Search and Rescue human angel reached his other arm out and wrapped it tightly around Cindy's shoulder. Feeling her wrap her arm around his waist and giving him a squeeze, too, the angels and the two humans headed towards the cafeteria on the main floor…ready to discuss and to try and make sense of a dark angel who had taken Rose's spot these last few days, and also their fellow angel Carla.

Little did they know, however, that the same dark figure that watched Andrew, Monica and Cindy from the park, now stood in the hospital corridors, watching the angels and the two humans depart. An evil smirk played on Rosaline's face and she let out a cackle before disappearing and heading towards the small motel where Carla was staying.

**Chapter 17 **

Andrew found a large table in the cafeteria, so they could all sit down and he gently helped his best friend into a chair, as she was shaking and looked ready to collapse at any moment. Rose quietly sat down beside of Andrew while Tess filled in on the other side of Monica and Cindy and Carol filled in the empty chairs.

After Tess had ordered drinks for everyone, Andrew exchanged a supportive glance with Rose before turning to Monica once more,  
"Sweetheart, it seems that when Rose turned on us, it wasn't really Rose, but a dark angel pretending to be her. Rose and I had a long talk last night and other than her initial reaction the first night, which she apologized for, she isn't aware of any of that other stuff that happened and I believe her."

Monica looked at him, her exhausted eyes clouded with confusion as she stole a glance at Rose, seeing the saddened look in the older angel's blue eyes. Shaking her head, she rested her elbows on the table and covered her face with her hands,  
"I can't even think straight right now, Andrew. I just…"

Sensing that the younger angel was quickly becoming overwhelmed, Rose reached across and laid a gentle hand on her arm,  
"Monica, all you need to know right now is that I would never raise a hand to hurt Andrew, nor would I ever, ever expect you to do anything like you did for Beth last year. I know how painful that was for you and I'm guessing it still is. I'd never hurt the two of you like that and I am sorry for my reaction about Andrew going back to casework. I wasn't fair to either of you and I know that."

"It's okay, Rose," Monica responded shakily, unable to shake how surreal everything felt to her right now. She still felt caught up in that bad dream and there was no escaping it.

Tess frowned worriedly, sensing that her Angel Girl was far too tired to comprehend this right now and that maybe later would be a better time to discuss it, but before she could change the subject, Cindy spoke up softly.

"Who is Beth?" She asked gently, wanting to understand at least some of what was being discussed and wanting to take her mind off her father for a moment.

Andrew felt the shudder go through his friend and he knew this was quickly becoming too much for her. Looking over at Tess, he nodded his head,  
"Tess, why don't you and Rose explain about Beth? I think our Angel Girl here could use some fresh air," Seeing the understanding expressions from everyone at the table, he stood up as Monica too rose shakily to her feet.

Feeling his arm go around her shoulders supportively, she blinked back tears as he whisked her away and out of the cafeteria, not stopping until they were outside in the warm spring air. He then wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and holding onto her tightly as he waited for her to calm a little.

She closed her tired eyes as she rested her cheek against his chest, trying to unravel the things he had said about Rose a few minutes ago,  
"Do you believe her?" She whispered.

"Yes." He responded softly, his hand gently rubbing her back,  
"I do."

"Okay," Monica responded, trusting him as she always did without question.

Gently, he pulled away and took her face into his hands,  
"Sweetheart, you need to get some rest." He urged worriedly, though when his words brought instant tears to her eyes, his expression became etched with concern.

"I can't, Andrew. Not till Patrick comes out of surgery. I have to know if he's going to be all right, and even then…" She lowered her eyes sadly,  
"Even then, I doubt I'll sleep."

"But Monica, we know now about the demon pretending to be Rose," Andrew argued gently, but he stopped short as she shook her head.

"Perhaps we do, Andrew, but I think it's more than that. Rose was never in these nightmares..he was. And I don't know if it is because he's near, or just because of the work I'm doing that I can't get out of my head…I don't know…I don't know…"

Seeing a bench nearby, Andrew led her over to it, so they could sit down. Once seated, he took both of her hands up in his own and kissed them gently,  
"Tell me. Tell me about this work you are doing."

Monica drew in a deep breath and left it out slowly as she lowered her eyes once more,  
"It's helping women who have been r*aped, Andrew. Sometimes, I see it happening, and sometimes not, but the images in my head from what happened to me come to the forefront for each case. I try to tell these women that life does go on and that they are same people they were before this violation happened, but…they're not…" She looked back up at him then, grief visible in her eyes,  
"They're not the same, Andrew, anymore than I'm the same and I'm an angel."

Tears flooded his eyes as he met her gaze, wanting so much to help and knowing to do that, he had to keep her talking,  
"What's so different, sweetie? I see the same sweet little angel I've always known and loved. One who needs some rest and has had a rough couple of days, but deep down still the same."

Monica squeezed his hands tightly,  
"It's mostly when I'm human, Andrew…other then the nightmares, trust is gone. A sense of well-being. I never used to be afraid of people, but now, if I'm walking down a street and hear footsteps behind me and they belong to a man, it's like I can't breath the fear builds up so fast. I think…I think that's why I fought you earlier when you held me back from going into Patrick's room. It was that feeling of being defenseless that resurfaced when I didn't realize it was you," Seeing torment flash in his eyes for causing her any kind of pain, she reached up and touched his cheek,  
"But I know you would never hurt me, my friend, I know that. The things that are different for these women aren't on the surface, but they spring up when least expected and if we're told to be telling them that they're the same, and then these things spring up, it must make them feel terrible."

"You mean like if I kept telling you nothing had changed about you, but you kept having these nightmares, you might feel…not normal?" He ventured, trying to put aside what he had unintentionally done to her earlier in order to make sure he was understanding what she was trying to explain.

"Yes," She whispered, her eyes showing a glimmer of life,  
"That's exactly it, Andrew. How can I tell them they're the same when I know they're not?"

"Have you to talked to Jamie about this? This is a relatively new function and things might need to be fixed or tweaked a little?"

"No, I haven't. Everything has been happening so fast that sometimes it doesn't even seem real. None of this seems real; the training, Wendy, Patrick, Rose, Carla, none of it. And I want it all to be a dream, but I know it's not and I feel so guilty. We shouldn't have been at that funeral, Andrew. He didn't want us there." Tears of hurt welled up in her eyes and she saw them in her best friend's eyes as well,  
"It isn't your fault. I insisted we go…"

"Angel Girl, if Patrick has heart problems, they were going to happen one day," He began slowly, for the first time really seeing this himself,  
"They didn't happen because we were there and our being there healed the anger Carol had for us and helped her to understand that we did all we could," He managed a sad smile, realizing that this was the truth for the first time since it had happened.

"Carla doesn't think we did and Rose thinks I should have helped Wendy-."

"Monica, that was not Rose. I know it wasn't. She loves you," Andrew pleaded, wanting her to believe it both for her own sake and Rose's sake as well.

"She tolerates me, Andrew, because she loves you, that's all and I can accept that," She drew in a deep breath, not wanting to anger him as she so wanted him with her right now,  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you. I don't want anything to come between us right now or ever for that matter," Fearfully, she looked up at him, but only saw his love for her in his eyes and she let out a sigh of relief as she leaned into his arms.

Wrapping his arms snugly around her, he sighed as well. He wanted her to believe that what he was saying about Rose was true, but he also knew that knowing Rose, she would prove it to his friend in time. Right now, he just wanted to take her back to the cabin and get her relaxed enough to rest, but he knew that would have to wait until they heard news on Patrick and he knew the surgery would probably take a few hours. He also knew that if Philip had anything to do with these nightmares she was having, then that demon had better stay out of his way.

"Hi Rose," Carla ran a hand tiredly through her short blond hair as she opened the door to her friend,  
"I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Well, honey, the truth is, I've been doing a lot of thinking about the things you said the other day and I know now I was wrong," Rosaline began, shaking her head,  
"I went to see Andrew and Monica and the fact is that they blame you entirely for what happened to Wendy. They completely disobeyed the Father's orders about their intervention. Monica was supposed to take Wendy's place with Kyle and Andrew…he was supposed to get those keys away from Kyle regardless of what it took to do so. But they both say that if you had never allowed Wendy to leave the house that night, none of it would have happened, so it serves you right."

Carla's face flushed red with anger at the words being spoken, though in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but to feel hurt by these words as well. She had thought these angels were her friends!

"I don't know about you, honey, but I think it's time you set the record straight."

**Chapter 18**

Several hours later…

Andrew poked his head into Patrick's recovery room some hours later and sighed as he saw Carol sleeping soundly by his side, her head on the bed and her arms circling her tousled head. She seemed rather peaceful for the first time in days and the angel entered softly to not awaken her and sat down by Cindy, who's back was to him. Resting a gentle on her shoulder and sitting down beside of her, Andrew softly asked,  
"How's he doing, honey?"

Looking up at the handsome angel, Cindy sighed softly and took his offered hand, holding it tightly in her own to keep it from shaking as she gazed down at her unconscious father. Tubes were running in and out of his body from the surgery and all she could do was hope and pray that it did help and not make things worse for him.

"Doctor Walsh said that the outcome looks good, but there's still that possibility that…" She stopped, not wanting to say the word.

"I know, sweetheart," Andrew released her hand and wrapped his arm gently around her, drawing her close to him,  
"I know what you mean. You don't have to say it…"

The young girl's mind was in a whirl as she recalled everything that had occurred that day, from her father's near-death experience, to the surgery and then hearing the story that Tess had told them in the cafeteria. And now, just watching her father lay before them all in the hospital was enough to shatter her already hurting heart. Glancing back up at Andrew as she leaned into his arms as he rocked her gently, she whispered, changing the subject,  
"Where's Monica?"

"I was finally able to get her to rest," He replied, gently running his fingers through her tangled blonde hair,  
"She's sleeping in the spare room you and your mother slept in last night. Tess is looking over here, so I know my Angel Girl is in good hands. Have you gotten any sleep at all, honey?"

Sighing once more, Cindy closed her tired eyes,  
"Not really…ever since daddy had the heart attack the other day, and not since Wendy died…"

"I know it hurts, Cindy," Andrew tried to soothe, feeling tears of his own wet his cheeks as he held her tighter,  
"But she's no longer hurting right now, and no matter what you say, none of it is your fault; it's not Carol or Patrick's fault and it's not my or Monica's fault. Wendy had her free will and she used it. But…Sweetheart, she's in the loving arms of the Father God now and she's at peace. She would want you to be, too, you know that. And when your dad wakes up-notice I said WHEN-and he sees you like this, you'd know what he'd say, right?"

Feeling a chuckle escape her throat, Cindy nodded her head weakly,  
"Yes, he'd say, 'Young lady, you need to get some shut-eye, or else you'll fall asleep in your history class tomorrow! And I don't want to hear any complaints from him about your sleeping habits, and this doesn't have anything to do with his nasty smelling breath."

Laughing along with his young human friend, Andrew wrapped his other arm around her and rocked her gently. Feeling her embrace him back softly, the angel rested his cheek on her head,  
"That's my girl…You need to get some sleep, like your mother is doing right now. Get some rest and it will all be okay."

As he whispered these words to her, he looked down and saw that she had finally fallen asleep in the arms of the angel. Not bothering to wipe at the tears on his own face, he continued stroking her hair as she slept.

As the dark afternoon finally turned into night, Rose stopped walking along the hospital grounds and took a seat on the stone bench by the nearby waterfall. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she spotted three small porcelain angels gathered around the beautiful waterfall. Resting her chin in her hands, the elderly-looking angel gazed at the scenery somewhat sadly. She had been out here for what seemed like hours after having helped Tess tell Carol and Cindy what was going on with Carla and the dark angel that had pretended to be here…a dark angel that they didn't even know the name of yet. Now, she just wanted to be by herself to think about everything, especially of what she thought Monica thought of her at the moment. The look of horror in her eyes as she saw her in the hospital halls that morning hurt her deeply, but on the other hand, she knew she couldn't blame her. After all, her friends had spent several days at the hands of a demon they had never known existed!

Sighing softly, Rose rested her head in her trembling hands as she allowed her heart to hurt. She had never been one to show too many emotions, unless she was either alone or with Andrew, but now was one of those times she had to let those tears flow. No, she wasn't angry at her "Angel Boy" for thinking that she would strike him or belittle Monica, but she did still feel terribly hurt at the memory of him trying to kick her out of the cabin.

"Oh Lord, I hope that everything really is all right with Angel Boy and me…I hope he's not afraid of me…"

"No, he's not afraid of YOU, but he sure will be afraid of me!"

Rose whirled around at the sound of the voice that was so similar to hers, but yet so different…there was an evilness, a demonic sound to it that sent shivers up her spine. As she finally turned to the sound of that voice, she gasped as she saw herself looking into the face of her dark angel look-alike.

Andrew woke up some moments later, not knowing that he had fallen asleep, and looked down at Cindy who was still sound asleep in his arms. A sad smile playing on his lips, he ever gently pulled out of her grasp and laid her back down on the chair, all the while grabbing a warm quilt off the back of another chair and wrapping it around her tightly. Spotting another blanket off to the side, he walked around to it and wrapped that one around a still sleeping Carol. Gently stroking back her own hair, he made sure the two humans were sleeping peacefully before he left the room and went out into the hospital hallway, closing the door quietly behind him.

Walking down the long hallway and towards the room where Monica was sleeping at, the angel opened the half-closed door and poked his head inside. Spotting Tess sitting beside their beloved "Angel Girl" and softly humming to keep her sleeping, Andrew exchanged a grateful look with his friend before closing the door once again and heading towards the elevator. He needed some fresh air at the moment…

As the elevator came to the main floor of the hospital, the blonde Search and Rescue angel exited and headed towards the beautiful grounds the building was located. It was a very peaceful scenery, the moonlight shining down on everything and making it all the more lovely. He knew that his best friend would love to see this now, but she really did need some sleep.

All of a sudden, though, he felt an evil presence around him and his heart leapt into his throat at the sudden feeling. Looking around him wildly, the angel wasn't exactly sure what he was doing or where he was going, but he started running. Just running…Where he ended up, however, he didn't expect and he surely didn't expect to see his friend Rose face to face with a look-alike demon.

Tears falling from his saddened, green eyes, Andrew didn't think twice about his own safety as he rushed towards her, yelling,  
"Rose!"

**Chapter 19 **

Philip smiled, as he stood, unseen, next to the cot Monica was sleeping on, before throwing a distasteful look at Tess, who sat by her side humming,  
"Oh, shut up, will ya?" He grumbled, rolling his eyes,  
"How am I supposed to work here with you making all that noise?" Sighing, he turned his attention back to the young angel he had thought of every day since his near victory over her on the ship several months ago. His feelings for her wouldn't go away and he refused to give up on one day being able to claim her as his own,  
"Time to wake up now, sweetness," He whispered in her ear, watching as she shuddered in her sleep,  
"Allow me to remind you of our times together…"

With that, he filled her mind with images of the times aboard both ships, before changing the images of herself to those of Wendy. The demon smiled as he watched the wide range of emotions that crossed her face and he reached out to touch her hair, cursing softly as she jerked away.

Tess frowned, noticing the change in her Angel Girl, as she began to whimper softly and beads of sweat appeared on her face,  
"It's all right, baby," She soothed, stroking Monica's hair worriedly. The angel had only been asleep for about two hours, which Tess knew, that while it may help for a bit, much more than that was needed for her baby to feel like herself again. Looking down, she saw that where Monica had been clutching her pillow in sleep, her knuckles were now white with the force in which she held it as Tess saw her seemingly jerk away from something…or someone.

The older angel looked up, suddenly getting a feeling that they were not alone in this room, but she could see no one. The evil presence remained however and a moment later, Monica had bolted up in bed, her dark eyes wild with fear as she breathed hard. Feeling a hand on her arm, she jerked away impulsively, before realizing it was Tess.

"Angel Girl, it's all right, baby," Tess whispered softly, hoping to calm the terrified angel.

Monica blinked, trying to catch her breath,  
"No, Tess," She replied, getting up from the cot shakily,  
"It's not all right. I don't think it will ever be all right again!"

Tess knew her friend's words were spoken out of exhaustion and fear, not anger, as she could see it on the angel's face,  
"Baby, where are you going?" She asked softly, as Monica headed for the door.

"A walk maybe, Tess. I don't know…I don't know." She replied, her voice quieter, before she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

She walked aimlessly towards Patrick's room, fighting back tears. She opened the door quietly and walked inside of the room, seeing both Carol and Cindy fast asleep beside of his bed. Gently, she ran a hand over Cindy's hair, bending down to kiss the top of her head gently, before looking over at Patrick.

The human she had always viewed as being so strong, looked so defenseless now and it broke her heart once again to see him this way,  
"Please Father, heal this family," She whispered, before softly kissing the man she had grown to love, on the forehead. She watched the three of them for another moment, before slipping from the room, deciding to go outside for some air.

***  
Before Andrew could react any further, Rosaline grabbed Rose's arm and with a laugh, both demon and angel vanished from their spot near the fountain, making it appear as if they had never been there to begin with.

"No!" Andrew cried out, his eyes searching frantically for any sign of either of them, but seeing none. However, just as he turned around once more, he saw another figure approaching him and his heartbeat quickened as he recognized her,  
"Carla?" He said tentatively, immediately seeing the furious look on her face.

The little angel glared at him, fury in her green eyes as she marched up to stand directly in front of him,  
"How dare you!?" She flared, her small hands clenched into fists at her side,  
"How dare you and Monica put the blame about Wendy's death onto me? When the two of you disobeyed the Father's orders!"

"Carla, what are you talking about?" Andrew cried out, his mind torn between listening to this angel rant and wanting to find Rose.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She all but screamed at him, hot tears filling her eyes, which she pushed back, unwilling to cry in front of him,  
"You were supposed to get those keys from Kyle, Andrew, no matter what it took you were supposed to get those keys! Instead, you just stood there and let him leave with her!"

"That is not what I was told to do, Carla! We don't interfere with free will-you know that!" Andrew argued back, his heart racing at her accusations. He hadn't missed the Father's orders, he was sure of that.

"Wendy was supposed to live! She wasn't even of supposed to have been violated by Kyle, but your beloved friend didn't do what she was supposed to do either! That's why she was sent there, because the Father knew how much Monica supposedly loved her and wouldn't allow her to go through that at 13 years old! But you both turned your backs when that little girl needed you both the most!" Carla's eyes sparked fire as her anger raged,  
"Then you want to blame me? Maybe the two of you should take a good look in the mirror, Andrew and then decide where to cast your blame!"

"No one has blamed you, Carla!" Andrew cried, trying to get through to her,  
"And the things you are saying cannot be true or we would have done what we were supposed to do!"

She laughed coldly,  
"Oh right! Like Monica would do that again? Do you really believe that, Andrew? I thought the two of you were there to help me, but you were both so worried about your own feelings about what you were supposed to do that you did NOTHING!"

Tears flooded his eyes at her words and the things she was insinuating. Surely if Monica had orders to intervene, she would have, regardless of the pain it would cause her, wouldn't she?

Seeing the tears in his eyes, Carla smiled,  
"You're seeing the truth now, aren't you? You know you could have tried harder to stop Wendy from going with him, so stop pointing the finger at me, Andrew! And she wouldn't have even gone with him at all if your best friend had just done her job!" Turning on her heel, the angel stormed away, leaving Andrew staring after her in stunned silence.

Tears escaping his eyes, he turned around the other way, wishing to see Rose standing there as he desperately wanted to know she was all right as well as needing someone to talk to right now, but there was no one. Lowering his face into his hands, he sobbed for a moment, before the sound of a small cry, caused his head to jerk up.

His eyes met those of Cindy's; her face tear-streaked and obviously having heard every word,  
"Cindy…" He uttered, taking a step towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She cried out, the anguish in her voice stopping him in his tracks,  
"You and Monica could have stopped it all and you didn't! You didn't! Both of you just stay away! You both lied to me and didn't help Wendy! She would still be here, Andrew! She would still be here!" Sobbing her heart out, the teenager turned and ran as fast and as far as she could away from the angel.

Monica wandered around the hospital grounds and the surrounding area, her head lowered, as she walked down the paths and through the gardens on the warm spring night. She longed for sleep in her human form, but knew it would only result in more nightmares and she felt like she couldn't take many more of those before she lost her mind altogether.

Thinking she heard footsteps behind her, she whirled around, her heart racing, but she saw no one there. Swallowing the lump of fear that had sprung to her throat, she turned back around, just in time to run right into Rose. A startled cry escaped her lips, before she realized who it was and she breathed a sigh of relief…one however that would be short-lived.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Rose asked, crossing her arms in front of her,  
"Out looking for Andrew, I suppose?"

Monica's eyes widened in fear, hearing the tone Rose was taking with her,  
"No, just walking," She responded shakily.

"Well, you certainly have made a mess of things, I'll give you that. Patrick laying in there on his death bed because you insisted on going to the funeral and of course, you had no problem getting Andrew to do what you wanted him to do as usual," Rose rolled her eyes,  
"You certainly are a manipulative little angel, Monica."

"What is the matter with you?" Monica hissed, her exhaustion beginning to fuel the Irish temper,  
"This afternoon you were all full of apologies and now this?"

"Had you fooled, didn't I?" She chuckled, her eyes glaring right into the younger angel's brown-eyed gaze,  
"Andrew is easy to fool and he'll buy into just about everything I say. He's stupid that way, you know. Doesn't see people or angels for who or what they are. Just like he doesn't see you for what you are. You on the other hand, were not fooled, but then it's no secret that you like me about as much as I like you, which isn't saying a lot now, is it? You don't like me because Andrew is so close to me, isn't that it, Monica? Well, here's a little secret for you. You know why Andrew wants to go to casework, don't you, Monica?" Not getting a reply, she continued,  
"Because he screwed up so badly with Wendy. He was supposed to get those keys from Kyle and he blew it."

"That's a lie!" Monica snapped, her pale face flushed with fury over what Rose was saying.

"He's been jealous of your relationship with that family for years, Monica. Hated the time you spent with them after your assignment with them was over. So it made not one bit of difference to him if Wendy left with Kyle or not, though what he didn't expect was for her to die. Of course, he'd never tell you this. He'd be afraid he'd come down off that pedestal you have him on."

Her temper reaching its limit, Monica lunged at the older angel, but Rose grabbed hold of her firmly and backed the Irish angel up against the building, her hand moving to grab a handful of her hair, causing Monica to cry out in pain and be unable to move.

"Now you listen here, Angel Girl," Rose spat the words out at her, as the nails on her other hand dug deeply into Monica's arm,  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll convince him to stay in Search and Rescue and my guess is that after hearing the truth about him, you don't want him working with you anymore anyway. It will be in your best interest to heed my advice."

"Are you threatening me, Rose?" Monica asked, her voice shaking madly, despite her attempts to stay strong.

"No, baby girl," She laughed at the use of one of Andrew's terms of endearment for her,  
"I'm promising you." With a shove, the older angel released her and calmly walked away.

Trembling madly, and trying to convince herself that the words Rose had spoken about Andrew were simply not true, the little Irish angel turned and bolted in the opposite direction, only knowing that right now, if Rose was here, she wanted to be at the cabin and as far away from her as possible.

Rose awoke with a low moan as her hand reached up to rub her head. The demon had thrown her in the cabin with a toss, but what really surprised Rose was the fact that she hadn't been hurt anymore than she had. Granted, her head ached a bit from where it had hit on the floor, but other than that, she was unharmed.

Getting up slowly, she sank down onto the couch as tears filled her eyes. No, she wasn't harmed, but she had a feeling, a terrible feeling that others were about to be, and her only consolation was knowing that Andrew had seen the look-a-like demon,  
"Oh Andrew," She whispered sadly,  
"Please be careful and take care of that Angel Girl of yours. I have a feeling trouble is coming your way, honey."

"Tess!" Andrew called out, bursting into the room where he had last seen Tess and Monica,  
"Have you seen Cindy?" His eyes moved from his supervisor to the empty bed,  
"Where is Monica?"

Tess looked up in alarm as she rose to her feet, seeing the tears on her Angel Boy's face,  
"She had a nightmare, baby, though I'm not convinced it is as innocent as that now. Baby, what is wrong?"

Through tears, Andrew told her about Rose and the demon and how they had both vanished, then he told her about Carla and her accusations and Cindy overhearing the whole thing,  
"Tess, I don't want to believe the things she was saying about Monica, but…"

"Then you don't believe them, baby!" Tess stated firmly, her own heart racing with all that had transpired,  
"Not till you can talk to her about it."

"Where is she, Tess?"

"I don't know, baby. I haven't seen her in awhile," Tess began, but Andrew cut her off.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" He ran his hand over his tear-streaked face, his emotions more confused than they had ever been, but despite the things Carla had said, he was still worried,  
"Carla is running around here and maybe a demon as well and you don't know where she is?"

"No, Andrew, I don't!" Tess snapped back, her own concern for all involved reaching its breaking point,  
"We need to find not only her, but Cindy and Rose as well before things get anymore out of control around here," Forcing herself to calm down a little, she reached over and wrapped her arms around her young friend,  
"We'll find them, baby, and then we'll sort out this whole mess, all right?"

Andrew nodded as he held tightly to her, closing his eyes against his grief…and doubts.

**Chapter 20 **

As Monica watched through horrified eyes as Rose finally disappeared from her sight, the little Irish angel abandoned her journey through the hospital courtyard and ran back inside. She had to find Andrew; her best friend could be in trouble now for all she knew. Her heart continued racing like a thousand horses all at once and she nearly stumbled as she entered the huge building once again. Finding the main lobby almost deserted except for a few nurses walking about and heading into elevators to a different floor, Monica ran as fast as her feet would allow. Finally finding the nearest elevator that went to the J Wing, which Patrick's room was on, the angel walked in and went to the very top. Although it was only a few seconds before she got to that specific floor, it seemed like hours for Monica.

As soon as the doors opened, the young angel ran, her mind in a whirl, towards the room where she had left Tess not too long ago. As she came upon the small room, Monica burst through the door and her eyes widened as she saw Tess holding Andrew tightly in her arms and whispering reassuring words into his ear.

"Andrew?" She whispered, causing her best friend to pull out of their supervisor's arms and whirled around to face her.

"Angel Girl?" He choked out, immediately running towards her and grabbing her around the waist, hugging her as tightly as he dared. Feeling her trembling underneath his touch and holding onto him just as tightly, Andrew never let her go as he spoke,  
"Monica, where we you?! With everything going wrong like it is, I was so worried about you…"

"I was going out to get some fresh air, Andrew, but…" Monica started, but stopped in mid-sentence as she wasn't sure she should tell her about her evil encounter with Rose and the threat that she made just a few minutes ago.

"But?" Andrew repeated, gently pulling away and taking her tear-streaked face into his hands,  
"What's wrong, baby girl?" Tears flooded his own eyes as she saw the torturous pain in her doe-like eyes that he loved so much.

Sensing Tess coming over to the two of them and standing beside him, Andrew however kept his eyes on his best friend as she whispered shakily.

"Andrew…Rose…"

"What about Rose, Angel Girl?" Andrew soothed, stroking her auburn hair with his hands.

"Andrew, that…that could not have been a dark angel from earlier!" She finally burst out,  
"It was Rose! She came to me just now and-and…threatened me!"

"What?!" Tess burst out, her brown eyes widening in shock and confusion radiating from her features.

"Oh Andrew, it was all a lie from earlier!" The Irish angel sobbed heart-brokenly as she tried to keep her eyes on Andrew,  
"It was a lie! She said that she fooled us and-"

"Angel Girl, this can't be true!" Andrew interrupted suddenly, his hands never leaving his friend's gentle face,  
"It can't be, because I saw…"

At his sudden words, Monica felt her heart shatter and she trembled from head to toe as she whispered,  
"You don't…believe me?"

Taken aback at those words from his friend and fellow angel, Andrew sucked in a shaky breath and drew her to himself once more, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Although she was sobbing brokenly on his shoulder, Monica still held onto him tightly, too. Hearing her best friend speak into her ear, the angel tried to assure herself that it was the truth, but she found a part of herself doubting it.

"Baby, that's not what I mean…" He whispered tenderly as tears trailed down his cheeks now,  
"Monica, I know that wasn't Rose…"

"I thought you would believe me, Andrew," Monica cried into his shoulder as she held him around the waist even tighter,  
"Who else could it have been…it was Rose, Andrew, it was Rose…"

Silence filled the room before Tess finally spoke up, laying a hand on each of her friend's shoulders as she did so,  
"Babies, something is most terribly wrong here and I'll be right back. I need to straighten a certain angel out and Angel Girl…it's not Rose. Listen to Andrew, all right, baby? And Angel Boy, you listen to Monica just the same. I'll be back, you two…" Gently embracing each of her 'Angel Babies' tightly yet quickly to herself, she then headed towards the door quickly, determined to put Carla in her spot once and for all. That little angel wasn't going to get away with what she had done and her accusations from earlier; there was no way.

Carla stormed back into the motel room over an hour later where she had been staying that past week, fury and hatred burning through her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before and if she was honest with herself, she felt a little frightened about it. Turning around to slam the door shot and lock it tightly behind her, she then whirled around and suddenly gasped as she saw Tess standing in front of her; her arms were crossed in front of her chest and the look in her eyes was the most angriest she had ever seen before. Her brown eyes held total fire and disgust that Carla backed away and ran right into the door behind her.

"Don't even TRY leaving, Carla!" Tess snapped heatedly, taking a step closer to her,  
"You and I are going to have a little talk whether you like it or not-"

"Look Tess, I'm not afraid of you, all right?" She angrily snapped back sarcastically, shooting her own glare at the oldest angel although her heart was pounding loudly in her chest,  
"And if you're here to try and set me straight, you have another thing coming for you-"

"No." Tess snapped, coming closer until her nose was just inches away from Carla's,  
"YOU have another thing coming, missy." Without missing a beat, she grasped Carla by the arms and practically carried her over to the bed and plopped her down on it. Not bothering to sit down herself, she instead crossed her arms before her and stared at her with a look that challenged the youngest angel to do anything about it,  
"Now you're going to listen, have you got that?!"

"No, I don't 'got that', Tess!" Carla rose to her feet angrily, but just as she was about to snap again, she was taken by surprise as Tess placed her hands firmly on her shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed,  
"What do you think you're doing-"

"There has been no other way to get through to you, Carla!" Tess fumed,  
"So I am forced to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"And you think I'm going to listen, is that it?" Carla folded her arms mockingly, tilting her head to the side but continuing to stay put as she didn't want to be pushed again.

"Father help me, you better…" The oldest angel grumbled, still standing before her with a furious look on her mahogany face,  
"I don't care if I have to keep pushing you back down on that bed, but you ARE going to listen. Now for starters, who in Heaven's Name do you think you are, Angel Child?!"

"What do you mean?" She looked away from the angel, arms still crossed.

"Don't give me that, missy," Tess hissed, glaring angrily at this belligerent little angel who held so much anger at them all it was unbelievable,  
"Who do you think you are, blaming YOUR mistakes on Monica and Andrew?"

"So that's it!" Carla fumed, rising to her feet again and standing before Tess,  
"You guys do think it's my fault! I knew Andrew was lying when he tried to tell me it wasn't-"

Suddenly taken by surprise as she felt Tess' hands grip her shoulders firmly and then giving her a hard shake, Carla gasped as she was then placed back onto the bed firmly,  
"NOBODY has lied to you, Carla. Nobody that is except for yourself. You have so much hatred and anger burning inside of you right now, that you can't even see the TRUTH!"

"Oh and I suppose you know the truth, Tess?" Carla sarcastically remarked, smirking at the older angel.

"I sure know it a lot better than you do, and not just because I'm hundreds of centuries OLDER than you EITHER!" She tried to keep herself under control as she gave the angel a piece of her mind,  
"Now you listen and you listen GOOD. The day Wendy died, it wasn't either Monica OR Andrew's fault, Angel Child. You didn't do your part either, and deep inside of that heart that used to be full of love, you KNOW it. You didn't do your assignment; you expected my Angel Babies to do them FOR you and go against the Father's orders! Is that what an angel is supposed to do, Carla? Huh? Go ahead, be truthful for once in a blue moon."

"How can you say this to me, Tess?!" Carla snapped back, wishing she could rise to her feet, but she didn't want to be pushed or shaken anymore so she stayed where she was this time,  
"That wasn't my fault-"

"And will you STOP placing BLAME, Carla?!" Tess interrupted, holding a hand up in front of her. She wished that she could strike the youngest angel's mouth hard, but as an angel, she couldn't do that again and it wasn't right, even as angry as she was at that moment,  
"Nobody started to blame you in the FIRST place! As soon as Andrew told you that Wendy had gotten into that car, YOU immediately placed blame on HIM! And who in the world do you think you are by expecting my Angel Girl to take for that girl what she did for Beth? Beth was an innocent child who ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, while Wendy KNEW what she was doing when she snuck out of the house and got high. She KNEW what was in store for her and she used that free will of hers and it wasn't what God had wanted. He told Monica not to get involved, and she OBEYED the Father, and Andrew on the other hand, wasn't supposed to take those keys from Kyle! You're not GOD, Carla, and you know it. And did it ever enter your mind that maybe…just MAYBE…that was NOT Rose that told you all those lies the other day? Huh?"

"Then who else would it be, Tess?" Carla replied, her voice lowering slightly and she was unable to hold back a few tears of her own.

"You tell me, Carla," Tess retorted, her eyes still on the angel,  
"You've encountered demons before and I would have thought you'd know one when you SEE one. And we all thought we knew you and loved you; but obviously we never knew you to begin with. Now if you would like to try to regain our trust, and in a way that is pleasing to HIM…you know where to find us."

And without waiting for any reply from Carla, Tess disappeared from the motel room, leaving Carla alone as tears fell from her green eyes.

**Chapter 21 **

There was a rare uncomfortable silence between the two younger angels once Tess had departed, before Andrew broke it, by leading his friend over to the cot so they could both sit down.

"I want you to listen to me, Monica, okay? I know you think it was Rose, but let me tell you why I think it was not," His voice was gentle as he explained how he had seen both Rose and the demon Rose outside not long ago before they had both vanished, watching Monica's eyes widen,  
"So, that it how I know that there is one who looks like our Rose."

"I didn't want to believe that any of the things she was saying were true, Andrew," She replied tearfully, clutching his hands tightly,  
"She said that you were jealous of the time I spent with the Hendricksons' and that is the reason you didn't stop Wendy and want to return to casework. She said too that if I knew what was good for me, I'd convince you not to leave Search and Rescue…"

He felt a pang in his heart at the things this demon had said about him and relief filled him that his best friend didn't seem to believe any of them,  
"I know how much the Hendricksons' mean to you, Angel Girl, and I love them too. I never begrudged you one moment spent with them. You know that right?"

"Oh Andrew, you don't even have to say it. I know that, I do, and they love you too," She saw a saddened look come across his face and concern filled her tired features,  
"Andrew?"

He looked into her eyes, wondering how on earth to explain to her the things that Carla had said,  
"I had a little run in with Carla. She made her normal accusations about my failure to take the keys from Kyle and your failure to…" He touched her cheek softly, hating to hurt her with these words again,  
"Intervene."

"I wasn't supposed to, Andrew," She cried out in misery,  
"I wasn't supposed to intervene anymore than you were supposed to take those keys. They had free will, as much as I hate it, they did and we couldn't stop it! How can Carla even think that?"

"I don't know, sweetie," He whispered tearfully to her,  
"But what really matters is that the Father, you and I know it is not the truth, right?" He took her chin into his hand to meet her eyes and waited until she nodded her head before he continued,  
"Sweetheart, Cindy overheard that entire conversation. She's very angry right now and wouldn't even allow me to talk to her about any of it before she ran off-."

"We have to find her, Andrew!" Shakily, the younger angel rose to her feet, prepared to race out the door to search for the hurting teenager,  
"We have to find her now!"

"Listen to me, Angel Girl," Andrew rose as well and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders to stop her,  
"We need to wait for Tess to return, okay? She went to talk to Carla, to try to talk some sense into her…"

"Andrew, her father is in critical condition and her twin sister is dead and she thinks we allowed that to happen!"

"Monica, you're not thinking this through," He admonished her as gently as he could,  
"If we go to her now, it's going to look to her that we are just calling Carla a liar-."

"She IS a liar!" She cried out bitterly.

"She may think it is the truth though, Monica. For all we know this demonic Rose has talked to her too, we don't know, which is why I think we need to wait for Tess. Maybe she will be able to make Carla see the truth and then we can all go to Cindy together and make her see it. Don't you see, sweetie? That demon was trying to turn you against me, the same way Carla was trying to turn me against you by the things they were saying. There has to be a connection there," His tormented green eyes pleaded with her for understanding.

Monica saw the desperation in his eyes as she thought about all that he had just said. Her eyes welling up with hot tears, she covered her face with her hands and gave into them,  
"I'm sorry…I just can't do this anymore…I can't…"

Tears in his own eyes, Andrew gathered her to him and held her tightly. He knew he was almost at the end of his rope with all that had happened, and knew Monica, in her current state, was hanging on to the end of it by a thread. The only thing he hadn't told her was what Tess had said about feeling an evil presence in this room while his friend had been caught up in another nightmare, and he decided against it. Right now, Monica thought they were simply horrible nightmares depriving her of rest she needed, and to tell her any suspicions about Philip being present, would just be too much for her right now, though he couldn't help but to feel his own anger at the demon welling up inside of him once more,  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," He soothed, pressing her head against his shoulder as he fought back his own tears,  
"And you can do this, sweetheart. Tess should be back soon and hopefully with Carla and we'll sort this entire thing out. We'll find Rose and she can remove any doubts you may have about how she feels about us. We'll talk to Cindy and make her see the truth. She grew up with us telling her about free will, you know that. She just needs to be reminded after hearing such harsh things from Carla," He heard her weary sobs beginning to quiet as she listened to his words, so he continued,  
"Then you know what? We're going to leave the Hendricksons' in Tess and Rose's capable hands, knowing that the Father is in control, and you and I are taking a night off at the cabin. We'll get a fire going and I am going to fix us a bite to eat, followed by my famous sleep potion, which allows exhausted angels dreamless sleeps."

"You don't have a famous sleep potion," Monica responded, her voice caught between a sob and a laugh.

"Ah, but I do," Andrew chuckled, relieved at the sound of laughter from her,  
"You only think you know all there is to know about me, dear Angel Girl, but I am full of surprises," He pulled away a little to look into her eyes,  
"Better?" He asked gently, wiping at her tears.

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks to you." She responded softly with a small smile.

"What do you say we go and check on Patrick, and then we wait for Tess?" He suggested and seeing her nod, he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders and led her from the room.

Cindy wandered the grounds of the hospital, the tears over what she had heard refusing to end. How could those things possibly be true? How could Monica and Andrew have failed Wendy so terribly?

Looking up, she saw a familiar face, and though she didn't know this angel well, her tears began to flow at full force once again,  
"Rose, it isn't true, is it? Monica and Andrew aren't really at fault for what happened to Wendy, are they?"

Sighing softly, the demon took the girl into her arms, smiling to herself at how very easy this was,  
"Oh Cindy honey, I'm afraid so."

**Chapter 22**

"I don't understand though, Rose," Cindy wept miserably,  
"How could Andrew and Monica do this to me…to Wendy…to my dad?"

"Andrew and Monica didn't do anything to you or your family, baby," The sound of Tess' voice interrupted the teenager as both she and "Rose" looked up in surprise,  
"And the other thing you don't understand is that this person you are speaking with right now is not who you think it is. You heard us at breakfast this morning-this is not Rose, but a dark angel who looks like her but is trying to fool you. Don't let her succeed in doing so baby."

Without even thinking about it, Cindy pulled away from the demon, her blue eyes now filled with not only confusion, but also fear,  
"This isn't Rose?"

"No Cindy, this is not Rose. Rose would never allow her friends to be accused of hurting anyone, though there was a time when a certain angel named Carla wouldn't allow that either, but I have a feeling that our Carla has also been visited by this impostor. Now, in the name of the Father, get out of here!"

Tess' tone was filled with authority and with a scowl, the demon Rose look-alike vanished from sight. The older angel then turned her attention back to the teenager,  
"Baby, you have heard nothing but lies in the last half hour, I'm sorry to say, some of them from someone who should have known better, but nevertheless, lies."

Shocked beyond words at what the older angel had just told her, Cindy looked at the spot to where the demonic Rose had just stood and back towards Tess, her mouth hanging open,  
"I-I don't understand, Tess…"

"Baby, everything we told you earlier at breakfast was the truth," Tess repeated, stepping forward towards Cindy and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder,  
"You have never experienced anything like this before-demons and dark angels. But they are everywhere, and you have just come face to face with one who was trying her hardest to be someone she's not, trying to be someone that we all love."

Cindy stared into Tess' earnest brown eyes, her own blue eyes still filled with confusion but it appeared to the older angel that the teenager did seem to believe her words. Seeing the young girl shake her head and tears filling her swollen eyes, Tess watched as Cindy opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Finally, the elderly angel stepped forwards and wrapped the human in her arms gently,  
"It's all right, baby, it's all right. Just let it out." Feeling the girl's hands clutching her back for dear life and heart-breaking sobs escaping her, Tess closed her eyes and smiled sadly as she continued to hold Cindy.

"I-I'm just so scared, Tess…I'm so scared for my daddy…What's going to happen to him?" The human girl choked out weakly.

"I know you're scared, honey," Tess soothed, rocking her back and forth,  
"That's why your friends and family are here, and if it God's will that your daddy lives through this, then he will. Put him in the Lord's hands, and we'll all help you and your mom through this; you must trust us."

"I'm trying, Tess," Cindy sobbed as she buried her face into the angel's shoulder.

After spending some time alone thinking about all that had occurred with the demon look-alike and herself over an hour ago, Rose left the cabin and finally returned to the hospital where Patrick was a patient at. Her mind was reeling over what she was going to say to Andrew and Monica once she returned, but she tried to keep focus on one thing at a time and that was knowing that her friends were all right.

Suddenly appearing in the room where Monica had stayed the night with Tess on the cot, the red-haired angel poked her head in and spotted her and Tess' "Angel Boy" sitting on the cot in the corner of the room, his arm wrapped tightly around Monica's shoulders, his cheek resting against the crown of her auburn head. The Irish angel's arm was wrapped around her best friend's waist tightly and even from where she stood in the doorway, Rose could spot the tears on Monica's pale cheeks. Taking a hesitant step closer to the two angels, Rose sucked in a deep breath before she spoke out.

"Andrew? Monica?"

Lifting his cheek off of Monica's head, Andrew's green eyes widened as he spotted his friend and former supervisor. Knowing deep down in his heart that this was the real Rose and not her impersonator, as he saw a look of pain on her elderly looking features and her clothing was wrinkled, Andrew released his hold gently on Monica, who he saw was looking hesitantly at Rose, the human angel walked towards her.

"R-Rose?" He stuttered, approaching her,  
"Is that…really you?"

Tears filling her own light blue eyes as she saw how hesitant her dear friend appeared as he spoke her name, Rose gave her head a weak nod and looked him directly in the eye,  
"It's me, Angel Boy. It's Rose, the real Rose." Looking back and forth between her former charge and Monica, the elderly angel's face held a pleading look which didn't go unnoticed to either of the younger angels. Turning her eyes back to Andrew and seeing him exchanging a look with Monica, Rose's heart leaped into her throat nervously as she saw the Irish angel also rise to her feet and walk shakily towards her, too.

Suddenly, she found Andrew's arms wrapped around her tightly and a small smile played on the Search and Rescue supervisor's lips as she hugged him tightly back. Looking over his shoulder at Monica, Rose released her hold on him with one arm and reached out towards the youngest angel with the other hand. Seeing the hesitant look flashing in her brown eyes and the tears still shining in them, Rose was finally able to meet her blue eyes with Monica's and still holding her hand out, the oldest angel smiled tearfully as she finally felt the Irish angel's hand clasp into hers gently. Giving it the most gentle of all squeezes, and still holding tightly to Andrew with her other arm, Rose closed her light blue eyes and sighed softly, praying with all of her heart to God to heal and restore everyone, human and angel, who was involved and hurt through the acts of a demon named Rosaline.

But, invisible to the three angels and smiling proudly as he sensed what Rose was praying about, Philip smirked wickedly and shook his head, clucking his tongue with mock sympathy,  
"Oh babies, Rosaline isn't the only one who's here…"

**Chapter 23 **

Minutes later, Rose listened attentively as Andrew explained what had occurred between he and Carla as well as Monica's confrontation with demonic Rose, but just as he was explaining about Tess going to try to speak with Carla, the door to the room opened once more and Tess and Cindy walked in to join them.

Andrew froze for a moment, thinking about Cindy's reaction to him after she had overheard the untruths that Carla had stated so firmly outside, and he wondered if anything had changed since she had run away from him. Cautiously, he ventured a step closer to her,  
"Cindy, I-."

"No, Andrew," The teenager interrupted softly, her voice still laced with tears and sorrow,  
"Tess explained it all to me and I'm so sorry. I knew deep down that you and Monica would never allow harm to come to Wendy if you could help it…I know that…" As fresh tears fell from her eyes, Andrew caught her up in his arms and held her tightly as she whispered once more,  
"I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be, honey," He whispered gently to her,  
"You heard some terrible things that would be enough to confuse anyone."

Cindy nodded her head and after a few moments, gently pulled away to approach Monica, who also had tears glistening in her dark eyes,  
"I never should have doubted you either, Monica. You've always been a big sister to me and to Wendy and to even think that you would allow harm to come to her was wrong."

"I only wish I could have done more," the Irish angel whispered brokenly as she wrapped her arms around the young girl.

"What happened with Carla, Tess?" Andrew asked softly, turning his attention away from his best friend and Cindy.

"Well, baby, I'd like to think I got through to her, but only time will tell," She smiled at Rose then,  
"And it sure is good to have you back, baby."

"Lets just hope it stays that way," Rose replied with a sigh,  
"From what Andrew tells me, this other demon has been messing with Carla's head as well. We need to get rid of that evil one once and for all so things can go back to normal around here."

"I'm afraid we have one more problem, other than Patrick's health, babies," Tess said quietly, looking to make sure that Cindy and Monica were still speaking quietly together,  
"I've already told Andrew as much, but I'm getting the distinct feeling that these horrible nightmares our Angel Girl has been having are not just coincidence."

Rose frowned as she glanced over at the Irish angel, who had finally gotten Cindy to lie down on the cot. The older angel had never recalled seeing Monica looking quite so exhausted and it was obvious the lack of rest was taking a toll on her emotionally,  
"What are you thinking, Tess?"

"Philip." Andrew all but spat out the word, his eyes flashing with disgust and anger at the mere mention of the name.

Rose looked startled by the near hatred that shone in her Angel Boy's eyes, though she knew of his fierce protectiveness of the little Irish angel,  
"So you think he has made an appearance as well then?"

Before Tess could reply, Andrew spoke up once more, trying to keep his voice quiet lest Monica should overhear,  
"I don't think he ever left to begin with, Rose," He stated firmly, the thoughts he had been having now being vocalized,  
"I think he finds it impossible to stay away from her and he's trying to push her as far towards the edge as he possibly can and with everything else that has happened, she isn't too far away from it. I'm telling you both right now, he doesn't want to mess with me this time."

"Angel Boy, you need to settle down about this," Tess advised as gently as she could,  
"I think it's time that the two of you had a night off. Take Monica and go to the cabin. Rose and I can keep an eye on things here and let you both know if you are needed. But you need to cool off and she needs to rest. You can fight demons off with the love of the Father, Andrew, but not with hate. That anger in your heart right now, will not keep Philip away tonight, so you need to get rid of it, all right? Now, will you two be all right, or should Rose stay with you as well?"

"I'm sure Andrew can handle it, Tess," Rose replied, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder,  
"But Tess is right, honey. If for no other reason, you put that anger aside tonight for her, all right?"

Andrew nodded his head numbly, trying to shake off the feelings he had about this demon as he approached his friend, who was gently stroking Cindy's hair as she slept. He watched, his heart aching as tears continued to fall from her brown eyes, even though they never left Cindy's face.  
"Angel Girl?" He waited until she looked up at him before he continued gently,  
"You need to get some rest, sweetie, so we're going to the cabin. Tess and Rose will keep an eye on things here, all right?"

"Andrew, I can't…Patrick-."

"Patrick is stabilized for the night," He interrupted her, as he knelt down in front of her and took her hands up in his own,  
"And you cannot keep going like this, little one, or you won't be any good to the Hendricksons' if they need you. Though this has all been horrible, it feels ten times worse to you because you need to sleep, Monica," Reaching up, he touched her cheek with the back of his hand,  
"Please? Come with me for the night?"

"I'm afraid to sleep," She whispered, tears coursing down her face,  
"The dreams, Andrew…I can't take anymore…I can't.."

"I know, baby and I'm going to be right there with you and I will do all I can to chase them away, all right? We could both use a quiet evening away from here, so please say you'll come along." His eyes pleaded with her and he saw her nod just as she burst into tears. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to her feet and gently led her over towards the door.

"Get her out of here, honey," Rose said softly as she reached to kiss Andrew's cheek as she gave Monica's hair a gentle stroke,  
"We'll be there if you need us."

"Thanks, Rose," He whispered, managing a smile for her,  
"I'm glad you're all right and you two be careful, okay?"

"We will be, baby," Tess replied gently, ruffling his hair affectionately,  
"You remember what I said," She reminded him before turning her attention to her Angel Girl,  
"You try to relax, baby and let Andrew take care of you tonight. We both know he is good at that, and don't tell him this, but I think he enjoys it." She smiled as a shaky laugh escaped the Irish angel, before she opened the door for the pair.

Once they had departed, Rose looked at Tess worriedly,  
"Do you think they'll be all right?"

"As long as Andrew keeps that anger of his at bay, Rose, I think they'll be fine. It's hard to say what will happen though if he doesn't. He could very well endanger them both."

**Chapter 24**

Carla stood outside of the hospital once again and stared up at the tall building. Unlike the last time she had been here, and had yelled at Andrew like she never had before, her anger was now gone and in its place was guilt and embarrassment over what she had done to everyone, especially to two specific angels who were her friends. Her cheeks starting to flush red and unable to stop the tears from falling from her green eyes, the youngest angel turned around, stopping herself from entering that hospital, and prepared to leave; but before she could get any further, a dark figure appeared in front of her and Carla sucked in her breath, remembering what Tess had said earlier about the demon look-alike.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" The look-alike raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest,  
"Carla, I thought you knew better than to come back here after what Andrew and Monica did to you-"

"Rosaline, just get out of my way, all right?" Carla snapped, her green eyes flashing with anger as she knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was truly a demon.

"Rosaline?" She repeated, raising her other eyebrow high,  
"Oh honey, it's Rose-"

"Look, I know who you are!" Carla shouted, pointing a shaky finger at the dark angel in front of her,  
"And YOU know who you are! You're not Rose, and you never will be, so just get out of my way and stay away from all of us!" Forcing herself to push past the dark angel and marching away, Carla suddenly yelped at the firm grip of Rosaline's hand on her arm and her nails digging into her skin.

"Well, now honey, that's no way to treat a friend, is it?" Rosaline smirked at her and continued gripping her arm. Giving it a squeeze and then shaking the blonde angel sharply, the demon looked straight into Carla's eyes,  
"No, I didn't think so, Angel Child. Now you listen to me and you listen good, baby. If you so much as breathe a word anymore about me, or about our little encounter, you won't be around anymore to breathe and you'll be sorry. Have we got that clear, Angel Child?" Smiling wickedly at the angel and releasing her grip on her, Rosaline watched as Carla, without saying a word, ran as far away from the hospital as possible.

Several moments later, the angel turned back around and nearly sobbed with relief-and fear-as she saw that Rosaline was gone from her sight.

The red Cadillac convertible that carried the two human angels, pulled up finally in front of the brick cabin that had become a safe haven for Andrew and Monica, along with Tess, Rose and Carla. Glancing over at his dearest friend and seeing a slight trace of fear crossing her pretty features, Andrew lifted his hand off of the steering wheel and reached for her trembling hand, taking it into his own and squeezing it gently.

"It's going to be all right, baby girl," He whispered, meeting her exhausted brown eyes with his own tired green ones,  
"You trust me, right?"

Returning the hand squeeze and forcing a smile on her lips, Monica whispered,  
"With my entire existence, Andrew."

Reaching up with his other hand and stroking her cheek lovingly, the Search and Rescue angel unbuckled his seat belt and pushed open the door. Climbing out and turning around to wait and see if his friend was following, but seeing that she wasn't, Andrew's heart tugged with the utmost sympathy and he walked around to her side of the car. Opening it for his best friend and fellow angel, Andrew offered her his hand and he helped pull her to her feet. Feeling her shaky arms wrap tightly around his waist, as if he was the strength she was lacking, Andrew responded by wrapping his own arm around her shoulders tightly and helping her along the way to the front steps of the cabin they hadn't set foot in since Patrick's heart attack.

Placing the keys to Tess' car back into his pocket and reaching for the door knob with his free hand, he breathed a sigh of relief as it once again opened easily, as it always did every time the angels came to his place for relaxation and a place to stay while in human form. Pushing it open with his hand, the angel led his friend into the cabin and, not releasing her from his hold around her shoulders, Andrew then closed the door behind him. Guiding Monica over to the couch as he saw that she looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion and fatigue, the human angel set her down in front of the fireplace and grabbed a warm quilt from off of the couch, draping it over her shoulders.

"I'll be back in a flash, Angel Girl," He finally spoke, making sure his best friend was toasty warm in front of the fire,  
"I'm going to go and brew up some coffee for us." Smiling as he saw the small token of a grin cross her angelic features, Andrew glanced one last time at her before turning around and heading into the kitchen. As he opened the door, however, he stopped cold in his tracks at what he saw.

Carla was sitting at the kitchen table, her head lowered into her arms and her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

Monica slightly shivered as she looked around the living room, her eyes taking in the familiar surroundings she was just in several days ago. Only that time, the cabin was always very safe to her; but this time, she still sensed some evil presence in the same room with her and a shiver traveled up and down her spine at the feeling.

Wrapping the quilt tighter around her, all the while waiting for her best friend to return with a cup of coffee, Monica closed her eyes and forced herself to take deep breaths,  
'He's only in the next room…he'll be back in just a moment, Monica.'

"Why hello there, my little angel."

Nearly jumping out of her skin at the sound of the evil voice that had invaded her dreams for so long for so many months, the Irish angel forced herself to pull herself together as she looked in the other direction and found herself looking into the hard, evil eyes of Philip.

"What do you want?" Monica uttered tearfully, her voice shaking with fear,  
"Why-why are you here…?"

Shrugging his shoulders and raising his eyes to the ceiling as if he was an innocent being, Philip took a step closer to her and winked at the Irish angel mockingly,  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm finally here, and the fun can start now."

Chuckling to himself, he suddenly disappeared in a flash as if he was never there to begin with.

**Chapter 25 **

"Carla?" Andrew whispered, watching as she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. He felt more than a little hesitant, considering the last time he had seen her earlier today, so he proceeded with caution.

Carla looked up at him as the tears continued to fall from her eyes,  
"A..Andrew." She stammered between sobs,  
"Oh Andrew…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Feeling a little less defensive, the older angel approached her and sat down in the chair next to her,  
"You made some pretty strong accusations the last few days," He remarked softly, though there was no anger in his voice.

"I know…I know and they were wrong…I was wrong!" She wiped at her eyes with a trembling hand as she tried to calm down enough to speak,  
"I knew when I was assigned Wendy's case that it wasn't just any assignment…this girl was your friend, and like family to Monica and I was so afraid of messing it up…I tried to get Wendy to befriend me, but she wanted little to do with me and I got scared. I knew how awful you two would feel if anything happened to her and I didn't know what else to do! Then Monica showed up as Wendy was sneaking out for the party, and I thought that she could handle it from that point forward and then when she didn't, I did the same thing with you and I stopped trying altogether," She lowered her head once more as the tears flowed freely,  
"I was so afraid of failing this one…that I did nothing, Andrew! I did nothing! And then wanted to blame anyone else but myself, but it was my fault all along. I'm just so sorry…"

With a sigh, Andrew reached over and pulled the young angel into his arms, knowing she was indeed truly sorry and that Tess had been able to get through to her,  
"It's okay, Carla," He whispered gently.

"Then..then I ran into that demon again today…the one who looks like Rose, only this time I knew who she really was and I told her so…she told me I had better not mention anything about her to anyone or I'd be sorry and I am sorry…sorry I ever listened to her in the first place!"

"We all know about her, Carla," Andrew replied gently,  
"She's caused plenty of hurt feelings the last few days, but we know what she is now and that she isn't Rose." He heard Carla's sobs beginning to diminish as he rocked her gently in his arms. Opening his mouth to say something else, he stopped suddenly, getting an overwhelming feeling of dread. Pulling away, he rose shakily to his feet,  
"Monica…"

As he bolted out the kitchen door, Carla close on his heels, he found his dearest friend huddled on the couch, her body shaking uncontrollably as tears fell from her eyes,  
"Angel Girl? What is it?" He sat down beside of her, confusion on his face as she made no eye contact with him and he reached over to place his hands firmly on her trembling shoulders,  
"Monica? What is it, baby? Tell me!" Still not getting a response, he shot a look at Carla, hot tears filling his own eyes,  
"What is wrong with her? Monica!"

Knowledge filled the youngest angel's heart as she met her green eyes with Andrew's identical ones,  
"She's experiencing flashbacks, Andrew," She whispered shakily,  
"Something must have triggered it…"

Andrew's eyes scanned the room, but he saw no one as he took his best friend's hands into his own, finding them to be ice cold. He could plainly see the flashes of pain in her dark eyes as she saw things in her mind that he could not imagine and seeing her hurting like this was more than he could bear and he felt powerless to bring her back to him,  
"Damn you, Philip!" He cried out, tears escaping his eyes,  
"Where are you!?"

His sudden outburst seemed to shake the younger angel from the visions as she let out a small cry, her eyes, swimming with tears, finally meeting his as she shakily whispered his name before throwing herself into his arms,  
"Andrew…Andrew…" She uttered over and over between sobs.

"I've got you, baby girl, I've got you," He sobbed, crushing her to him as she continued to tremble uncontrollably.

"He's…never going to leave me alone…" She whimpered, burying her face against the nape of his neck.

"Was he here, sweetheart?" Andrew uttered, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair in an effort to calm her.

"Y…Yes," She replied, closing her eyes painfully,  
"But I don't think he ever left, Andrew…this was just the first time I've seen him is all."

Andrew let out a shaky breath as he heard her words. Here they had been trying to keep the truth from her, but she had known it all along,  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered gently.

"Because I didn't want it to be true." Came the tearful answer. Slowly, she raised her head, now seeing Carla for the first time and she turned questioning eyes back to Andrew.

"It's okay," He whispered, wiping at the tears on her cheeks as he reassured her.

"Monica," Carla ventured forward and knelt down beside of the couch,  
"I am so sorry…I don't know how I ever could have suggested…" With tears in her own eyes, she related to her former supervisor all that she had told Andrew before adding,  
"I just want you both to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it."

Her hand still shaking, Monica reached out and clasped Carla's hand in her own,  
"It's forgiven, Carla," She whispered, glancing over at her best friend,  
"Isn't it?"

"Of course it is. The important thing is that we have you back now," He replied, still feeling shaky himself. He felt Monica lean back into his arms wearily and he closed them around her once more. He knew now that Philip was unwilling to give up on his friend and Adam had admitted that much to him six months ago. The demon was completely taken with the pretty, auburn haired angel and being in human form and exhausted was making her very vulnerable.

He also knew that his relationship with Monica did not go over well with the demon either and he was more than a little concerned with Philip putting her in a position where she felt she needed to keep him safe,  
"Monica, I want you to listen to me, okay?" He pulled away once more and took her pale face into his hands,  
"No matter what happens, you are not to give in to any demands Philip may make, all right? I mean it, Angel Girl."

"How can you ask that of me?" She uttered tearfully.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," He stated, his voice sharper than he intended it to be, but seeing her lower lip beginning to tremble, his tone softened,  
"I can't bear the thought of him hurting you again, sweetheart, and I don't think you can take that either. He's not going to win, honey, you know that. The Father won't let him," Seeing the tears brimming in her eyes, he pulled her back into his arms. He could feel the tension in her as well as in himself and he knew that their human bodies were in a heightened state of alert now that the demon had shown himself.

"What are we going to do, Andrew?" Carla whispered nervously, still feeling the evil that surrounded them.

"I don't know, Carla," Andrew replied softly, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against the auburn head,  
"I just don't know."

**Chapter 26 **

"I guess I will never understand why Philip keeps coming back after we've all made it perfectly clear that he's not welcome, and that none of us are going with him-especially Monica," Carla shrugged her shoulders helplessly and she lowered her big, green eyes to the floor, sighing,  
"I don't get it…not one bit…"

"Well, he's going to have to give up sooner or later, or he will be one sorry demon if he shows his face to us again-" Andrew started as he continued to hold tightly to his best friend's trembling body, but was suddenly interrupted harshly by an all-too familiar voice. A voice that brought back nightmarish memories for him…

"Oh, I will huh, Angel Boy?" Philip's voice suddenly mocked and Andrew immediately felt his best friend tighten up and he nearly gasped at the force of her arms around him; but the human angel only held to her tighter as he looked over her shoulder and glared at the demon before them all,  
"Well, we'll just see about that."

And before any of the three angels knew what was happening, Philip grabbed hold of Andrew's shoulder and with all the strength a demon possessed, pulled him away from Monica's arms, ignoring the Irish angel's screams, and brought Andrew to him. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, a sharp knife appeared in the demon's hand, and looking straight into Monica's horror-struck brown eyes, Philip pressed the knife up to Andrew's throat,  
"So, little angel, what do you think?"

Tess and Rose walked with Cindy back to Patrick's hospital room later that evening, the teenager's hand holding tightly to Tess' as it shook madly. Upon everything that had happened that day, and those past few horrific weeks, the girl wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold herself together. Her father just had to live; it couldn't be God's will that he die like this, especially after her own twin sister and best friend died only days ago.

Feeling Rose's arm wrap around her shoulders in comfort, Cindy exchanged a glance at the elderly angel and forced a smile on her tired face. Seeing her nod her head encouragingly, the teenager turned back around as they finally neared her father's hospital room again. What she saw there however, made her mouth drop open and dropped Tess' hand.

Patrick's eyes were open and he was talking quietly with Carol and his doctor. Tears immediately filled Cindy's eyes and she ran towards her father's bed,  
"Daddy!"

Upon hearing the sound of his daughter's voice, Patrick weakly turned his head and a smile a mile wide appeared on his weary features,  
"Cindy, sweetheart…"

Nearing the hospital bed and taking a seat in the chair beside of her beloved father, Cindy reached for his hand as tears flooded her eyes once again. Not even noticing her mother in the room with them also, the teenager paid all of her attention to the parent whom she thought they had lost forever,  
"Daddy, you're awake…you're awake!"

"Yes, baby, I'm going to be just fine." Looking lovingly over at his wife, who stood at his other side and holding his other hand, Patrick then turned back to his only daughter,  
"Doctor Keith has informed me about what had happened and the surgery they had to do, but I'll be able to go home next week. I'm going to be just fine." A smile spread across his face, but the smile soon vanished as he spotted Tess and Rose standing in the doorway, watching the scene,  
"Tess?"

Feeling tears threatening her eyes and exchanging a glance at Rose beside of her, Tess nodded her head,  
"Hello, baby, we're glad you're all right."

Expecting the Irishman to snap at her, like the last time they had seen one another at Wendy's funeral just a few days ago, Patrick took Tess by surprise as his eyes softened greatly and a look of guilt crossed over his face.

"Where's Monica? And Andrew?"

"Daddy, I thought…" Cindy started, but her father gently interrupted her by giving her hand a soft squeeze while saying.

"Baby, during this whole ordeal, I was able to hear Monica speaking to me and saying how sorry she was," He spoke weakly, looking over at Carol and seeing her nod her head sadly,  
"Although asleep, our lassie was able to make me rethink everything I had said to both she and Andrew that day. Tess…?" Seeing her look up at him, as she and Rose had come closer to the three humans, Patrick continued,  
"Do you think those two will forgive me?"

A sad smile crossing her gentle features, Rose spoke up for Tess as she saw that her friend was unable to speak, who appeared to be deep in thought over everything,  
"I'm almost positive they will, Patrick." She warmly replied,  
"Don't you think so, Tess?" Smiling over at her slightly younger friend, Rose's smile suddenly disappeared as she saw a look of horror cross Tess' face,  
"Tess?"

"Oh sweet Jesus…They're in trouble, my babies are in trouble." And Tess' eyes immediately flooded over with hot tears as she received the "word" about this sudden news from the Father Himself.

**Chapter 27**

"In trouble?" Cindy uttered, seeing the look on Tess' face,  
"Monica and Andrew? What kind of trouble?"

"Philip, baby," Tess choked out, turning to look at Rose,  
"We've got to go, Rose."

"Who is Philip?" Patrick demanded, not liking the sound of what he was hearing.

"A demon, daddy," Cindy replied shakily, remembering all that Tess and Rose had told she and her mother at breakfast the other morning after Andrew had taken a very shaken Monica out of the cafeteria,  
"He hurt Monica badly and Andrew too, with the help of another dark angel."

Patrick frowned, his eyes filled with his concern,  
"Then go to them, Tess and hurry. As soon as they are able, I want to apologize to Andrew for the way I treated him, and that lass and I have some talkin' to do too," He squeezed his wife's hand,  
"It's no secret we never stopped thinking of her as one of our little girls, despite this angel business and Andrew has become an extended part of our family. Now go and help them, you two, or else I'll have to sort out this Philip fellow myself."

Despite the situation, Tess had to smile,  
"And something tells me he would be one sorry demon if that were to happen, Patrick," Turning back to Rose, her expression turned serious once more,  
"Lets go, baby. I'm afraid those two babies may be in over their heads."

"The Father is looking out for them, Tess," Rose reminded her gently, despite her own mounting concern for the two younger angels.

"I know, but it never hurts to have a few of His angels there to do His work as well," Tess replied, as she and Rose vanished from the room.

Monica starred in wide-eyed horror as Philip held her dearest friend at knifepoint. The very sight of the demon had her shaking uncontrollably once again as images of the horrors he had inflicted upon her passed through her mind. Closing her eyes against the tears, she said a silent prayer for strength and courage, as she felt that she didn't have either right now.  
"Please, Philip," She whispered, rising shakily to her feet,  
"Don't hurt him…" Her eyes met with Andrew's and though his expression was pensive, she could plainly see the fury in his eyes he felt for the demon, as well as a warning reminder of the words he had spoken to her earlier.

"His fate is in your hands, little angel of my heart," Philip replied gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Monica," Carla whispered, her own expression one of pure terror,  
"Remember what Andrew told you…you can't give into him!"

"Why are you doing this?" Monica uttered, not commenting on Carla's words as she faced the demon once more.

"Because I love you, sweet angel," The demon responded calmly, his eyes steadily meeting hers,  
"I can't seem to get you out of my mind after all that we shared before."

Andrew tensed up in anger at the words the demon was so calmly stating, though he tried to remind himself of Tess' words to remain calm. It was difficult however when he watched his best friend, seeing her fear and exhaustion, both of which had been caused by the one who had a firm grip on him now.

A tear made a shiny path down Monica's cheek, though she lacked the energy to get angry at his arrogant words,  
"We didn't 'share' anything, Philip," She replied softly, her saddened eyes meeting with his,  
"What happened was that you took something in a way that was very cruel and demeaning. That isn't love, neither human nor pure. What you did caused me to doubt my worth, to God and to my friends…and you say you love me? You awaken me night after night with horrible nightmares; you threaten my friends…that is in no way love, Philip. It isn't even close."

Philip regarded her in silence for a moment before he glanced at Andrew, who was still being held tightly in his grip,  
"You worry about this friend a lot, Monica. What is the big difference between us that you can care about him and not me?"

Andrew and Carla watched as the Irish angel lifted her eyes to Andrew once more, a flicker of warmth emulating through the pain in her eyes,  
"The differences, Philip, are too numerous to count. Andrew cares about me…loves me with all the love an angel is capable of feeling. Where you bring me nightmares, he chases them away. He gives me back the self worth you take away with your constant reminders of what you did to me. He protects where you antagonize. He is a gift from God, and one that I am thankful for everyday."

"And this kind of love is enough for you?" The demon questioned, never taking his eyes off of the angel who had captured his heart.

"Love is from God, Philip and His love is enough for me, and even though that is the truth, He still gives me friends who love me as well. What more could I want?" Monica felt her heart pounding in her chest as she remained as calm as she possibly could, despite the fact that she was trembling.

"Are you saying, little angel, that even given the chance, you could never love me?" He asked softly, almost sadly.

"Philip, I'm an angel. I'm not even capable of the kind of love you're speaking of. I'm not made that way-."

"But if you were?" He pressed her, loosening his grip on Andrew somewhat as he awaited her answer.

"But I'm not," Monica repeated, but seeing that he wasn't going to give up on this, she continued hesitantly,  
"But if I were, the answer would be no because…" Her brown eyes moved to those of her best friend as tears fell from her eyes,  
"Because if I were made that way, I think my heart would already belong to someone else."

Andrew closed his eyes as tears fell onto his cheeks. No, they were not made that way, but to hear her venture such an answer touched him deeper than anything ever had before, other than the love he felt from the Father and he wanted to weep at her simple honesty in front of one she feared more than all other evils of the darkness combined.

There was silence in the room for a moment and Carla almost felt afraid to breath, but then Philip spoke up once again.

"So, if I wanted to show you how much I loved you, what would you have me do?"

Meeting her eyes with his once more, Monica whispered wearily,  
"Stop trying to hurt me, Philip. Through my dreams, by trying to hurt my friends. You know the sight of you terrifies me, Philip, so please, just go. If you care about me at all, in whatever way you think you do, or are capable of feeling, then just go."

Slowly and with great thought, the demon released his hold on Andrew, though his eyes never left those of the Irish angel,  
"As you wish, little angel." With those words, Philip vanished from the room.

Time stood still for a moment for the three angels, hardly daring to believe that the demon could be gone once and for all and with no more of an argument, but yet, he had been left little to argue with.

Suddenly feeling as if her legs could no longer support her, Monica sank to her knees as she released all the fear she had felt in those moments when Philip had been here holding a knife to her best friend's throat, but yet deep in her heart, she knew it was finally over.

Andrew remained frozen for a moment, his head still swimming with all he had just witnessed between the demon and his best friend and for one of the first times, he found himself speechless.

Wordlessly, and with all the tenderness he could muster, he gently helped Monica to her feet and over to the couch, where he sat down with her and drew her into his arms, just has she had been prior to Philip's arrival. She still trembled from fear and utter exhaustion as she softly cried against his chest, now completely physically and emotionally drained. He exhaled softly, as he felt as if he had been holding his breath forever. Though the knife Philip had been holding at his throat had unnerved him, he had more amazed by the conversation between the demon and the angel he had hurt so terribly.

"I'm going to go and make coffee," Carla offered softly, deciding that the two of them needed a little bit of time alone and she didn't quite feel ready to discuss what she had just witnessed.

"Thanks, Carla," Andrew replied quietly, managing a smile for her, before turning his attention back to his friend. Softly stroking the hair away from her face, he whispered softly,  
"I am so proud of you."

"Don't be," She replied shakily, never lifting her head,  
"I was falling apart inside the whole time."

He knew that there was more he needed to say as he thought back on all the things she had told Philip, but before he could, she interrupted him as her arms tightened around him.

"Hold me tighter, Andrew," She whispered tearfully,  
"Just hold me and tell me it's over."

Drawing her closer and tightening his grip on her, he kissed the top of her head,  
"It's over, baby girl and I've got you, and neither the Father nor I am ever letting you go."

**Chapter 28 **

"…I swear, Rose, if that demon so much as lays a hand on either of those babies, I may do something I'll regret," Tess fumed in anger as the two elderly angels appeared in front of the cabin once again and they raced towards the front door,  
"Philip will never want to mess with me again…"

"Tess, you cannot let that anger get the better of you now," Rose gently admonished her friend and fellow angel,  
"Remember what you told Andrew just the other day about that?"

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly and shakily, Tess closed her deep brown eyes and sighed loudly. She knew that Rose was right, but that didn't stop the anger at both Philip and Rosaline, along with all of the other demons her two precious "Angel Babies" had encountered over the centuries. Reaching for the doorknob and swinging it open, Tess entered, Rose right on her heels, expecting to find some sort of confrontation going on between Philip and her friends. But instead, she found a sobbing Monica on the couch and Andrew was right beside her, holding her as tightly as he could in his arms. His hands were working through her brilliant auburn hair shakily and he was whispering loving words into her ear.

"Babies?" Tess choked out, trying to hold back her tears as she raced into the living room,  
"What happened? We got the Word that something was happening…"

Looking over his best friend's shoulder and into the eyes of his supervisor and Rose, Andrew ignored the tears on his cheeks as he whispered, still cradling the younger angel in his strong arms,  
"He's gone. He's finally gone…"

"Philip?" Rose spoke up, coming close to stand beside Tess.

Nodding his head, even as his cheek lay on top of Monica's head, Andrew sighed deeply and shakily as he continued,  
"He was here…trying to cause more trouble…but Monica was brave enough to face him, and-he may be gone for good this time…" His voice cracked as he went back to stroking his best friend's hair gently.

"Oh my babies, you two are all right, aren't you?" Tess desperately demanded, coming over to where her two dearest friends sat on the couch and knelt beside them and wrapping one arm around Andrew's shoulders and the other around Monica, even as the two angels still clung to one another like a life preserver.

"We're all right, Tess," Andrew smiled weakly in her direction and then turned the smile to Rose, who had also come over to kneel next to them as well,  
"Physically that is…Monica is still rather shaken up by this whole thing. Do you-do you mind if we have some time alone, though? We need to talk over some more things…"

"Of course, Angel Boy," Rose replied, seeing the serious look in her friend's green eyes. Placing a hand on Tess' shoulder and gently prying her away from the two younger angels, Rose encouraged,  
"C'mon, honey, let's go into the kitchen. I think I smell some coffee brewing in there." Seeing her nod her head slightly and releasing her hold on the two human angels, Tess rose to her feet with the help of Rose and they entered through the swinging doors of the kitchen. Who they saw there, however, took their breath away and the dark-skinned angel felt a tearful smile appear on her lips. Carla was standing at the counter, fixing the coffee and she didn't appear to notice the other two motherly angels in the same room with her until Tess spoke up.

"It's good to see you back here, baby."

Twirling around at the sound of her voice, Carla wiped at the hot tears on her cheeks and, without saying a word, ran over to where the supervisor stood and threw herself into her arms with full force.

"You really think it's all over now?" Monica finally whispered, some minutes later as she only continued to hold tightly to her friend like she never had before,  
"You're not just saying that, Andrew…?"

Feeling in his heart that the confrontations they had all had with Philip was indeed over, the Search and Rescue angel knew that he could answer truthfully and he allowed a shaky smile to appear on his lips,  
"I believe that's over with, sweet Angel Girl. I really do; I can feel it in my heart."

"But?" She spoke weakly, her face meshed into his chest, her shoulders still shaking.

"But I-I don't believe everything is over," He dejectedly sighed, never releasing his hold around his best friend,  
"Rosaline is still here…"

Flinching at the sound of the demon who looked so much like Rose, Monica only tightened her arms around Andrew's waist and got as close to him as she could get on the couch,  
"Oh God, why won't she leave us alone, Andrew…?"

"I don't know, baby girl," Andrew choked out, resting his forehead against the crown of her auburn head,  
"But we'll deal with her when she makes an appearance again, and I know we'll be able to handle her. Right now, though…we need to talk about what you told Philip just now…"

"About my heart would belong to someone else?" Monica said, taking Andrew by surprise that she would come right out and say it again. Feeling him nod his head, the Irish angel continued,  
"It's the truth, Andrew. If-if I was able to feel that way for another angel, or if we were humans, I-I know who my heart would belong to; I don't even have to say it, my friend, 'cause I know you know who I mean."

Feeling more tears threaten his green eyes and a deep blush rising to his cheeks, Andrew smiled somewhat weakly and sighed softly,  
"Baby, what you said touched me so deeply, you know that, right?"

"You're my best friend, Andrew," Monica started to sob once again, relieved that he never let go of her as they sat next to one another on the couch,  
"My dearest friend in the world, besides the Father. And…if I could feel that way about anyone, you'd be that one, Andrew. You're always there when I need you, always there to comfort me and hold me when I'm frightened, like even now…You never berate me when I ask questions and even after many fights and arguments…you're always willing to forgive me and welcome me back as your best friend with open arms, just like the Father is."

The tears now streaming down his cheeks, Andrew only tightened his arms around Monica's shoulders, almost afraid that he would hurt her if they got any tighter, and buried his face into her hair. Yes, he knew that if he was able to feel that way about anyone, too, Monica would be the one who would capture his gentle heart. Not sure of what else to say, he only laid several tiny kisses on the top of Monica's tangled auburn head and held her tighter against him until the two angels had fallen asleep.

**Chapter 29 **

Andrew awoke a little later and blinked his eyes sleepily as he raised his head from where it rested on top of Monica's, as he tried to remember why he was here at the cabin. Glancing down at his friend, who was nestled peacefully in his arms, he smiled wearily as he remembered all that had happened earlier.

"Why don't you get the two of you up to bed, baby?" Tess' voice interrupted his thoughts as his supervisor approached the sofa, seeing that he was awake. Giving his hair a loving stroke, she continued,  
"Carla told us about what happened tonight with Philip. I'm proud of you both, Angel Boy."

"I didn't do so much, Tess," He began before she interrupted him.

"You held your temper at that demon and I know that had to be difficult for you, baby. If you hadn't of done that, the outcome could have been very different," She ventured.

"Yeah, it was hard when he was saying all those things and insinuating that the two of them had shared something 'special'", He replied, a hint of anger still in his voice, but it quickly diminished as he raised an eyebrow at Tess,  
"Carla told you everything?" Seeing Tess wink, he grinned as a blush rose to his cheeks,  
"You know, Tess, I don't have any idea what those human feelings can feel like, though I do know what I feel for Monica is as strong as any feeling an angel can have, but to hear her say that to Philip…"

"It's quite a compliment to you, baby," She smiled knowingly,  
"But then again, you've always been special to her, and I have some other good news for you as well," Seeing the curiosity in his eyes, she continued,  
"Patrick is awake and is going to be just fine. He wants to talk to you to apologize and he wants to talk to our Angel Girl as well."

Tears of relief filled Andrew's eyes at her words and he looked down as Monica stirred slightly, opening her tired eyes. He smiled down at her as he whispered gently,  
"Patrick is going to be fine, baby girl, just fine."

Tears filled her eyes even as she struggled to keep them open,  
"Thank you, Father," She whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Get her up to bed, Angel Boy," Tess instructed,  
"She's just worn out and you look like you could stand a good nights sleep as well."

"That sounds like a plan, Tess," He agreed. Glancing down at his best friend once more and finding she had immediately fallen back to sleep, he carefully gathered her into his arms as he rose to his feet,  
"Tell the others good night for us, Tess."

"I will, baby," Tess replied, reaching up to kiss his cheek. She then lovingly touched her Angel Girl's cheek,  
"You rest peacefully tonight, Angel Girl. I think this nightmare business is finally over."

Andrew carefully carried his friend up the steps and he decided upon putting her in the spare bed in his room, lest she wake up frightened with as tired as she was. He gently laid her down and pulled the heavy quilt over her small form. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head and was prepared to head to his own bed when her sleepy Irish voice stopped him.

"Andrew?"

Turning around once more, he sat down on the edge of her bed as she reached for his hand. Taking it firmly into his own, he smoothed back her hair with his free hand,  
"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I didn't say anything tonight to make you…uncomfortable, did I?" She asked softly, her tired brown eyes showing her concern.

"What?" He smiled as he shook his head,  
"Of course you didn't. Why would you ask such a question?"

"I was just worried is all. I said those things without even thinking about them…I mean, I've always known them in my heart. When I would see two humans walking in the park, holding hands, sometimes I'd try to imagine what it was they were feeling, and though I really couldn't, it was you I imagined holding my hand," She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she looked up at him, seeing the love for her in his eyes,  
"And while I couldn't imagine what they were feeling, I know enough about humans to know that once you love someone with your heart like that, you never want to be without them…that part of it I do understand…I never want to be without you, Andrew. I know we have to work our own assignments sometimes, but to really and truly be without you…like that one time…it was horrible. That feeling that something was missing, the longing to fix it but not knowing how…I don't ever want to feel that way again, Andrew…"

Moving to sit up against the headboard, he opened his arms to her and waited until she had moved into them, before he spoke,  
"You will never feel that way again, sweetheart, all right? I am always here for you, no matter what and even though we may have our disagreements, I will never stop loving you. The Father made us friends for a reason, Angel Girl, and we've seen those reasons hundreds of times. You touch my heart each and every day, baby girl, with your innocence, your charm, that sweet smile, and don't you ever forget that, should I ever forget to tell you when you need to be reminded. You are worth so much to so many, Monica, humans and angels alike and while I cannot speak for them all, I can speak for myself in saying that my existence, as I know it, would not be half wonderful without you in it."

Unable to speak, the Irish angel hugged him tightly as she rested her head against his shoulder, now completely reassured about everything-that she hadn't made him uncomfortable by her words, that she was worth something despite Philip, that Patrick was going to be all right-and she gave a small sigh.

Sensing her weariness, Andrew reached over and turned on the radio, hoping to find something soft and soothing to help lull her off to sleep. Feeling her snuggle closer, he situated the quilt over them both and he rested his head back against the pillow, as a quiet song began to play.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Old Mister Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all.

Monica closed her eyes sleepily, a tearful smile playing on her lips,  
"Andrew," She whispered,  
"They're singing about you."

Andrew hugged her tightly, a blush rising to his cheeks at her words,  
"Well, beings you're rarely quiet, I guess they would have to be," He teased gently, hearing her giggle, before he added softly,  
"But then again, I wouldn't have you any other way," He kissed the top of her head lovingly,  
"Now sleep, baby girl. You're long past due for a rest and I'm here, so nothing is going to hurt you."

"You know," Monica murmured, feeling herself already beginning to drop off to sleep,  
"When we're Home, I feel so safe, being there with the Father. But when we're on earth and in human form…Andrew, right here is the safest place I know."

His fingers ran through her hair as he closed his eyes for a moment,  
"And with you here, Angel Girl, it's the most peaceful place on earth I know." He smiled to himself as he heard her even breathing and he whispered aloud,  
"Father, thank you for Your miracles this day-for a demon's absence and for Patrick's recovery and Father, most of all today, thank you for Monica."

With that, the blond angel closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Chapter 30 **

The next morning, glad that the sun had finally come out and it was shining above the town, Andrew and Monica took Tess' prize red Convertible back to the hospital to visit Patrick. Neither of them knew, though, when Rosaline would make her last appearance to them and the two angels were praying that she wouldn't make one at the hospital in front of a still rather fragile Patrick Hendrickson.

Pulling the large red car into one of the parking spaces in the visiting area of the hospital, Andrew took a deep breath and cut the engine. Turning to face his best friend beside of him, the Search and Rescue angel gently grasped her hand and gave it a tender squeeze. Bringing it to his lips and kissing it lovingly, he offered her a weak smile,  
"Everything will be all right, Angel Girl. Remember what Tess said? He wants to see us."

"I know, Andrew," Monica whispered back, her slightly tired brown eyes turned on the automatic front doors of the large hospital in front of them,  
"But I'm still nervous…The last time I saw him, Andrew, I…"

"I know, baby girl," Andrew replied, sadness filling his green eyes once again as he sucked in a deep breath,  
"But Tess doesn't lie, and if she says Patrick wants to see us, then he wants to see us. Maybe…maybe when you spoke to him that night he was admitted here, he heard you…? You never know, Monica; with God all things are possible."

A small smile appearing on the Irish angel's gentle features, she soon nodded her head and turned her head to meet her best friend's green eyes,  
"You're right, my friend." Giving his hand a tight squeeze, she then sucked in her own deep breath and mustered up all of her courage,  
"Let's go in there." Releasing each other's hands, the two angels climbed out of the large car and walked towards the entry way. Reaching her arm out and wrapping it tightly around Andrew's waist, not wanting to let him go just yet, Monica snuggled up close to her friend as they finally neared the doors.

Patrick was in the process of trying to choke down the hospital food that was placed before him by one of the nurses; if this was called "breakfast", then he'd surely had to taste what their "lunch" and "dinner" tasted like. Wrinkling up his nose and pushing the tray away from him after having tasted the rather burnt toast, the human shook his head and turned to his wife and daughter who were seated beside him in separate chairs.

"Would you two like a taste of this?"

Unable to hold back a chuckle, Carol shook her head,  
"No thank you, honey. But at least drink the orange juice; you at least need some liquid in your system and I'm sure juice can't taste that bad in a hospital, unlike their food." Smiling as she saw her husband weakly grasp the cup and take a sip before setting it back down, Carol squeezed his hand and said after several moments of silence,  
"I know you're thinking about Monica and Andrew aren't you, Patrick?"

Sighing softly and turning to face his wife, Patrick nodded his head,  
"Yes, I guess I am. I just hope that they'll come here so I can apologize soon, you know baby? One of those angels was my daughter and…in a way, I guess she still is." Feeling a blush rising to his face at those words, he shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Cindy,  
"To think that in a way, an angel of God is your sister, sweetheart."

Feeling tears welling up in her eyes at those words, and her mind filling with memories of Wendy, the young girl nodded her head instead and didn't say a word. What broke the silence, however, was a hesitant knock on the door and the three humans turned to look in the direction of the knock. All three pairs of eyes widened as they say Monica and Andrew standing in the doorway, both wearing hesitant looks although the blonde-haired angel looked more relaxed than the Irish angel.

"Monica? Andrew?" Cindy finally spoke up, rising from her chair and crossed over to her two friends and embraced them both tightly,  
"Oh God, I'm so glad you're here…I'm so glad you're all right…"

"We're fine, honey," Monica replied, both of them hugging the girl back tightly before turning to see Carol making her way to them as well. No words were spoken as the woman first hugged Andrew tightly and then turned towards the angel whom she had called "daughter" for 13 long years. Finally, after they had released one another, the two friends turned their eyes back over to the bed where Patrick was awake and looking at them apologetically.

Noticing the look from her husband that he wanted to speak to them privately, Carol nodded her head and grabbed her daughter's hand,  
"C'mon, honey, let's leave these three alone for a while. Maybe if we're lucky, we can also sneak in some half-way decent food from the cafeteria…"

Laughter was soon followed by that statement and with a final small smile, Carol ushered the young girl out of the room and closed the door. His green eyes watching his and Monica's past assignment walk out the door, Andrew turned towards his best friend before turning to look at the human in the hospital bed. Walking towards him, the older angel stood by his bed and offered him a smile,  
"We're glad you're going to be all right, Patrick."

Nodding his head in reply, the human returned the smile before speaking,  
"Obviously it's not my time to leave yet, Andrew." A slightly uncomfortable silence once again followed before the human changed the subject,  
"I want to apologize to the both of you for what I said and did, not only at Wendy's funeral, but also when you came to our door that night, Andrew. I know that you two are angels, but I hope you can find it in your gentle hearts to forgive an old human like myself."

Unable to hold back chuckles at that remark, Andrew and Monica exchanged glances before the Search and Rescue angel replied first,  
"There's no reason we shouldn't, Patrick." A wide smile crossed his handsome face as he held his hand out,  
"God loves you and your family, as do we."

Clamping his hand with Andrew's and shaking it firmly, Patrick returned the smile and reached his free arm out and gave the angel a companionable hug with a friendly pat on the back. Soon releasing him, the human then turned towards Monica and love shown in his slightly pained eyes towards this certain angel.

"Oh lass…" He started, reaching his hand out and ushering her closer,  
"Come on over here, Monica." Relief filled him as she came closer and took his offered hand in her own, holding it tightly,  
"Lassie, you may be an angel from God, but I will always think of you as my first daughter, no matter what. I reacted towards Wendy's decision in the wrong way, and I not only blamed Andrew here for it, but you and Tess as well. Can we still be friends, lass?"

Tears immediately filled Monica's doe-like brown eyes as she regarded the man whom she had called "father" for 13 long years and the wetness spilled down her cheeks. As she was about to reply, however, a dark voice interrupted them and the two angels and one human whirled around at the sound of it.

"She doesn't forgive you, Patrick."

Anger churned through Andrew's being, like how it had when he and his best friend had faced Philip, as he faced Rosaline for the first time; it took everything in him to not head towards her and attack her, like how he had attacked himself and his friends these past few weeks ever since he had made his announcement at returning to Casework. But soon remembering Tess' words to him about showing that anger and acting on it flowed through his brain and he sucked in a deep breath to calm himself down. Instead, his eyes narrowed and he glared angrily at the demon in front of him before speaking,  
"Rosaline…"

**Chapter 31 **

"I think you've placed enough words into other angel's mouths, Rosaline," Andrew stated as calmly as he could, though his voice was tinged with anger,  
"No one here believes your lies anymore and I want you out of here and away from my friends, you got that?"

The demon laughed as she glared at the blond angel,  
"So you think you can be rid of me that easily, angel?" She asked, shaking her head in amazement.

"Maybe I can't," He stated, his voice low with intensity,  
"But I know who can," Closing his eyes, he said a silent prayer, before addressing the demon again, this time, the angel glowed brightly, surrounded by the power of God's love,  
"In the name of the Father, you are to leave this place, Rosaline. God, the Father is present in this room and His love is more powerful than a multitude of demons. He demands that you leave His children alone, humans and angels alike and return to the dark hole which you crawled out of."

Rosaline cursed under her breath, knowing she had no further power over these angels at this time. Her eyes blazed with fury, though she remained as calm as she could,  
"Till we meet again, angels," She stated, before vanishing as if she had never been there to begin with.

Andrew let out a shaky breathe as the glow faded from around him, knowing that for now, the demon was gone for good. He turned back around to face Patrick and his best friend, noticing the paleness of Monica's face, though Patrick had a firm grip on her, his own eyes angry,  
"Are you two okay?"

"I believe we are, Andrew," Patrick replied with a relieved sigh,  
"Thank you for ridding us of that one."

"My pleasure," He replied, managing a smile,  
"It was long overdue, not that I didn't have a lot of Divine intervention," He replied with a wink. Walking over to his best friend, he laid his hands on her shoulders,  
"It's all over, sweetie, okay?"

Monica nodded her head, before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, knowing that there was nothing she needed to say that he didn't already know.

Pulling away after a moment, Andrew kissed her forehead,  
"How about I go and get us some coffee, so you two can talk a bit?" Seeing her nod her head, he headed towards the door, shooting one more concerned glance her way,  
"I won't be long."

After Andrew left, Monica sat down in the chair beside of Patrick's bed, feeling a little uncertain as to what to say,  
"I'm so glad you're all right, Patrick," She finally stated softly,  
"And I'm sorry we showed up at the funeral. That was my fault-I insisted upon going. I just-."

"Hush now, lass," Patrick interrupted her, reaching for her hand once more,  
"Wendy would have wanted you there and deep in my heart, I wanted you there too-all of you," He fell silent for a moment before he spoke up once more,  
"Why didn't you tell me, Monica? Why didn't you tell me about this Philip and what he did to you? Carol and Cindy filled me in last night and it nearly broke my heart to think of myself or anyone wanting you to take Wendy's place in order to spare her, especially when you knew so well what it was she went through in that time before the accident."

"I didn't want to worry you, Patrick," She explained softly,  
"You had enough on your plate at that time, when I last visited with what was going on with Wendy. I didn't want to add to it."

"Now you listen to me, Monica," He replied, his fatherly tone causing her to jerk her head up to meet his eyes,  
"Angel or no angel, truth be told, when I look at you, what I see is one of my little girls and if one of my daughters is hurting for any reason, I want to know about it. You're every bit as special to me as Cindy is and…Wendy was. I wish she had burdened me a bit more with what was on her heart…maybe if she had, she'd still be here with us." He felt Monica squeeze his hand in comfort, before he looked at her once more,  
"Is she happy, lass?"

Monica closed her eyes for a moment as the answer came floating down to her heart. Opening her eyes, she smiled tearfully,  
"Yes, she is and she wants you to know she loves you and that she didn't mean to cause you so much pain. She's free of the things that troubled her so here on earth and she was so happy to see the Father," She saw him nod as he blinked back tears, before she continued,  
"You need to be strong for Cindy now, Patrick. Though you and Carol have lost a daughter, she has lost a twin; a part of herself and that is going to be very hard for her. When someone is that much a part of you, you don't feel whole once they are gone."

He nodded his head in understanding, before he smiled gently at her,  
"Rather like you would feel without your Andrew, lass?"

"Yes," She whispered softly,  
"Something like that."

As the two exchanged a smile, the door opened and the handsome, blond angel returned, carrying two cups of coffee, one of which he handed to his friend, who took it gratefully.

"All right, Andrew," Patrick said, the firmness coming back into his voice,  
"Get this little angel back to wherever you're staying. She's still looking a wee bit peaked if you ask me and I have two females here to fuss over me for the time being."

Andrew grinned, seeing a trace of the old Patrick shining through,  
"Yes, sir," He replied, exchanging a wink with his best friend,  
"We'll be back tomorrow to check on you though."

"That's fine," He replied, laying a hand on Andrew's arm,  
"You know, I get a lot of peace of mind in knowing that when months go by and I don't see her, that she has you looking out for her."

"That is always my pleasure, Patrick," He replied, laying a hand on Monica's back as she rose to her feet,  
"You heard the order, Angel Girl. A day to relax and unwind a bit is in order."

Monica smiled weakly as she leaned over and gently kissed Patrick's cheek,  
"You rest today as well, all right? Don't give those nurses too much trouble."

He chuckled softly as he gave her hand one last squeeze,  
"When I see you tomorrow, I expect you'll be looking more like yourself. I'm sure your Andrew will see to that."

She felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she nodded her head and they said their goodbyes. As they left the room and walked down the hallway, she felt her friend's arm wrap around her shoulders and she gave a small, contented sigh.

"You okay, baby girl?" Andrew asked her softly as he guided her out the hospital doors and into the sunshine.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she smiled realizing that for the first time in a long time, other than being a bit tired still, she was indeed all right,  
"Yes, my friend. How about yourself?"

He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head as they made their way to the car,  
"Now that I know you are all right, I'm just fine," He opened the passenger's door for her and waited until she was inside, before closing it. Getting in the other side next to her, he started the ignition before reaching for her hand, knowing that what Patrick said was true.

He would always look out for her.

**Chapter 32 **

The next morning, casually dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt, Andrew held Monica's hand tightly in his own as they sat side  
by side on the living room couch of the cabin. Rose was seated on his other side, an arm draped around the back of the couch, while Tess and Carla had taken seats on a stool and a small comfortable chair.

The Father had requested that after the encounters with those two demons, that His five angels were to take some time off to just be together and not worry about anything for the time being. But He had also told Andrew that he would have to make his decision about what department he wanted to be in, but He would stand by his side either way: To stay in Search and Rescue, or to make use of returning to Casework like he wanted to do many weeks ago…and still, in a way, wanted to. But the young angel wasn't too sure yet of which way he wanted to head…

Monica, on the other hand, had met up with Jamie the other night in the cabin and was relieved that her Special Forces supervisor didn't mind that she took some time to relax and be with her best friend and other angelic companions. The older, brunette angel had just given the younger Irish angel a gentle hug and reassured her that when she was ready to return, she would be there.  
Seated by her friend's side and holding his hand tightly in her own, Monica allowed a small smile to appear to her face as she remembered the conversation with Jamie earlier.

"So, you wanted to talk to us, Angel Boy?"

Tess' voice caused Monica to jolt out of her reminiscing and to turn around and face the rest of her friends in front of her. Turning her eyes to look at Andrew, she raised her eyebrow as she saw him nod his head.

"Yes, I do," Giving the little Irish angel's hand a loving squeeze and then reaching for Rose's, Andrew exchanged looks with each of his friends gathered in the living room and spoke, "I know that you all must be wondering what my decision is going to be about returning to Casework or not…"

Silence filled the cozy and warm living room and Andrew closed his green eyes as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly,  
"The Father has told me that whatever decision I make, He will stand by my side through it all. But honestly, I'm not all too sure of  
what I want anymore. I loved working as a Caseworker, but working with you, Rose, has been such a joy and you're a great friend  
to me." Smiling gently at her, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and saw her return the smile and squeeze his own hand back  
tightly,  
"I believe that either choice I make, I feel like I'm going to hurt somebody that I love deeply…" At those words, he turned his green  
eyes from Rose to Monica and held her gaze,  
"And I don't want to do that. So that's why I'm going to say that my decision will be up in the air for a few weeks. I'm staying in  
Search and Rescue for the time being, but…it may change in a few weeks. I don't know yet; but God does want me to make my  
choice sooner or later and I know that I will have to do that…"

"Baby, you know that we will still love you either way, don't you?" Tess finally spoke up from where she was seated across from him.

"Yeah, I do know, Tess, and I will still love all of you…Nothing will change that," Andrew whispered gently, looking from Tess and  
Carla, and then to Rose and finally Monica,  
"What are you thinking about, Angel Girl?"

Looking directly into her dearest friend's gentle eyes, Monica offered him a small smile,  
"Tess took the words right out of my mouth, Andrew," She replied softly,  
"If you do decide to stay where you are when you do make your choice, I'll support you; you know that, my friend. Either way,  
you've got me behind you 100%."

Turning back to face Rose, who had released his left hand and now had her arm wrapped gently around him while her fingers worked  
their way through his blonde hair, Andrew eyed her steadily,  
"And you, Rose? You know I don't want to hurt anyone of you purposely…"

"Angel Boy," Rose interrupted softly, her fingers still stroking his hair,  
"You're not going to hurt me, honey, I promise. If the Father stands by you either way you chose to go, then all of us-your  
friends-will to. Andrew, we love you and your decision is your decision. None of us can make it for you, and you're mature enough to  
make it yourself." Offering him a gentle smile, the elderly red-haired angel reached her arms out and wrapped them tightly around her  
friend for a moment,  
"Just follow your heart, honey."

Nodding his head in reply as he finally released Rose, Andrew then faced his dearest friend. Their eyes met steadily and the Search  
and Rescue angel reached his arms out to Monica then, enveloping her into his embrace. No words were spoken between the two  
young angels, and right then, both of them knew in their hearts that none were needed as all the words that needed to be said right  
now were already said.

*****

Late that night, Cindy wandered through the hospital and towards a certain room that she hadn't been in ever since he was  
admitted several weeks ago. She knew that she should have done this earlier, but her heart had been broken over Wendy's death  
and her father's heart attack, and she was so furious and hurt that she couldn't bring herself to do it. But now…now after all that  
had occurred with the angels, she knew that she had to do this, and God wanted it.

Finally appearing on the third floor of the hospital and heading towards Room 330, Cindy drew in a shaky breath and prepared herself  
for what was inside. Looking up at the name on the wall beside the door, the teenager shuddered at just the site of the name: Kyle  
Stephens. The teenager who had raped her best friend and had later killed her while he was drunk.

Grasping the knob of the door and opening it, Cindy sucked in a shaky breath and forced back hot tears as she saw the condition  
Kyle was in at the moment. Even though it had been over two weeks since her sister had died, and the accident that had injured  
this young teenager, he still looked like he had just appeared in the hospital that day. Taking a shaky step forward and sitting down  
beside of his bed, she watched as the injured boy opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"W…Wendy…?" He mumbled through the tubes that were inserted into his nose. His voice was very week and it appeared to Cindy  
that he was having trouble breathing, but the young girl held back any sympathy towards Kyle. All she wanted was to say what she  
was going to say and get out of here.

"Sorry, Kyle, it's Cindy…" She spoke, her voice although quiet and shaky, was no longer filled with anger,  
"Her twin sister."

"Cindy…" He whispered, gasping for breath as he spoke and as he closed his eyes, he tried to take a deep breath. Several moments  
passed before he continued very weakly,  
"W…what are you doing…here…?"

Forcing herself to keep control of her emotions, Cindy closed her slightly teary eyes and replied gently, though there was some  
firmness in her voice,  
"I can't stay long, Kyle. I just…I just wanted to come and tell you…I-I know that we don't know one another, but obviously my  
sister did." Seeing the teenager in front of her flinch, Cindy continued though,  
"Even after what happened, I want you to know that I…" Here, she stumbled upon her words, but after whispering up a silent  
prayer, the teenager was able to get the words out of her mouth,  
"I forgive you, Kyle. Even though you were drunk when my sister died, with God on my side, I forgive you. I don't wish anything  
more to happen to you, and I hope you get well soon."

The teenager's brown eyes opened wide at her words and he tried to say something, but he found it impossible as he was having  
trouble breathing again. Instead, Kyle gave his head a silent nod and tried to meet Cindy's blue eyes with his; but she kept her eyes  
away from him on purpose as she continued speaking.

"I hope that one day you will also know that God forgives you too, even before you ask for it," She spoke softly and pretty quietly,  
"There were angels with you and my sister during that accident, and there are angels with you now. I know you probably don't  
believe in God or angels, but they believe in you. All you have to do is accept it; and know that I'm praying for you."

Offering him a shaky smile, Cindy nodded her head and rose from her chair. Turning to glance once more at Wendy's killer, the  
teenager, with tears now in her blue eyes, headed towards the door again and walked out, closing the door behind her.

**Epilogue **

It was a tearful good-bye the following afternoon between the angels and the Hendrickson's, but the angels knew that this family  
needed to heal and needed to be looking to God to do it, so it was best that they stepped aside for now.

There were promises to visit soon and the younger two angels were finding it more and more difficult to leave this time.

Patrick turned one last time to the blond Search and Rescue angel, his blue eyes filled with seriousness, as he sat on the edge of his  
bed,  
"Thank you for trying to help Wendy, Andrew. It means a lot to me," He lowered his eyes in shame for a moment,  
"For all intent and purpose, after the way I treated you and your best friend when she was in my care, you have no reason to want  
to do anything to help me or my family, but you do it anyway, and I appreciate it more than you know."

Andrew smiled and laid a reassuring hand on the human's shoulder,  
"Patrick, we all learned lessons during that time and despite everything, if it weren't for that assignment, I would have missed out on  
some special times with Monica that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. As for the bad times in those 13 years, they are  
forgotten, you know that."

"I do, Andrew, I do." He nodded his head,  
"But it doesn't hurt to say it sometimes, to remember just how far I've come."

The two exchanged a knowing smile just as the Irish angel, who had been bidding Carol good-bye, came to join them,  
"You two look like you are up to no good," She teased gently even as she struggled to force back tears at knowing she had to tell  
Patrick good-bye for now.

"That's all in your imagination, Angel Girl," Andrew smiled gently at her, before he excused himself to go and speak to Carol, knowing  
his friend wanted a few minutes with Patrick.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment, before Patrick broke it, sensing her reluctance to begin this farewell,  
"You make sure to visit when you have time now, you hear, lass?" He said softly, watching the way she lowered her eyes as she sat  
down on the bed next to him,  
"And if this Philip gives you anymore trouble, you let me know, as I'll sort him out for you and don't think I won't. Nobody messes  
with my little girls, even if one of them is an angel…" Before he could say anything more, Monica had rested her head against his  
shoulder and he heard the sound of soft weeping coming from her. The father in him taking over, he wrapped his arm around her  
shoulders, noticing how all the while, Andrew was keeping a watchful eye on his friend. Smiling sadly, he turned back to his  
"daughter",  
"There, there, lass. I know it's been rough lately, but I have reason to believe it will turn around for all of us very soon. You and I,  
we have things we're healing from, but the good news is that we both have Someone to turn to now, don't we?" Seeing her nod, he  
hugged her tightly,  
"No more tears, little angel. I hate to see you cry and your Andrew is starting to look a wee bit distressed."

Monica laughed as she raised her head and wiped at her eyes, smiling in Andrew's direction to let him know she was all right.  
Standing once again, she kissed Patrick's cheek,  
"You get better and you know I'll see you as soon as I can."

"I'm counting on it, Monica and make sure you bring your Andrew with you," Tears in his own eyes, the human managed one more  
smile for her as Carol walked over to take his hand in hers.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Cindy said softly as they readied to leave,  
"I will see you soon, right?"

"As soon as we can get away, sweetheart, we promise," Andrew replied, wrapping the teenager up in his arms.

"Thank you, for everything," She whispered back, before she just held onto him tightly for a few more moments, before gently pulling  
away to face Monica,  
"You know," She began tearfully, even as she tried to smile,  
"You're the only sister I have left…and you're not even really my sister…"

Seeing the great pain in the girl's eyes, Monica exchanged a look with Andrew, before she took Cindy's hands up in her own,  
"Cindy, I am your sister as long as you think of me that way, okay? While I can't say I'll always be there for you, you know that your  
Father in heaven is always there for you and I have a feeling that if you needed me badly enough, He would let me know," The angel  
waited until Cindy had looked up at her once more,  
"I know you miss her."

"It hurts so much, Monica," Cindy uttered, her voice laced with tears.

Drawing the girl into her arms, Monica held her as tightly as she dared,  
"I know it does and it always will until the day you see her again. But you remember that, all right? You will see Wendy again one  
day and think of what a beautiful reunion that will be."

"That it will be," Andrew added softly, laying a hand on the teenager's shoulder as he exchanged a look with his friend that said it  
was time for them to go and to leave this family to mend.

Monica nodded and pulled away reluctantly,  
"You keep that father of yours in line, okay?"

Cindy managed a laugh,  
"You know better than that. I'm not sure anyone could keep daddy in line."

The threesome laughed before the final good-byes were said and the two angels slipped quietly from the room. As they walked out  
into the bright sunshine, Andrew wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders,  
"Whatcha' thinking, Angel Girl?"

"About getting back to work here in a few days," She admitted softly, wrapping her arm around his waist as she leaned into him  
slightly as they walked,  
"I guess I have some mixed feelings about it is all, though I only have a few months left of training before I'll be working my usual  
variety of cases again, and not just rape cases."

He nodded in understanding,  
"I wish I could give you a definite answer about what I'm doing, Monica. You know I worry about you, especially since what  
happened with Philip and I wish I could tell you right now that I was coming back and that when you looked over your shoulder, I'd  
be there."

"Andrew," She looked up at him, her love for him shining in her eyes,  
"All I want is for you to be happy, regardless of what position you are working. That's all I've wanted for you."

"And that's what I want for you too, sweetie," He added, his eyes filled with seriousness,  
"So if these cases you are training to work don't make you happy, please talk to Jamie about getting out-."

She smiled a bittersweet smile,  
"I can't, my friend. The one thing I do know is that I have to try to help these women-just like you, Tess and the Father helped me.  
I felt like I was surrounded by a darkness and that there was no way out, until you all showed me the light at the end of the tunnel.  
I want to be able to show that Light to other women who are sitting in that dark place, feeling afraid, alone and unworthy of love.  
It's the most frightening place I've ever been, Andrew, and I didn't think I'd ever escape it."

Impulsively, he stopped walking and pulled her into a tight hug,  
"Do you have any idea how special you are to me, Angel Girl? Any idea at all?" He whispered hoarsely.

She smiled as she held onto him tightly,  
"All I have to do is to look into your eyes, Andrew and I see it. I hope that you can see it shining right back at you."

"I do, baby girl, I do," He whispered, pulling away enough to look into her eyes,  
"You make me feel special all the time, and very, very lucky to call you 'friend'." Gently, he kissed her cheek,  
"How 'bout I treat my very best friend to a cup of mocha latte"?"

"That sounds like a plan," She grinned, pulling away and taking his hand,  
"Two of my favorite things-a cup of coffee and the best company an angel could ask for."

"Well, that feeling is mutual, sweetie, at least the company part," He added as they began walking again, for the first time in a long  
time, having that feeling that all was right with the world. The demons were gone, Patrick would be all right and his best friend was  
smiling.

As always, God's blessings were good.


End file.
